Archieval Revival shorts
by SuperiorSoul0
Summary: These take place during the mini series, but not part of the main story. TUFF Puppy is owned by Nick, but OC's are mine. I used the holidays to write these ones. In order: Valentine's Day, Easter, Mother's Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, repeat. If I miss a holiday, please don't be offended.Enjoy and review.
1. Dudley and Kitty's First Kiss(almost)

It was a beautiful winter day in Petropolis. Valentine's Day was only a few days away, and there was a lot of hustle and bustle. Card shops were selling valentines like fresh bread and everybody was getting into the swing of things. Even crime it seemed had taken a leave. And TUFF HQ was no different with all the decorations and everyone making valentines. Dudley was in the snack room helping himself to the heart candy no doubt. He was just about to finish his second bowl's worth of candy hearts when Kitty walked in and saw what he was doing.

"Enjoying the sweets are we?", she asked him as she walked over.

Dudley could tell by the tone in her voice that she didn't approve of what he was doing and he stopped right away.

"Sorry Kitty, I got carried away."

Kitty sighed heavily.

"If I didn't tell Keswick to make sure that we had an extra large supply of candy hearts, I would've made you pay for all the ones you ate."

Most of the other agents were hanging up heart decorations around the inside of the base. Red, pink and white hearts were seen on the walls, hanging from the ceiling, and even the trash cans had a heart or two plastered across them. Dudley and Kitty helped out for a bit and then a call came in. The huge screen lit up and then Dark Wolf showed up.

"Is this TUFF HQ?", he asked.

"Sure is.", Kitty answered as she walked over to the screen with Dudley right beside her, "Is there a spike in criminal activity?"

"Again?", Dudley asked, "But I'm worn out."

"Relax.", Dark Wolf stated, "This isn't a fighting mission. It's an errand."

"An errand?", Dudley asked.

"Yep. My base is low on valentines so I sent my best team out to pick some up.", Dark Wolf informed, "Would you mind giving them a hand?"

"We're on it Dark Wolf.", Kitty answered, "And we'll also pick up some extra candy hearts if they haven't ran out by now."

Kitty and Dudley hung up on Dark Wolf and soon were heading to the chutes when Kitty paused. Dudley noticed this and stopped also.

"Kitty, what's wrong?", he asked her.

"Dudley, I remembered that I need to help out around here.", Kitty stated, "Can you do this errand alone?"

Dudley started tearing up. Kitty may be the new chief of TUFF, but recently she seemed to have too much to do to spend time with him anymore. Kitty could see that Dudley wanted her to come, but she was firm. How was Dudley going to learn how to solo missions if she was always there?

"Dudley, it's only a trip to the market to see if Dark Wolf's operatives need a hand. You can handle that can't you?"

Dudley sniffled, but in the end he knew there was no use arguing so he went down the chute still wet in the eyes. Kitty felt a little bad for him, but a job was a job and she had a big one to do.

The market was really packed. Everybody seemed to be in a rush to get the finest valentines and decorations. Dudley hardly found a parking spot before he could get in.

"Why couldn't Keswick make it so my car can become a paperweight like Jackal's cycle?", he muttered to himself.

Jackal was one of Dark Wolf's finest operatives and it seemed that ULTRA had all the latest gear in espionage tech. Who could blame them? As Dudley managed to get inside the store, it was clear that the vibe was set. Valentine's Day decorations were all around and even bouquets of chocolate roses were arranged. As he made his way to one isle, he almost bumped into someone and seeing it was Jeremiah Jackal and his partner Iris, quickly got himself pulled together.

"Well look who's here.", Jeremiah stated with a bored kind of tone.

Iris however seemed nicer this fine day because she dusted Dudley off and smiled his way.

"Shopping for decorations too?", she asked him.

Dudley just sighed and from the look on his face, Jeremiah could tell something was up.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"It's Kitty.", Dudley sighed, "She hardly has time for me these days and I kind of miss that."

Iris thought for a moment and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You know Dudley, what you need to do with Kitty is ask her on a date."

"A what?", Dudley asked.

"A date.", Jeremiah informed, "Take her to dinner, take a walk in the park, talk to her."

Dudley was still lost so as they finished up their Valentine's day shopping, Iris and Jeremiah explained how dating works. By the time they were at the checkout, Dudley still needed a little more information.

"First thing you do is talk to her." Jeremiah stated as they brought their stuff to the car, "Ask her for a boat ride in the new lagoon. Leave the rest to me and my group."

By the time Dudley got back to TUFF HQ, he was a little nervous( Okay he was a nervous wreck. Give him a break). What if Kitty didn't have the time for him? What if she said no? As he pondered this he failed to notice that he was already at his desk.

"How am I going to tell her?", he asked himself.

"Tell who?", Kitty asked.

Dudley yelped as he saw Kitty looking over him.

"Kitty, what are you doing at my desk?"

"Dudley, this desk is...wait, this is not my desk. Never mind.", Kitty stated.

Dudley had a tendency to hang out at Kitty's desk back in the day. Dudley was sweating as he gulped.

"Dudley, are you okay?", Kitty asked him.

"Sure, no problem.", Dudley said rather quick as he clenched the desk seat rather tightly.

"Okay, well I need to get some reports filed so if you need me, I'll be in my-"

"Kitty.", Dudley said cutting her off, "I was wondering if you could take a boat ride with me sometime."

"Are you asking me out?", Kitty asked in wonder.

"Yeah.", Dudley said in a relaxed tone, "I'm asking you out."

Kitty thought for a bit.

"Well, let me get my filing done and meet me this Friday. Sound good?"

Dudley smiled.

"Works for me."

Kitty went back to her duties, but Dudley was a little shaken. Kitty just accepted his date. Now what? As if on cue, his communicator went off and it was Jeremiah.

"So, how did it go?", Jeremiah asked.

"I got myself a date on Friday.", Dudley said feeling unsure.

The following day, Dudley was a nervous wreck. Tomorrow night was the time he would take Kitty out and he didn't know what to do. Luckily Jeremiah was around with Iris to give some advice.

"Remember, just be yourself and you'll be fine.", Jeremiah stated, "Listen to what she says, answer right away, and keep eye contact."

"Why's that?", Dudley asked.

"So she knows that you're telling the truth.", Iris said.

Dudley, Jeremiah and Iris were at Dudley's house or tree house I should say. Dudley just sighed.

"I've never actually gone on a date with Kitty before.", he sighed.

"Dudley, do you want me to help you with your date?", Peg called from the house garden.

Mrs. Peg Puppy was planting in the garden near Dudley's tree house and overheard the conversation. Dudley was not pleased to hear that.

"I'll be fine Mom.", he called back, "I can take someone out just fine."

Just then, Peg showed up inside the room after walking in through the open door. That only made Dudley more irritated.

"Dudley, I know for a fact you need help by the way you answered me.", Peg said as she walked over.

"Mrs. Puppy, we do appreciate your dating advice.", Jeremiah said as he could see that Dudley wanted his space, "But Iris and I are more than able to help him out."

Peg could see that Jeremiah ment what he said, but paused to put some chocolate cupcakes by the door.

"I also made some Valentine's Day cupcakes in case you get hungry.", she informed before she left.

"How could she be cooking while working in a garden?", Jeremiah thought to himself.

After Peg left, Dudley helped himself to a couple cupcakes which helped him relax. After a couple more hours, Dudley had formulated a date. The rest of the day went pretty okay. And before Dudley knew it, it was almost time for the date. Jeremiah had came over to help out.

"Got anything to wear?", Jeremiah asked.

Dudley shrugged and Jeremiah knew that Dudley shirked pants, but this was a special occasion. He brought Dudley to his room and started rummaging through his closet.

"Jeez, don't you organize your stuff once in a while?", Jeremiah asked.

"Sure I do, I just choose not to.", Dudley answered.

After a while, Jeremiah finally found something nice. And after a few minutes, Dudley was wearing a fancy tuxedo. Dudley paused to examine himself in the mirror.

"Yep, you look the part.", Jeremiah told him, "But now you need to relax. Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

A while later, Dudley had gotten everything set. The park was set for those long romantic boat rides and some couples were already taking the first rounds on the ride. Dudley waited for a while and just when he was about to give up, Kitty walked over.

"Did I miss anything?", she asked.

Dudley saw her and he was stunned. Kitty was wearing a flowing, sparkly purple dress with a gray vest. She also had gray gloves on with red slippers on her feet.

"You didn't miss a thing.", Dudley said dreamily.

After Dudley and Kitty got into their boat, Jeremiah saw that this could use some music. He called his fellow operatives on his communicator.

"It's time to set...the mood.", he stated, "Iris, you ready?"

"I'm set.", Iris called back.

"I'm good too.", Dorian reported.

"Let's get romantic.", Jeremiah said.

As the boat drifted into the romantic garden grotto, Dudley and Kitty began to hear beautiful music playing and Jeremiah came onto the bank playing on a ukelele. That was when Jeremiah began to sing.

"There you see him, sitting there right by the way. Sure he's not what you expect, but there's something about him."

Jeremiah quickly dropped behind a brush when Kitty looked his way. Jeremiah continued after Dudley and Kitty moved past. Some of his fellow operatives joined in.

"Yeah, you like him. Look at him you know you do. Maybe he likes you as well, but there's one way to ask him. Just start with the word, then move on to the next. Go on and tell him so."

"You know Dudley, this is a very nice ride.", Kitty said as the music kept playing, "You look so good in that tuxedo."

"Thanks.", Dudley said blushing, "You look really nice yourself. Hey Kitty, I was thinking that maybe we can do this again sometime."

"When we have the time." Kitty told him, "But sure, I'd love to go out with you again."

By this time, Dudley and Kitty's boat had reached the willow tree gazebo structure which was the final place on the ride. Two of Jeremiah's fellow agents opened the willow curtains as the boat came near and Jeremiah continued to sing.

"Now's your moment, floating down the smooth lagoon. But you better do it soon, cause no other time is better. He sees it in your eyes and you see it in his. Tell him so."

Here is where Jeremiah went all out. His fellow agents( including Iris and Dorian) joined in as Dorian put the romantic mood into high gear. Dudley and Kitty really felt strongly in touch with the music, and soon, they were holding hands.

"Dudley", Kitty said as she gazed into his eyes, "I really had a nice time here."

"So did I.", Dudley answered as he gazed back the same way.

And here is where it gets good. Slowly, but surely Dudley and Kitty felt their faces getting closer, and closer and it looked like they were going to kiss. Until the manager of the ride( a stork) rudely interrupted it by blowing an air horn.

"Move it along already!", he yelled, "You're holding up the line!"

Dudley and Kitty finished the ride and soon were back at TUFF. Getting ready to go home. Dudley and Kitty had changed back into their usual clothes and Dudley was feeling kind of down.

"Sorry about what happened back there.", he told Kitty as they got ready to leave.

"It's fine Dudley.", Kitty told him, "It was nice while it lasted."

"Oh Kitty, I got something for you.", Dudley said as he pulled out a paper heart and handed it to Kitty, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Kitty looked at the heart and read the poem on it.

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. Happy Valentine's Day. From me to you."

Kitty gushed as she put the paper heart over her own.

"Thanks Dudley.", she said as her eyes got all watery.

Dudley blushed again. It was a pretty good Valentine's Day after all.

A/N: the boat ride is based off "Kiss the Girl" from the Little Mermaid. I don't claim anything.


	2. An Easter Caper

Spring was in full swing in Petropolis. The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming, and the last of winter's snow was melting away. Everyone was outside enjoying the beautiful day and who better to enjoy the day than TUFF agents Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell? Dudley and Kitty were in the park getting some down time into their system. Kitty had finished her training as the new chief of TUFF for the day so she chose to spend it with Dudley since he had been with her so long. They played Frisbee, lay out in the sunshine watching clouds go by, and even had ice cream together. Now they were on a park bench and talking things over.

"Thanks for spending time with me Kitty.", Dudley said as he licked the last of his chocolate ice cream off his face.

"You're just lucky I was done for the day.", Kitty answered as she finished her cone, "But if I could spend a day with someone close, I'm happy that it's you."

"Yeah.", Dudley said as he licked his sticky fingers( he still had some stains there), "Like the day you spent with me when I said I was-"

"Don't go there, buster.", Kitty warned with a serious tone.

Kitty was referring to the day Dudley faked that he was poisoned by the Chameleon just so Kitty would spend time with him. She had wasted a whole week's pay, sold her car, and was hospitalized. And although Dudley came clean, she still remembered it like it was yesterday( this all occurred in "Dead or a Lie"). Dudley could tell Kitty still had hard feelings toward that time so he piped down and let Kitty calmed down before continuing the conversation.

"At least I'm not lying this time.", he told her.

"Yeah, at least this time you are.", Kitty said to him.

Just then, a paper boy drove by and paused for a minute to post a poster on a telephone pole before driving off. Dudley and Kitty went over to investigate. It was an announcement on the upcoming Easter egg hunt on Sunday. As usual, the park would be the main location and Dudley was very eager to participate.

"I got to participate in this event!", he yelled pretty loud.

"Dudley!", Kitty scolded as she pinched his lips shut, "Not so loud. Want me to get the Holler Collar again?"

Easter shopping was pretty fierce this year. Everyone was hurrying about purchasing all the candy eggs, chocolate bunnies, baskets, dying kits and decorations that they could fit inside their shopping carts. And Jeremiah was feeling the heat.

"Why is it that everyone shops two days earlier rather than a week?", he asked Iris who was putting an extra large box of farm fresh eggs into the cart he had.

"Beats the heck out of me.", Iris answered, "But I'm just happy that we got here before they ran out."

Jeremiah couldn't argue with that. By the time they were done, the checkout line was pretty long. Every customer seemed to take a couple hours to pay for all their stuff and leave. Finally after waiting in line for so long, Jeremiah and Iris were at the checkout line and the clerk( a grey hound) looked really worn out.

"Everyone sure seems set for Easter.", he said as he rang up Jeremiah and Iris' stuff, "That will be a hundred dollars and seventy-nine cents."

"I know.", Jeremiah said as he handed the clerk his credit card, "Times like these can take a toll on ya."

The clerk ran the card through the machine and after Jeremiah put his PIN number in, the clerk retrieved the receipt and handed it over to Jeremiah.

"Have a nice day.", he said trying to smile, but having difficulty.

"We'll try.", said Iris as she helped Jeremiah with the bags.

Getting to the cycle would've been quite a hustle since most of the lot was taken and some new customers were still trying to find a place to park. Luckily Jeremiah's cycle was in it's travel state and after he put his bags down, Jeremiah put it in front of him, pressed his ignition key, and in less than a few minutes, there was the cycle revved and ready to go. Jeremiah activated the side car where Iris put the bags of Easter stuff. Then Jeremiah climbed on with Iris sitting behind him. Then Jeremiah put the cycle in flight mode and they were off through the air like a shot. They landed near a house that was right next door to Dudley's and they quickly got inside before anyone could see. They used this house once before when they needed to collect components for Dark Wolf so now they use it as a foot hold( for now).

The park was being cleared out so that the Easter egg hunt could officially start tomorrow since it was Saturday. Mayor Teddy Bear was making sure everything was running smoothly and for now it seemed like it was. But lurking nearby, hidden in the shadows, Zero watched with scornful eyes. Zero was the ruler of the criminal underworld Hades and leader of a team of genetically modified criminals called OMEGA. Being a hell hound, Zero had no humanity or goodness in him and he hated anything that brought joy or happiness. And this time was no different.

"Look at them.", he sneered, "Preparing for another infernal ceremony of hunting eggs. All this bustle, all this joy, and I will not stand idly by this year."

As Zero watched, he noticed Teddy Bear talking with some truck drivers. Zero snapped his fingers and the Gemini twins showed up beside him.

"You summoned?", they asked in unification.

Zero pointed to Teddy Bear and the Gemini got the hint. Keeping hidden, the Gemini crept close to the conversation going on and listened.

"I want all these Easter eggs hidden all over the park by eight o' clock tonight.", Teddy Bear told the drivers, "We can't afford to loose a single one. And those baskets need to be hidden very well. We don't want this year to get out of hand like last year."

The drivers nodded and drove off and Teddy Bear went back to organizing things. The Gemini still hiding took everything in and then they called Zero.

"The work will be finished by eight-", Byron started.

"This evening.", Glacia finished.

The Gemini had a hobby of finishing each others sentences and often spoke that way. Zero had gone back to Hades and now he was smiling.

"Get me Snaptrap and Bird Brain on the radio. They're going to be attending this event."

"As in get here early?", the Gemini asked in unification.

"Oh yeah.", Zero said still smiling, "Extra early."

At TUFF HQ, everyone was preparing for Easter. Some were putting up decorations, others were dying eggs, and the rest were making baskets. And Dudley was having a really good time helping out( in his own way). Keswick had even built a special machine that would do all three activities while he focused on his Easter egg hunting calculations. Even Kitty was lending a hand. Hey, for a chief in training, she had to help out someway.

"Okay people.", she called out, "I want those decorations up yesterday, and make sure that chocolate isn't burning cause we don't want a meltdown. Let's move it."

Although she had high expectations, she knew when enough was enough. Kitty saw that Dudley was just staring at his eggs at the dying station so she went to see what was up.

"What are you doing?", she asked him.

"If I stare at these eggs long enough, they'll jump in and dye themselves.", Dudley answered her without looking her way.

"Dudley, dying eggs doesn't work that way.", Kitty explained, "Want me to show you how?"

Dudley was thinking of making something up, but thought otherwise and decided to let Kitty show him how to dye his eggs. After showing him how to dip the eggs the way he wanted, Dudley followed Kitty's example and soon he got the hang of it.

"Hey, this is kinda fun.", Dudley said as he half-dipped an egg into the green dye.

"Glad you like it.", Kitty said as she dipped one of hers into a pink dye, "My mom really likes Easter so I'm hoping she likes this one too."

Dudley finished his egg which was half green and half blue and set it near the other ones he dyed. Soon a delivery man came by to pick the eggs up. Dudley wanted to be sure they were safe on the trip so he went along for the ride. Kitty saw that she was still off for the day so she came too.

Long into the evening, the delivery men Teddy Bear had sent had all the eggs and baskets hidden throughout the park. They made Dudley stay outside cause they didn't want him cheating( and personally neither did I) and Kitty made sure to keep him busy. When they were done, the delivery men got into their trucks and drove off into the night under the darkening sky. It was really late and the sun was in it's final setting stages. Kitty and Dudley started to leave, then Dudley paused and sniffed the air.

"Hey, what's that smell?", he said.

"What is it?", Kitty asked, "You smell something?"

Being part blood hound, Dudley had a sensitive nose and he certainly smelled something a miss. Then Kitty heard something. She pulled her blaster out fast and got into a fighting position. Dudley continued to sniff and then he turned to the park where he saw something or someone quickly slip by into the shadows. It was too fast to see, but Dudley was determined to find out what it was. As they turned around, a hand touched each of their shoulders causing them to turn around fast and they almost opened fire, but relaxed when they saw it was only Jeremiah and Iris.

"What are you doing here?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah didn't answer and neither did Iris. They just ushered Dudley and Kitty to follow them and stay down. Slipping through the bushes, the group looked into the open grounds where they saw Bird Brain and his flying henchmen scooping up eggs left and right and carrying them to Snaptrap who was dissolving them at a touch. Snaptrap had power over decay and whatever he touched would go rotten in a matter of moments. Bird Brain was now able to fly and was using this ability to get around faster. Obviously they were sent to ruin the event and the agents were not about to let that happen. But they had to play it cool so they stayed low as the villains continued their nasty scheme.

"At this rate, we'll have the whole park cleared out in no time.", Bird Brain reported from the air.

"Just keep it coming.", Snaptrap said wickedly as he dissolved a basket of eggs and candy, "I'm having fun already."

"And when the event starts, and the children cry cause there will be no Easter egg hunt, they will cry so hard that Zero will hear them in Hades!", Bird Brain cackled.

"That I'd love to add to my tortured soul sound disc.", Snaptrap added as he ruined yet another basket.

And now comes the fighting. I guess it all started when one of Bird Brain's goons( the owl) got hit on the back of the head by something. Turning around he assumed it was another of Bird Brain's goons( the bat).

"Hey, what did you do that for?", the owl steamed.

"Do what?", the bat asked just as irritated.

Zippy( Bird Brain's hummingbird henchmen) saw them argue so she dropped the basket she was carrying and flew over to break it up.

"Stop arguing!", she snapped, "We got work to do!"

The owl and bat then turned on her.

"Don't yell at us!", the owl fumed.

"Yeah!", the bat agreed, "Don't butt in!"

They were so busy arguing that they didn't see Kitty and Dudley grab the goods they were supposed to take to Snaptrap. By the time they turned around, Jeremiah and Iris had knocked them on the head with a frying pan and knocked them out. Bird Brain was with Snaptrap and he saw that his goons had not returned.

"Henchmen, report!", he called out.

"Prepare for trouble.", Dudley called from somewhere.

"Prepare for trouble?", Snaptrap asked.

"Yes, and make it double.", Jeremiah added.

"Show yourselves!", Bird Brain demanded.

Then a smoke bomb flew out of nowhere and billowed thick oily smoke as it blew up. Bird Brain and Snaptrap stopped wrecking Easter eggs and got ready to fight. They then saw Dudley appear on their left.

"To protect the world from annihilation.", he said with pride.

"To protect all the world's nations.", Jeremiah added as he appeared next to Dudley.

And it continued as such:

"To vanquish the evils of sin and hate."

"To send lost souls to Heaven's gate."

"Dudley Puppy!"

"Jeremiah Jackal!"

"TUFF and ULTRA keep fighting until evil is no more."

"Prepare yourselves cause this means war."

Bird Brain and Snaptrap attacked, but Dudley and Jeremiah were ready. After a really intense and brutal fight, both sides were taking the heat but not giving in. In fact this fight kept going on til early Easter morning when the Easter Bunny came by and saw what was going on.

"Should I interfere?", he asked himself.

Then a bolt of lightning Jeremiah fired at Bird Brain almost hit him.

"Never mind."

The Easter Bunny did his biz and was on his way. By then, the fight was over and Jeremiah had called Dark Wolf to send a crew to haul Snaptrap, Bird Brain and Bird Brain's goons off to jail.

"What were you doing here?", Dudley asked Jeremiah.

"Dark Wolf got intel that Zero wanted this event to crumble so he sent Iris and me to prevent it.", Jeremiah said, "How bout you?"

Dudley just fell over and was sleeping soundly. Kitty yawned too. Fighting all night can take it's toll on someone, luckily they were rested by the time the event started up. Jeremiah and Iris helped their fellow ULTRA agents clear the damage Snaptrap and Bird Brain caused before any activities started up. It was a great Easter. Everyone was collecting eggs, making chocolate treats, having fun, and just getting some fresh air. ULTRA even got a live band to preform for the event.

"Happy Easter Kitty.", Dudley said to Kitty as they sat under a shady tree.

"Happy Easter Dudley.", Kitty answered him.

She saw that Dudley was having a great time and Jeremiah came over with Iris.

"Mind if we sit here?", Jeremiah asked.

"Not at all.", Kitty said.

So they sat under the tree watching everyone have fun and eat their candy and eggs. This was one Easter that was going to be a keeper.

A/N: Dudley and Jeremiah's motto is based off Team Rocket's from Pokemon. I don't claim anything.


	3. Jeremiah's Anniversary

Summer was certain to be real bright on this morning in Petropolis. School was out, children were out frolicking in the park, and Dudley was watching all this from a window in TUFF HQ. He was taking it easy today. Crime was minimal and it was such a nice day, that he thought he would take a drive and get his mind off things. As he made his way to his car, Kitty happened to be around at the time and being done with her training to be the chief, decided to find out what he was doing.

"Where you off to?", she asked him as she stopped him at the elevator.

"Just a drive.", Dudley answered, "Get some fresh air into my system."

"Mind if I come?", Kitty asked, "I'm done for the day. And we hardly had time to ourselves since Valentine's Day."

Dudley remembered that time alright.

"Sure.", he said with a smile, "Let's get a move on."

Kitty stopped him again.

"Why are you wearing pants?", she asked him.

Dudley looked at the pants he was wearing and looked Kitty in the eye.

"In case Jeremiah shows up. You know how he is when I don't wear them.", he said to her.

Kitty didn't argue with that. Soon they were in the car and driving down the highway. Dudley had his head out the way most dogs do when they ride in a car. Then the car's communicator went off. As Kitty answered it, Dorian's image came up.

"What's up Doc?", Kitty asked.

"Can you two meet me at the next department store?", Dorian asked, "There's something you should know."

After pulling into parking as Dorian told them, Dudley and Kitty went into the nearest store where Dorian was with his assistants handling a bunch of bags of stuff. Dudley and Kitty took some of the bags and helped load them into the back of the car.

"What's all this for?", Dudley asked.

"It's for Jeremiah.", Dorian stated, "His anniversary is coming up and he's very busy trying to get it into place."

"His anniversary?", Dudley asked, "What's the occasion?"

"He's celebrating the day that he met Iris.", Dorian told him, "It's very special to him."

"Can we help?", Kitty asked.

Dorian brightened.

"Sure you can.", he said smiling, "With you helping, we'll be done in no time. Just promise me something."

"What's that?", Kitty asked.

"Don't tell Iris.", Dorian cautioned, "Jeremiah wants this to be a surprise."

By the time they got to ULTRA HQ, they unloaded all of Dorian's stuff and got down to biz in a conference room.

"Jeremiah wants something romantic.", Dorian said, "Any ideas?"

"I got one.", Kitty said.

"I'm listening.", Dorian said.

Kitty whispered into Dorian's ear for a minute and Dorian wrote her idea in his digital notebook.

"I think that will work.", Dorian said, "But we'll need some kind of music for it."

"We got an angelic choir.", Dudley suggested.

"That will work.", Dorian said as he wrote that down, "And Iris will need to wear something special. How's this?"

Dorian showed a gorgeous fairy tale like dress and right away it was decided that this dress was the one they picked.

"It's gonna look nice in blue.", Dudley said as Dorian put the dress data into his notebook.

"Actually, I was thinking of making it pink.", Kitty said as she overheard Dudley.

Dudley didn't answer back, but he didn't agree with Kitty's choice. After that was done, Dorian went to his lab to get the dress ready and get other stuff done. Dudley and Kitty helped too. After getting some designs into place, they were set. As they made their way to the Sassy Salmon where the event would take place, they almost ran into Iris. Luckily, Jeremiah was nearby and interfered before she saw them. As Jeremiah talked with Iris, he led her away allowing Dudley, Kitty, and Dorian to get the things into the Sassy Salmon without her seeing. Once inside, they closed the doors. Normally, the Sassy Salmon was where agents came to relax, but this was a special occasion. Some agents were hanging decorations, some were getting the food table set, and the rest were making sure the lighting was right.

With Dorian distracted by getting some technological special effects into the scenery, Dudley found the data for the dress Iris would wear and believe it or not, he found out how to change the color.

"Make it blue.", he instructed.

In an instant, the image of the dress turned from white to a pretty sky blue. Dudley put the device down, but he forgot to turn the image off as he went to help hang some medieval banners on a wall. Kitty saw the image and came over since she was done with getting food ready on the food table and picked the device up.

"Make it pink.", she said.

The dress image went from sky blue to pink and Kitty went back to help a chef with his butterscotch rolls. Unfortunately she forgot to turn the image off too and Dudley saw it and headed over the moment he finished hanging a banner up.

"Make it blue.", he told the machine again.

Once again the dress turned blue, but Kitty saw it and pulled a small remote device from her pocket the moment Dudley turned away and pointed it at the dress image as she set the butterscotch rolls on the table.

"Pink.", she said harshly( she was getting a little bit peeved).

Dudley was about to put a suit of armor up when he saw the image of the dress turn pink and he whipped out a similar remote device and pointed it at the image.

"Blue.", he stated.

This time Kitty caught him as the image changed once more.

"Will you stop changing the color?", she asked him as she turned the dress pink again.

"You stop changing the color.", Dudley countered as he turned the dress image blue again, "Besides, blue looks much cooler."

"But pink is more formal.", Kitty stated as she turned the image pink again.

"And I say blue is better.", Dudley stated.

Dudley tried turning the dress image blue again, but he hit Kitty instead and her suit turned blue causing Dudley to laugh a bit.

"Feeling kind of blue?", he asked.

Kitty frowned and fired a color scheme at Dudley which hit his nose turning it red.

"I think you have a cold.", she countered.

Kitty turned her suit back to normal and was setting some punch into place when she was hit by another color altering which made her suit blue again and she spilled the punch. She whirled around and fired another one at Dudley which he ducked under, but it bounced off the armor behind him and his whole head turned pink. As the armor behind him fell, Dudley hit Kitty with another color altering which made her face blue. And now they were both sending color changing blasts at each other and the other agents tried to get cover. Now things were really getting out of hand, with Dudley and Kitty sending color changing shots at each other, the decorations and food were taking the hit too. The banners fell off the walls, the food went flying, and Dudley and Kitty finally aimed a color change at the dress image which both hit at the same time and made it a big color mess.

"Now look what you've done!", Kitty said to Dudley as she headed over to the dress image.

"What I've done?!", Dudley countered, "You're to blame as much as me!"

Dorian had finished his device and when he turned around, he was in shock. Dudley and Kitty looked like they were ready for round two, but then something caught all their ears. It was Jeremiah on his way to see how things were going. Dudley and Kitty quickly changed their colors back and the other agents came back in now that order was restored. They hurried about, fixing everything up. Dorian's assistants made the clean up much faster. Before they were done, Kitty got to the dress image and set it near Dorian.

"Color pink.", she instructed and the dress image turned all pink.

This time she made sure the image went off before handing it to Dorian. Dudley still wanted the dress to be blue, but since the device now had a code on it, he was locked out. Jeremiah came in just as the last mess was cleaned up.

"Doc, what was all that commotion?", Jeremiah asked, "I think I heard a battle going on."

"Just a little argument going on.", Dorian stated, "But it's settled now."

Jeremiah looked around and observed the room.

"Nice touch.", he said, "This Medieval theme will work perfectly. Iris and I are going to take a stroll. Will this place on time?"

"Sure it will.", Dorian stated.

Jeremiah left to find Iris, but the moment he left, Dorian had his image of the dress Iris would wear into his pocket so it wouldn't cause anymore rifts. Luckily there were none for the rest of the day. Finally it was time to call it in for the night. Dudley and Kitty spent the night at the base since they were there. As they got into his dorm room, Dudley saw something on his bed. A wrapped package from his mom. There was even a note. "I cleaned this for you while you were helping. Hope you make Jeremiah's anniversary very special. Mom". Dudley opened it to see his new tuxedo cleaned and pressed like he just bought the thing. Dudley put it in his dresser since he was there and got into bed.

"I think I'll go with my old medieval knight look.", he thought to himself, "That way I'll fit in."

Dudley wasn't the only one who was considering the medieval look. Kitty was in her room and was going through her closet hoping to find just the right dress for the occasion. She pulled one out, held it in front of her while posing in front of a full length mirror before judging it.

"Too lacy.", she said as she put the dress she had back into the closet.

She pulled out another dress, but it was too messy so she had to go with something else. Finally, she thought she found the right dress for the occasion. It was a formal gown that medieval noble women wore in the day and it did have a nice shade of yellow so she put it on her bed so she can tailor any loose threads or patch some holes. After tailoring and patching for about an hour, Kitty had her dress ready for the day. She put a plastic covering over it to protect it from dust and things before heading to bed.

Early the following day, Dorian and Dark Wolf were double checking that everything was set. The choir had taken their places, the musicians were in place, area decorated just right, and the food freshly made and ready to be eaten.

"Looks like everything is in order.", Dark Wolf stated with pride.

"Sure does.", Dorian answered.

Dorian looked at the clock and knew that Jeremiah would be waking up Iris anytime now. Luckily the fellow operatives arrived with Dudley and Kitty following. Dudley was wearing the clothes of a rich nobleman( he changed his mind at the last minute on what he would wear) while Kitty wore her flowing gown. Dudley walked over to Dorian with Kitty alongside him.

"I sent the dress code to Jeremiah last night.", Dorian told them, "I don't know what he's wearing, but it is going to be good."

Dorian was dressed like a royal adviser and Dark Wolf was wearing a king's robe and armor. The other agents were dressed similarly, but different. Finally, a fanfare sounded on the trumpets on a balcony. Everyone turned to see Jeremiah and Iris walk inside the room hand in hand. Iris was wearing the same dress Dorian's device was displayed while Jeremiah was wearing the attire of a medieval prince. Dudley kept looking on with Kitty alongside him as Jeremiah led Iris to the center of the room. Then the orchestra that was assembled below the angelic choir started to play as Jeremiah and Iris started to dance across the floor. Dudley heard someone crying and he turned to see him mom( she was dressed like a medieval queen) wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"What's wrong Mom?", Dudley asked.

"I'm just so happy that I could be here.", she said.

"Yes Mom.", Dudley said as he looked back at Jeremiah and Iris, "I'm happy t-"

He stopped and let out a gasp of surprise.

"Pink.", he frowned as he saw Iris' dress.

Quickly, he pulled out his color alternator and aimed it at Iris.

"Blue!", he ordered.

Iris' dress changed color just as the choir started to sing. Kitty saw that Dudley changed the dress again and she pulled her own color alternator out and aimed it at Iris.

"Pink!", she stated firmly.

While Dudley and Kitty kept changing Iris' dress color, Dorian could see that Jeremiah and Iris were not noticing so he activated his special device which altered the room to make it look like Jeremiah and Iris were dancing in the clouds. Jeremiah and Iris paused a minute so Jeremiah could savor the moment.

"Happy anniversary Iris.", Jeremiah said to Iris.

Iris got all teary eyed as she looked into Jeremiah's eyes.

"Thanks Jeremiah, you big lug.", she said as she smiled.

Finally, even though Dudley and Kitty were still changing Iris' dress color, Jeremiah and Iris kissed making the fellow agents sigh and smile. Finally, after Jeremiah and Iris had their dance and the music ended, everyone headed for the food tables to enjoy the long and tasty meals that were there. It was truly an anniversary that nobody there would ever forget.

A/N: I based this one off Disney's Sleeping Beauty. I don't claim anything.


	4. World War Puppy

Dudley walked up the stairs in his house with Peg leading.

"Why are we going into the attic again?", Dudley asked.

"To get rid of some old junk that has been cluttering the space.", Peg answered, "That place hasn't been cleaned in years."

Dudley groaned because it was such a nice sunny day outside and crime was low for today and he really wanted to drive around and get some air. Peg heard him and gave him a look that was concerning and threatening at the same time.

"Dudley, there's a ton of stuff up there that has been sitting around. It's really interesting what you can find if you think about it. I've already called Jeremiah to come over to help. He told me he was bored so I said I'd pay him five bucks to help you clean the attic."

"Wait, you're going to have Jeremiah Jackal over here and pay him?!", Dudley asked in shock, "But you never pay me when I help out around the house."

"You set the stove on fire, broke my dishwasher, ran the lawn mower over my flower beds, and you bring strangers home when I send you to get groceries which you don't bother purchasing.", Peg said firmly, "May I mention the other times?"

Dudley shook his head.

"Good boy.", Peg said giving him a pinch on the cheek just as the doorbell rang, "Oh good, he's here."

Peg went back downstairs while Dudley went up to the attic. He had never been up there, but there was a first for anything. At the top of the stairs and halfway down the hall, Dudley saw the rope connecting to the trapdoor on the ceiling which opened into a ladder when he pulled it. Dudley ascended up the ladder and flicked the switch to turn the lights on. The attic was filled with a bunch of stacked boxes with all sorts of old looking stuff. An old sewing table held a dust covered microwave with some shelves of dusty books and other boxes. There was dust in the air which gave a musty smell which made Dudley gag.

"Man, Mom wasn't kidding.", Dudley thought to himself, "Might as well start."

Dudley moved a couple boxes around which proved pretty hard cause they were so heavy.

"What is even in these things?", he asked himself.

Dudley found a large trunk near the window that overlooked the front lawn and lifting the rusty handle, looked inside. Inside was an old looking army helmet, a set of books, a few pictures that were framed, and some old blankets that looked like they had faint stains still lingering. One book caught Dudley's eye cause it was leather and after lifting it out blew the dust off it. That's when he saw a name in faint ink writing on the bottom of it's back cover when he turned it over.

"Sasha B. Pupvich?", he read, "Who's that?"

"Who's who?", a voice asked from behind him.

Dudley turned around to see Jeremiah standing near the sewing table.

"Nothing.", Dudley said quickly, "When did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago.", Jeremiah stated, "I even brought some extra hands to help out."

Dudley saw Kitty and Iris come up out of the trapdoor and the cleaning got underway.

Cleaning up the attic was certainly no easy feat, but at the same time, Dudley and Jeremiah went through a few and found some interesting things.

"Oh look, all my old chew toys.", Dudley said as he looked in a box labeled "Little Dudley's Toys", "These are from my kindergarten days."

Kitty was setting a box labeled "Scrapbooks" down and came over to see what Dudley was doing. She reached in and pulled out a very old looking rubber bone with some teething marks still visible.

"How long have these been up here?", Kitty asked.

Dudley looked perplexed.

"Let's see, how old am I?"

Kitty felt like she shouldn't answer that one so she went back to helping Jeremiah and Iris with clearing out the attic. Dudley sat into one of the old armchairs that was nearby and took the book out he found earlier. He opened it up and saw a bunch of writing in Russian which obviously he didn't know. Luckily he found a Russian to English dictionary on a shelf nearby which he could read and use to translate unfortunately for him he didn't get a chance cause the attic was cleared up before he translated the first page and Kitty came over to get him.

"What's that?", she asked him.

Dudley quickly hid the book he was trying to read.

"Nothing."

Kitty stood her ground and kept her eyes on him.

"Dudley, what are you reading?"

Dudley saw she wasn't giving up so he pulled the book out.

"I don't know. It's all written in gibberish."

Kitty took a look at it and then handed it back.

"Let's go downstairs. Maybe your mom can help us with it."

Dudley and Kitty turned the lights off in the now cleaner and more organized attic and went back down the ladder which they put back up before going downstairs where Peg was talking with Jeremiah and Iris. Peg saw the book Dudley had and looked interested.

"Well Dudley, looks like you found your great-great-great grandfather's war journal."

Dudley looked vexed.

"War journal?"

Peg took the book from him before going further.

"Your great-great-great grandfather Sasha Pupvich was a soldier in the Soviet Union during World War II.", Peg explained, "I could read it, but it's very worn and the writing seems to have faded."

"Maybe I can help with that.", Jeremiah said as he and Iris walked over, "Dorian invented this just the other day and hardly used it so I asked if I could barrow it and he said I could."

"Barrow what?", Kitty asked.

Dorian was the head of ULTRA's research and development and often invented a bunch of gadgets to pass the time. Whatever he came up with often did it's job a lot better than what they had. Jeremiah pulled out a small ray and after setting the dial to the appropriate setting fired at the war journal which restored itself to look as if it was bought just yesterday. Peg opened it and the Russian hand writing was new too as if Sasha Pupvich had just written in it.

"Sasha is a boy's name?", Dudley asked.

"In Russia it is.", Peg said as she seated herself in a chair by the fireplace, "Shall I read it to you?"(Peg could read Russian perfectly)

Dudley seated in front of her with Kitty beside him. Jeremiah and Iris sat down as well.

***FLASHBACK***

Sasha held on to his seat as the transport truck drove down the war torn and very bumpy road. His fellow soldiers had fought bravely against Germany and the tyrant Hitler who had the Jews sent to his death camps and hunt down to the last. Now Russia and France had taken enough of Hitler's actions and declared war on him. At this point Hitler's Nazi forces were almost gone and Hitler would finally be brought to justice. (Relax. I got my translator mode on so everyone speaks English.) Sasha had four other soldiers who would take out the last outpost Hitler had in the area and for a white terrier, Sasha was certain to serve his country. One of his fellow soldiers ( a Rottweiler) named Fusilier turned his way and gave him a leather book.

"What's this for?", Sasha asked as he noticed every page of the book was blank.

"Keep a record of our mission.", Fusilier stated.

No sooner had he gave Sasha the book, Sasha started writing and interviewing the other soldiers. It took a while, but finally, they reached an old and abandoned looking church in the middle of a desolate and very foggy ghost town. Sasha, Fusilier and the others got out and the driver( a Russian blue cat) handed them the transmitter from the seat beside him.

"Use this to call an air strike or if you need help.", he stated, "I'll go inform our officials."

The truck drove off after the other soldiers got out with some ammo and supplies from the back. Sasha didn't know what was going to go down here, but it was where they were sent so he wasn't about to complain. He didn't have time to wait cause the group had gotten their guns loaded, devices on their gear and ready to go. It was late in the afternoon and getting dark pretty fast so Fusilier had the group put up a perimeter and assigned lookout. Sasha took shelter in a nearby house to take his helmet off and let the cold air cool off his brown hair. It may have been military cut, but at least it helped keep his helmet on. And his war uniform was certain to be dirty riding in the transport truck and he took some time to write in the journal. He had finished writing a whole page when he heard something coming from nearby. He peeked outside to look around with his gun loaded and light on. He had just gone a few feet when a calico cat in a french war suit came around a corner.

"Who are you?", Sasha asked as he cocked his gun.

"Felicity Katswell of the French embassy.", the cat stated confirming she was a girl, "I'm under orders to investigate this place."

Sasha relaxed a bit, but kept his guard up.

"What brings you out here?"

Felicity looked concerned.

"Follow me."

Cautiously, Sasha followed Felicity into the church that his group was placed outside of and it didn't look like any out of the ordinary, but then Sasha heard the faint sound of static electricity and faint grinding gears.

"What's that sound?", he whispered to Felicity.

Felicity didn't answer. She just pointed to a window in the back of the church.

"Take a look.", she said.

Sasha went up to the window and through the filthy glass saw something that made his stomach churn. Standing around a conveyor belt was several Nazi soldiers and scientists placing dismembered body parts on and sending them into a large furnace which had been outfitted to resemble some kind of generator/construction machine and was then having new soldiers outfitted with machine parts infused to them staggering out the side. Some had blades coming from their elbows, some had metal rods in their heads, and more gruesome things like that. Some of the scientists and Nazis were talking, but luckily Sasha and Felicity(she was looking in too) knew German.

"We have the latest batch of Zombots ready sir.", a scientist informed a Nazi official( a Doberman Pincher) who appeared to be in charge by the way he was dressed.

"Excellent. Hitler will be pleased that his last resort works so well.", the Nazi official answered as his platoon of new zombie/machine soldiers staggered into place, "Soldiers impervious to bullets, unable to feel fear, and able to rebuild themselves. A work of art."

Sasha and Felicity fell back.

"We got to warn the troops.", Sasha said.

Felicity couldn't disagree with that, but when they turned to leave, the doors swung shut and the lights went out. The only light was coming from the torches on the wall which made the room even more creepy. Then out of the dark clanked a creepy looking soldier( obviously a Zombot). It stood almost twelve feet due to it being on metal stilts than legs, had long steel blades for hands, and a twelve inch drill in the middle of it's gas mask covered face. All it need was a set of clear wings and Sasha would have thought it was a mosquito. Then Felicity found out that the Zombot wasn't alone. At either side of them, Sasha and Felicity saw two others. The one on Felicity's side was six foot and had a set of metal jaws that took up the lower half of it's face, razor clawed hands that crackled with electricity, and heavy armored shoes while the one on Sasha's side had large metal spikes on it's back, cannons for shoulders, whipping cables that lashed like barbed tentacles for arms and hands, with metal covering the top half of it's face. There came the sounds of gunfire and explosions outside, but Sasha and Felicity were already having trouble. The Zombots charged, but Sasha and Felicity were no strangers to combat. Even though it was three against two, the fight seemed like two against ten. Then Sasha had an idea. He got the attackers to get close to him, and at the right moment, he got the cable armed one to wrap it's arms around the mosquito looking one causing it to topple over and impale the metal jawed one who had cornered Felicity which set off a huge voltage shock which zapped all three and made them short out and all fall on the floor with a loud thud obviously dead. Sasha helped Felicity up.

"What made you link them up like that?", she asked him.

"Metal conducts electricity.", Sasha answered.

And then they were zapped by another bolt of electricity and were unconscious.

When Sasha and Felicity came to, they found out they were on the conveyor belt they saw earlier and tied up. The Nazis had Sasha's fellow soldiers tied up and gagged as well and the official dressed Nazi approaching them.

"You know, Hitler always insisted on using dead soldiers for this machine.", he said smiling wickedly, "But let's see what happens when living soldiers are introduced to it. I wonder how you'll look."

The scientists activated the machine and the belt started to move. Sasha and Felicity were really scared indeed. As they got closer and closer Felicity remembered something. Using her natural cat claws, she began to saw through the rope, but that would take a bit so Sasha started thinking too. Luckily Sasha's fellow soldiers had devised a plan and Fusilier had untied his grenade by latching the pin to his belt and after dropping it, the pin popped out and with a toss, Fusilier had the grenade land directly in the end of the conveyor belt. What happened next could only be described as pandemonium. First the machine blew a fuse causing it to topple over and the panels sparked and blew. The Zombots went berserk and attacked everything( including one another), and Sasha, Felicity, and Sasha's fellow troops tried to make a hasty retreat. And that was when Sasha tripped over the transmitter his group had when they came and the red switch on the side was flipped which made a weird beeping.

"What's that beeping?", Sasha asked.

Fusilier looked alarmed.

"You called in the air strike!", he called, "We got five minutes before we all get bombed!"

Now the group really needed to get away cause the air strike would take out the whole area not just the church they were in. As they all ran through the combat violence going on, the Nazi official ( who obviously heard about the air strike) quickly got the rest of his troops and surviving scientists( the rest were killed in the fight) and headed off in the other direction. The Zombots were too busy fighting each other to notice anything( hey they may be dead and freaky looking, but they weren't very smart). Once outside, Sasha saw that the transport truck his group arrived in just skid to a stop in front of the church and he heard the sound of planes overhead.

"Thirty seconds!", he screamed.

That made the group run faster and were in the truck in almost no time.

"Air strike?", the driver asked.

Felicity jumped in and gave the Russian blue a panicked look.

"Get us out of the area and step on it!", she screamed.

The driver didn't have to be told twice cause he did step on the gas and the truck sped off down the road as the sun was rising and making the area more visible. As they sped down the roads, some bullets grazed the truck side.

"Now what?", Sasha asked as he peeked out.

The Nazis were on armored cars and were in hot pursuit with guns firing off with death on their minds by the way they were firing all they had. And that was when the bombs came down. Each bomb made a shock wave that threatened to tip the truck over, but the driver knew what he was doing. Just as the Nazis reloaded for another round, another bomb came down on top of them and went off the moment it hit.

"Well, that's that.", Fusilier said and he noticed Sasha writing in the journal, "Forgot to write while you were fighting?"

Sasha didn't answer, but Fusilier assumed he was so he let Sasha be. He pulled a radio out of his uniform and made a call.

"Mission Completed."

***End Flashback***

Dudley grasped Kitty's arm obviously scared( a little) while Jeremiah, Iris, and Kitty looked in awe as Peg read the final entry.

"So Felicity went back to France to tell her officials that she was okay.", Peg read, "I must say that I look forward to seeing her again, but for now I got a victory parade to attend with Joseph Stalin. May this journal remind me that Evil has many forms, but this one was almost like it was in it's most pure one. My fellow soldiers and I don't talk about what we saw back there. It will haunt us to our dying breath, but we now know that Hitler is finally defeated and the war is over. Sasha Benedict Pupvich 1945"

Peg was about to close the journal when a photo slipped out. Dudley had gotten over his fear by now so he picked it up. It showed Sasha and Joseph Stalin( a Siberian Husky) standing side by side in front of the Soviet flag. Kitty saw it.

"You know, Felicity was my great-great-great grandmother."

Dudley looked surprised.

"Really?"

Kitty pulled a restored photo out of her pocket and laid it on the floor so Dudley could see it. It showed Felicity and her French officer( a French poodle) in front of the Eiffel Tower. Peg put Sasha's journal on the shelf behind her and paid Jeremiah his five bucks.

"Thanks for helping.", she said.

"Glad to be of help.", Jeremiah said as Iris and him left.

Peg saw Dudley and Kitty were admiring their World War II ancestors and she chose to leave them be. They had worked hard on the attic and she could use a nap after all. Before she got into bed, she placed an old record on an old days record player and gave it a little crank. This was the recording of the Soviet Victory march on the day Sasha had mentioned in his journal and apparently even though it was pretty old, worked very well. Peg smiled as she went up the stairs, but when she got under the attic, she saw the door the Dudley's room was unlocked so she closed it before going to her own.

A/N: I got the idea from "Frankenstein's Army". I don't claim anything.


	5. Puppy Thanksgiving

Autumn winds were lowing through the streets and the leaves had already fallen and turned brown. Everyone in Petropolis was really getting into the mood. Halloween was over so the decorations were taken down and the stores had red tagged all the leftover costumes and sweets. Dudley was in his yard with Kitty raking the leaves into piles.

"Thanks for helping out Kitty.", Dudley said as he tied a full trash bag closed.

"I'm just happy I was excused for the day.", Kitty said as she put the rake down and started opening another trash bag.

After a while the yard was all cleared out and Kitty and Dudley went inside where Peg was setting the table up for dinner.

"Dudley, could you check the furnace?", she asked Dudley, "It's kind of cold in here."

"Mom, the window is open.", Dudley said as he pointed over her shoulder.

Sure enough, the window was open and Peg closed it. Then she looked at Dudley and looked interested.

"Thanks honey. Would you also get the roast in the oven?"

Kitty thought fast.

"Hey Peg, why don't I check for you?", she asked.

Peg smiled.

"Thanks Kitty. You're such a good help."

Kitty appreciated the fact Peg could say her name right and the roast was done when she took it out so she put a hot pad on the counter and put it there to cool. Kitty knew Dudley really loved meat cause he was already sniffing the air and piecing together what it was.

"Kitty, would you like to stay for diner tonight?", Peg asked as she came in with Dudley.

"Actually, I got to head back to TUFF.", Kitty said, "Still got a couple things to do before the day gets too late. Thanks anyway."

Dudley helped Kitty to the door while Peg prepared the boiled corn and potatoes she had on the stove.

"Chief still working on your training?", Dudley asked, "Thought he'd be done and decommissioned by now."

"You know Chief.", Kitty said, "He never gives up easily even though it is unavoidable."

Dudley couldn't disagree with that. Herbert had a way of keeping his position even though he was way old( no offense) and when he held on to something, it was a life-or-death situation. Kitty was the new chief and Herbert was supposed to be teaching her what she needed and then be an ordinary pedestrian, but thanks to Zero and his uprising it had to be postponed. Dudley helped Kitty into her car and watched her drive off. He couldn't help but feel a little sad about it cause he really would like her to stay a little longer, but it was what it was.

"Dudley, dinner's ready.", Peg called from the front door.

"Coming Mom.", Dudley called back as he started to turn around.

Peg saw his expression and stopped him at the door.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I really wanted Kitty to stay Mom.", Dudley told her, "She just makes me feel like I'm important and special when she's around."

Peg put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I'm sure she feels the same way."

Dudley wiped the tears starting to form around his eyes. It was nice of Peg to help him feel better when he was down.

The following morning, Dudley was at work at TUFF and was as usual in the Snack Room relaxing( he was on a coffee break not that he drinks coffee but you get the idea). Right at that moment, he heard the faint sound of something landing on the roof of TUFF so he went up to see what was up.

"It's probably Jeremiah and Iris dropping in to say hello.", he thought to himself as he got to the roof.

Sure enough, Jeremiah and Iris were right there and Jeremiah had his cycle in it's cube form which he put in his pocket.

"Hey Dudley, what's up?", Iris asked.

"Not much really.", Dudley stated, "Any luck with taking Zero down?"

Jeremiah looked concerned.

"We just got a call from HQ that Zero seems to have gone underground, but I find that unlikely."

"Why is that?", Dudley asked.

"Call it a hunch.", Jeremiah stated, "But we'll get to that later. Iris and I thought we'd drop by and see how everyone's doing."

Dudley led Jeremiah and Iris back inside where everything seemed pretty much the same as when Dudley left. They had gone through the main hallway when Dudley caught sight of the calender.

"Hey, it's the first week of November."

Jeremiah and Iris paused to get a glimpse too.

"Yep, it's official.", Jeremiah stated, "That means that Thanksgiving will soon be here."

Dudley couldn't hide his excitement.

"Oh I love Thanksgiving. There's food, we talk to other people, and food, and-"

Jeremiah pinched Dudley's lips shut to make him stop.

"We get it.", Jeremiah said firmly.

Jeremiah let go and Dudley massaged his lips.

"Well, you don't have to pinch so hard.", Dudley said.

"What's going on over here?", Kitty asked as she walked over.

"We were thinking of where to have Thanksgiving.", Jeremiah stated, "And I think I know a good place to have it."

"Where's that?", Dudley asked.

"You'll see.", Jeremiah said with a smile.

For several weeks, Dudley waited on what Jeremiah was talking about. Petropolis was getting into the swing as well. Grocery stores were being overwhelmed with customers spending a ton of money on food for Thanksgiving with coupons in abundance. Peg even got into the fray as she got Dudley up earlier than usual to get a prime parking space.

"Mom, do we have to get all this food so soon?", Dudley asked as Peg loaded some boxes of instant mashed potatoes into the already near full shopping cart.

"Dudley, a lot of people want the best spaces when there is a rush.", Peg stated as she was loading some cans of cranberry sauce, "We left home early so we would have a place to park."

Dudley wanted to complain, but his experience with Jeremiah taught him that it wouldn't do anything so he kept quiet. Soon Peg finished her shopping and Dudley even with his malamute stamina was staggering under all that food. By the time they got to the car, Dudley had almost collapsed. Luckily he managed to get the food into the back of the car and could catch his breath.

"If Jeremiah wants me to work on my upper body strength he should have me do this.", he muttered to himself.

"Make you do what?"

Dudley jumped and turned to see Jeremiah behind him. Dudley tried to think of a response, but it was kind of hard cause Jeremiah's concerned look freaked him out. Fortunately Jeremiah could tell Dudley was kind of scared so he eased up.

"Never mind. Doing some Thanksgiving shopping?"

Dudley nodded and Peg came over since she saw they were talking.

"So what brings you here?", Peg asked Jeremiah.

"Just getting a bargain on the food here.", Jeremiah stated, "I can't believe they have these kind of prices while the other places really seem to be competitive with each other."

"Tell me about it.", Dudley said, "Mom got me up at five in the morning and had me drive to about twelve different places just to see how pricey they were."

Peg could see Dudley wanted to get a move on so she cut the conversation short.

"Well Dudley and I need to get the food ready for tomorrow evening.", she told Jeremiah, "Pleasure talking to you."

"Anytime.", Jeremiah said with a pleasant smile.

Jeremiah then turned and went on his way as Peg and Dudley got into Dudley's car and were off.

That night Dudley helped Peg make food for tomorrow night.

"I wonder what place Jeremiah was mentioning.", he muttered as he stirred the mashed potatoes next to the boiling pot of corn.

"Maybe it's something nice.", Peg guessed, "You never know."

Dudley was turning over some sourdough bread when the door bell rang. Peg could manage for a bit so Dudley answered it. And right outside was Kitty, Keswick, Herbert and a bunch of other agents from TUFF.

"What's everyone doing here?", Dudley asked.

"We heard that you needed a little help.", Keswick stated( he was wearing his special collar), "We had our posts done so we thought we'd come lend a hand."

"And no offense Agent Puppy, but you went a little overboard on that e-mail you sent us.", Herbert stated as he pulled out a tiny laptop to show his point.

Dudley blushed a bit.

"Yeah, I guess I did go a little overboard."

"Anyway, we decided to help out since we get bored very easily.", Kitty said, "And don't try denying it. I got proof."

None of the other agents could disagree with that. And then Dudley smelled something burning and he rushed back in followed by everyone else to see that the stove looked ready to fry. Luckily they reacted in time to get things back under control again. Peg was happy that the house didn't burn down( it happened one time) and even happier that the food was getting done faster. Keswick had brought over some machines that helped make more room to cook by assembling into an outdoor kitchen. That way there was room in the house and outside.

"Seems like a barbeque festival or something.", Dudley thought out loud as he helped with some boiled vegetables, "Reminds me of when I was the Pancake Marshal."

Kitty smiled cause she remembered that day alright. Sometime ago there was a pancake festival going on and the Wannabee wanted to ruin it so everyone would put honey on the pancakes instead of syrup. Luckily Dudley and Kitty stopped him( with some help from the Chameleon I might add) and saved the festival in time. She still could taste that maple syrup in her mouth as if the whole thing happened yesterday. With all the extra hands, the food got cooked a lot faster and when everything was in it's proper container and stashed away, the day had gotten late and everyone was pretty worn out.

"I...didn't know...cooking...was so...hard.", Dudley wheezed as he collapsed into a seating position.

"You said it.", Herbert gasped as he leaned against a box of rolls.

Even though everyone was pretty tired, Keswick managed to get his machines packed up and everyone managed to leave.

"Thanks for the help everyone.", Peg said as he had a tanker full of lemonade which she handed each agent that came out.

The lemonade definitely helped perk everyone up and everyone was felling a little more awake( just enough to get home okay. And Kitty was the last to go, but Dudley felt like she wanted to be last.

"See you tomorrow night.", Kitty said to Dudley before she left.

"I'll be there.", Dudley answered.

The following day, Dudley met up with everyone at TUFF early. It was Thanksgiving and everyone was already getting the place set up with the Thanksgiving decorations. Dudley saw Kitty hanging up some paper food bouquets and came over to talk to her.

"Hey Kitty, ready for tonight?", he asked as he helped her with her work.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be a real Thanksgiving feast alright.", Kitty answered as they were finishing, "Jeremiah said he called some friends and he'll come take us to them cause they have plenty of room to spare for all the food we'll have."

The day went on kind of slow cause crime seemed manageable and before long, it was close to five o clock. As everyone checked out, the filed out with all the food they made the day before(it was still warm) and sure enough, Jeremiah was standing in the middle of the street by a tunnel leading down. Kitty and Dudley were at the head so as Jeremiah led the line down, they decided to talk to him.

"So who's hosting the feast?", Dudley asked.

"I called Caleb and he said that his community was having a traditional Thanksgiving so I asked if we could attend too."

Dudley paused a minute.

"You mean Caleb of the Undesirables?", he asked.

"You bet.", Jeremiah said with a wink.

The Undesirables were inhabitants of Hades that Jeremiah liberated when he started the Underworld Civil war. They were a little odd looking and spoke a strange way, but luckily they were civil and had translator collars to help them out. When they filed through the sewer system, Jeremiah lead them to the opening the the underground city where Caleb and his subjects lived. As the line filed through the simple houses, blacksmith, bakery, and doctor's office, they came to an astounding sight. Lined across a huge football field sized clearing, Caleb, Dark Wolf, Jack, Iris, Dorian, Reynaldo, a ton of ULTRA agents, and Caleb's fellow Undesirables were seating around massive tables big enough to cover a lot of people. Even though there was a lot of food already, Keswick deployed several serving bots that helped put the food TUFF brought among the rest( there was room). Jeremiah came up to Caleb who smiled in gratitude. Dudley and Kitty came too.

"Thanks for having us over Caleb.", Dudley said as he shook the honey badger's hand.

"Thank you for celebrating with us.", Caleb answered( his translator collar was on), "Now that everyone's here, let's eat."

Even though there was quite a lot of guests to serve, there was plenty of food to go around. Dudley and Jeremiah were seated next to Caleb and Reynaldo near a huge platter of turkey and potatoes. Even in the dim light of underground, everyone was eating food, talking with each other, and having fun. By the time the food was gone, everyone was certain to have had their share.

"Now this is Thanksgiving.", Peg stated as she helped with clean up( she came too).

"Alright people.", Dark Wolf called out, "Let's wrap it up."

After clearing the tables of the plates and leftovers, everyone packed up and got ready to leave.

As the agents left the place and started the trip back up, Dudley and Jeremiah stopped by Caleb for a final word.

"Thanks for having us over big guy.", Jeremiah said.

"You really made our holiday.", Dudley added.

"That's what we think too.", Caleb stated, "My fellow inhabitants and I really appreciate you celebrating with us."

Then with a final good-bye and thanks, Dudley and Jeremiah joined their fellow spies and followed them back to Petropolis above.

Back above, the day had grown very late and as Dudley and Peg made their way back home, Dudley saw many families getting their thanksgiving dinners and although he had eaten a lot earlier, he couldn't help but look and smile. Peg saw this and decided to talk to him.

"It was nice of Jeremiah to ask Caleb if we could spend Thanksgiving dinner with him and his fellow civilians.", she said to him, "Looks like it ment a lot to him."

"Yeah it did.", Dudley answered, "By the way Mom, how did you make it to the diner?"

"Oh your friend Jack came by earlier this afternoon and asked if I could help out with the food.", Peg told him, "I loaded all the food we made yesterday and he took me to the celebration where I helped organize the food categories."

By the time they reached home, Peg helped Dudley upstairs.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth dear.", Peg said to him.

Dudley rolled his eyes.

"Yes Mom."

Peg didn't seem so convinced because a few minutes later, Dudley came out with his toothbrush on his head and a comb in his hand. Dudley could see she was concerned so he let her help out with getting the hair out of his teeth and toothpaste off his head. Then Peg showed him how to really brush his teeth and comb his fur. Afterward, Peg helped Dudley into bed and tucked him in.

"Good night.", Peg said soothingly as she kissed Dudley, "Sleep tight."

Dudley knew what came next, but Peg let that slide.

"Goodnight Mom.", Dudley said as she turned out the light.

Once that was done, Dudley drifted off remembering the whole Thanksgiving day.

A/N: I didn't base this off anything. This one is all me.


	6. The Mission Before Christmas

On the day before Christmas in Petropolis square

every person was cheery. Snow and songs filled the air.

Everyone was shopping from here to there

all eager to see the familiar polar bear.

Of each soul in this city I think I know who

adores Christmas so much don't you?

From the lights in the windows and the

wreaths all looked quite nice to me.

Yes, Thanksgiving was swell and Easter was pleasant

and some folks around were all pretty pheasants.

But one dog knew from his feet to his snout

that Christmas was his favorite no doubt.

Dudley Puppy loves Christmas he loves it a lot.

Which is where we begin with our plot.

The mall was quite busy, the sales were all flying

as every shopper was constantly buying.

Of all this Dudley kept in his fist

was not his blaster but Christmas list.

His partner Kitty was there as well

keeping up with him she did so swell.

TUFF HQ was no different and I know

because their decor went well with the snow.

The lights were hung, the trees stood tall

all the agents thought this day couldn't fall.

Unfortunately down below one soul had got

all steamed and vengeful and his anger shot.

Zero was one such soul (if he had one that is)

no humanity, no mercy, or no hint of bliss.

Zero hates Christmas. He hates it so much.

Watching through his orb at the cheer and such.

He hated the wreaths, the presents, and no pause.

But the one he hated most that day: Santa Clause.

As Zero pondered, and then he got himself an idea

a very nasty, selfish, satanic kind of idea.

From San Francisco to the shores of Atlanta

he knew his first target would be: Santa.

Back in Petropolis Dudley was home

where Peg was cooking cookies and scones.

And under the tree what was that he saw?

A mysterious note and not by the law.

"You're in for a long night.", the note said.

Dudley pondered this as he chewed bread.

After a quick farewell, he went back to work

though in his lunch he forgot a fork.

TUFF was all set and they did have luck,

the food was prepared by a cooking duck

Keswick even added his own little touch

with the defense, the machines and such.

Up at the North Pole things were going fast.

Santa had much work to make Christmas last.

As his sleigh was ready and set to embark

the sky, workshop and all went dark.

These events didn't go unnoticed mind you,

but to me, I knew exactly what I had to do.

I sent a little note to both ULTRA and TUFF

and when they did, they prepared their stuff.

Off to the North Pole Dudley and Kitty went

and from ULTRA Jeremiah's team was sent.

Their equipment matched the season to take

along candy canes, jingle bells and fruitcake.

Zero had control, his alarm then went off

and he saw enemies and all the stuff they got.

Not waiting for long and bent to his will

he decided to send the deer all twisted and evil.

On Mauler, on Bloodshed, on Night Wing, on Deicer.

On Bone Rush, on Phantasm, on Shocker, and Slicer.

Both sides met in the air and the fight then began

and that's when a snowstorm then started to fan.

The deer wielding dark energy and mostly

satanic made each side not so much toasty.

The battle was fierce and though they all tried,

the deer were soon subdued and off ward they flied.

With that out of the way, through the storm the agents continued

though the deer caused some grief and almost started a feud.

Both vehicles endured the snow and the wind, then came the ice.

It came down in chunks all jagged and rough man this wasn't nice.

They managed to get near, but sad for me to say

their vehicles had to land on the snow that day.

They had ground to cover and to do it soon

because their watches on their wrists all read noon.

Through the snow and the cold the two teams set out

but with caution none dared that they'd shout out loud.

And with that said and done Kitty took one look

and saw that pants were not in the things Dudley took.

"Are you sure you're okay?", she asked him quite bold.

"Positive Kitty.", he told her, "I never get cold."

But then he fell over all frozen and stiff cause

he was mistaken and wrong as he normally was.

Jeremiah's group paused to come over and see

that Kitty was warming Dudley up plain as can be.

"Told you to take the pants.", Jeremiah said with a sigh.

"Would've kept you warm and most of all dry."

After a brief moment as Dudley now wore his slacks

this is where the reindeer of course once again attacks.

They fought bravely, but with great caution for

these were still Santa's reindeer and more.

Then Dorian the brains of the five took

in effect a lesson he learned by the book.

It wasn't a weapon that comes from a barrel

mind you it was really an original Christmas carol.

Dorian's carol soothed the deer's hearts

causing Zero's evil spell to break and depart.

Returning to normal the deer led the way

which made the journey much faster that day.

But Zero doesn't go down as easy as you think

his anger made his trench coat all red not pink.

And as the agents got near as some do enjoy,

I call this number: The Attack of the Toys.

Every doll and each plane, each puzzle and robot

all came to devilish life they were ones you never forgot.

And outwards into the storm they marched forward

and to Zero's enemies they all went on toward.

"Zero thinks he can stop us? Is that all he's got?",

Jeremiah said out of pride and how quick he forgot

that Dudley just didn't feel like fighting at all

causing a shift in the tide and a possible fall.

For Dudley had a theory which fell on deaf ears

that Zero wanted all this to occur so he fears.

By destroying the toys, it was quite crystal clear

that they themselves destroyed Christmas most dear.

Then quick as a wink Kitty knew what to do

she used the grappling lights in bundles of two.

The lights wrapped around the toy assault

and soon they were immobile like a shaker of salt.

As they all caught their breath and each checked the back

of their wrist and saw that Christmas was still not on track.

Finally with the workshop seen covered in black

as they got near, it too came to life to attack.

The arms made of trees, the windows flaming eyes,

the doorway a fang lined mouth causing terrible cries.

But with the reindeer to ride, the fight was more even

though now their watches read quarter to seven.

The workshop was fierce and wouldn't make one mistake,

and that was when Kitty and Jeremiah remembered the fruitcake.

With each a candy cane staff, they fought with holiday cheer

and soon all the evil was vanquished and the way in was clear.

Once inside now filled with dread, the agents came inside

and soon deep they went and what did they find?

Zero had a whole evil elf army and leading this band,

who was twisted and mean? Santa who no longer was kind.

The agents fought bravely, but tried to be mellow.

They knew better than to hurt the old fellow.

Zero watched it all and said in his devilish glee,

"Try all you like, but the one who can fix this is me."

The clock tower rang out a whole nine times

Dudley had quite enough of Zero's holiday crimes.

"I will not falter to you!", Dudley yelled out in spite.

It was then he knew how to make it all right.

With a swing in his step, Dudley started a dance

to take down the enemy it was worth a chance.

And Iris and Kitty sang Christmas carols

causing the dark liquid to disperse in each barrel.

Zero just couldn't take all of this Christmas cheer.

And with a flash flame and he was then out of here.

Santa returned to normal the workshop did too

it all looked well for them,me and you.

But in the confusion, a point I must make

that the clock now read midnight and was it too late?

Santa's magic was gone and for Heaven's sake

was all this all foreseen by fate?

But still Dudley stood tall for he knew

exactly what everyone had to do.

The sleigh now hitched to the vehicles all

defrosted and fine. Recovered from their nasty fall.

Santa took the reins with both spy groups in tow

and faster than lightning they visited every city below.

And just before one in the morning,

the holiday cheer was still strong to sing.

And as they wrapped up the last place on the list,

the sleigh stopped by Petropolis with a hiss.

And as they got out, Santa used the last

ounce of his magic to get home and fast.

The sleigh and Santa now gone and both vehicles remain

as the carols got soft and did the final refrain.

This was one Christmas nobody would ever forget

and neither would anyone else that would I bet.

And Dudley and Jeremiah declared

as they drove back in the night's final flare,

"Merry Christmas to one and to all

and to all, it was not worth the fall."

A/N: This is my first Christmas fanfic. Decided to go the " " way.


	7. Valentine's Dance

All over Petropolis, everyone was high on Valentine's Day. Snow still covered the ground, but that didn't damper the spirit of the holiday. And nowhere was quite as busy as TUFF was. Kitty was in her office overlooking some paperwork while everyone else was decorating the place.

"Well, that's it for today.", Kitty said to herself as she filed the last report into a fax machine, "Better see how everyone is doing."

Kitty had gotten to her door and when she opened it she saw things were pretty well decorated. Red, pink, and white hearts were everywhere. Whether hanging from the ceiling, being plastered on the sides of things, or just being handed out, Kitty could see that Valentine's Day was in full swing. Then Dudley who happened to be walking by with some Valentine's Day candy in a huge bag came over and placed his bag on the floor for a second so they could talk.

"Hey Kitty.", Dudley said with a smile.

"Hi Dudley, Happy Valentine's Day.", Kitty answered, "By the way, what's with the candy?"

Dudley looked a little nervous.

"Oh, this is for the Valentine's dance we're gonna have in a couple days.", Dudley said, "Didn't you read the memo?"

Then Kitty remembered it. In all the confusion, she must have forgotten.

"Thanks for the reminder.", Kitty said, "I'll go see what Keswick is up to."

"I'm right here.", Keswick said.

Kitty then noticed that Keswick was hanging some paper hearts from the ceiling and overheard the conversation. He was using his anti-gravity boots so he hovered down and took them off before continuing. He was also wearing his special collar so he didn't stutter.

"By the way Kitty, I got intel that we're low on candy hearts again.", Keswick informed.

"Got them right here.", Dudley said as he got his candy bag off the ground again, "I'll go put this somewhere and help out a little further. By the way Keswick, can I use your boots to get over there faster?"

"Not a chance.", Keswick said firmly, "I remember the last time you asked me for them."

Dudley remembered that too. Sometime ago, Dudley learned that if he cried, he could get people to give him stuff and he did that a little too often and it almost did him and TUFF in.

"I was caught up with the whole fake tears thing ever since I found out I could get anything through crying."

"And you almost got us all killed I might add.", Kitty said equally firm as Keswick, "It wasn't right and you knew it."

Dudley didn't disagree with that. Then Kitty remembered something.

"Hey, I need some extra glitter for the table cloths, can you two handle things while I'm gone?"

Dudley and Keswick gave a salute.

"Yes mam."

Kitty had arrived at the store just before closing time and managed to find the stuff she needed. At the car, she double checked everything.

"Let's see. Glitter, cupcake wrappers for the cupcake cooking area, extra frosting, punch bowls, extra chocolate for the fountain, and plastic silverware. That looks like everything."

As she loaded the stuff into the trunk, she had gotten up to the driver's seat when another thing came to mind.

"If I'll be attending the dance, I better get something to wear.", Kitty reminded herself.

As she drove through Petropolis, she stopped at a tailor shop a few blocks away to look around. So far there was nothing on the shelves. She went to the one in charge( in this case it's a Chow Chow dog) who had a bunch of dresses in plastic wrapping around her on hangers.

"Excuse me, but are you sold out?", Kitty asked.

The manager stopped for a moment and gave Kitty an assuring smile.

"Sorry dear, but all these dresses are claimed and I'll be too busy pressing, patching, and folding them to make a fresh one. I hope it doesn't bother you."

Kitty smiled back.

"It's okay, thank you for your time."

As Kitty left the store, she felt a little down( some of those dresses looked very nice). She got into her car and drove back to TUFF while visiting other shops along the way. Unfortunately for her, the owners were sold out or too booked to help her with a dress. As Kitty walked into TUFF, she cheered up a little to see that everything was almost ready.

"Hey Kitty.", Dudley said as he walked over, "Got everything you were after?"

Kitty sighed and put her stuff from the car by one of the tables. Dudley followed her cause he felt like something was up.

"You okay Kitty?", he asked, "You look kind of down."

"Dudley, I want to attend this dance, but I didn't find anywhere to get a dress.", Kitty told him, "Every store in Petropolis is too busy or sold out."

Dudley could see a tear come into view and he felt a little sad too, but then he had an idea.

"Why not make a dress?", he asked.

Kitty looked interested.

"As in homemade?", she asked.

"Sure thing sweetie. I'll help."

Dudley and Kitty turned to see Peg Puppy walk over which caught Dudley by surprise.

"Mom?!", Dudley asked in surprise, "How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough.", Peg said calmly, "I got plenty of cloth back at my house and Kitty can barrow my sewing kit and machine for her dress. I'll even lend a hand if she'd like."

Kitty felt better cause she was going to get a dress.

Peg drove Kitty back to Dudley's house where she then led Kitty into the living room. There Peg set up a sewing machine on the table and went to the closet and got out several large rolls of cloth.

"Any kind in mind?", Peg asked Kitty as she set the bolts of cloth on the floor.

"I think I'll go with a nice blue tone.", Kitty decided.

While Kitty was getting the sewing machine ready, Peg got out some tape measures, lace, scissors, pins, and other stuff which she set beside the sewing machine.

"Why do you want a fancy dress?", Peg asked Kitty as she cut some ribbon into sections.

"TUFF has a tradition of having the chief have the first dance.", Kitty explained as she was sewing together some cloth, "Since Herbert is retiring and I'm his replacement, I'll be having the first dance. I really want to look good."

"Who are you going to dance with?", Peg asked.

Kitty didn't answer and Peg could see Kitty wanted that part to be kept to herself. Slowly over time, Kitty's dress came into shape. Peg even measured Kitty's waistline to be sure she would fit the dress just right.

"Kitty, why don't you head over to the jewelry store down the street for some nice things to wear?", Peg suggested, "I can finish your dress from here."

"Are you sure Peg?", Kitty asked as she turned the sewing machine off( she was done with it for now).

"Oh sure dear.", Peg assured her, "I sewed many of Dudley's shirts when he got them torn up while he was growing up. It won't be too long. Besides, you could use a shopping spree before a dance."

Kitty couldn't disagree with that so she stepped over the sewing materials and cloth and made her way to the door. Outside, Kitty walked down the street in the fine afternoon. She noticed some couples walking down the street, at sidewalk tables, and driving together. Kitty finally made it to the store and she had time before closing and she looked around. She tried emerald earrings, diamond bracelets, sapphire rings, and ruby broaches. The manager( a mongoose) noticed Kitty trying on things and came over.

"You looking for something specific young lady?", he asked her.

"Well, I'm trying to find some jewelry for a Valentine's dance.", Kitty explained, "Anything that might be a fit?"

The manager thought for a moment.

"I think I have the perfect jewel for you."

The manager led Kitty into the back where he pulled out a flat black velvet box. When he opened it, Kitty saw a beautiful heart shaped pendant. The heart was ruby with an outline of small diamonds which made it even more dazzling. The manager could see Kitty's awestruck expression and he smiled.

"Will this satisfy you?", he asked.

Kitty came to her senses and got worried.

"How much is it?", she asked.

The manager's smile didn't fade.

"It's already paid for.", he told her, "A good fellow came by and said he knew you so he asked me to reserve this for you after he bought it."

"Any idea who he was?", Kitty asked.

The manager drew close to Kitty's face.

"It's a surprise.", he whispered.

As Kitty took the box, she noticed that there were sapphire heart earrings that had tiny emeralds outlining them.

"What's with the earrings?", she asked as the manager handed her the box.

"For luck.", he said, "Don't worry, they come with the necklace."

As Kitty made her way back to Dudley's house, she saw smoke coming from the window.

"That can't be good.", Kitty said to herself.

Kitty rushed into Dudley's house and saw the sewing machine on the table looked like it blew up. Peg was standing among charred cloth and holding a fire extinguisher.

"What happened?", Kitty asked.

"Oh the sewing machine blew a fuse and then a short circuit which caused sparks to fly and burn the cloth. Sorry about the dress."

Kitty's heart dropped and she felt like crying. She really wanted that dress and now it felt more far away than ever. Kitty ran outside with her jewelery and fell down at the swing in the front yard where she then started crying. She wept it felt like an hour or more, when someone came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Kitty turned around and saw Iris standing over her with confusion in her eyes.

"Something the matter?", Iris asked kindly.

Kitty wiped her eyes and took a breath.

"I was trying to make a dress and sadly the machine fried and my dress caught fire."

Iris then looked sympathetic.

"Don't feel bad. I got an extra dress and you look just right for it.", she said, "Come on. It's in my car."

Iris helped Kitty to her feet and led her to her car where two large flat white boxes were.

"Top one's mine.", Iris said.

Kitty pulled out the box underneath the top one and opened it. Kitty's face lit up immediately.

"Where did you get this dress?", she asked.

"Jeremiah swiped it out of Darla's closet when she wasn't looking.", Iris stated, "That cat hasn't worn that since her ex-boyfriend took her to a costume party back in the day."

Kitty knew who Iris was talking about. It's been a long time since she dumped Eric for breaking her cousin Darla's heart which made her a spider demon and she still could hear Darla's words in her ears.

TUFF HQ was already having the dance in full swing. The afternoon setting sun provided a nice glow to the decorations. Dudley and Jeremiah were supervising everything wearing their tuxedos and everything seemed in order.

"Where's Iris?", Dudley asked.

"She's getting Kitty.", Jeremiah answered, "She said she overheard Kitty needing a dress so she took off while promising she'll make it back in time."

Dudley made his way over to the food table where he had a couple bread sticks while Jeremiah had a glass of punch. Then Herbert hopped over near the glasses.

"Any sign of Kitty? We can't start the dance without her."

Dudley looked perplexed.

"Can't you start the dance?", Dudley asked.

"I'm retiring after we take Zero down.", Herbert said, "That means that I'm only a temporary chief of TUFF. Since Kitty is replacing me, she has to have the honor. It's a TUFF tradition."

Then the lights went toward the entry doors where Dudley and Jeremiah turned their eyes. Iris and Kitty both descended down the stairs with elegant gowns. Iris was wearing her gown from her anniversary with Jeremiah except it was violet( Kitty and Dudley accepted this) while Kitty's dress made Dudley's heart skip a beat. Kitty's dress was a fancy sky blue color with matching gloves that reached to her elbows and headband in her hair. Dudley saw the fancy jewelry she was wearing and he was stunned. Kitty and Iris walked over to them and Kitty saw Dudley's expression.

"Dudley, did you purchase the jewelry I'm wearing?", she asked him.

"I did.", Dudley said, "I was hoping you would ask me for the first dance?"

Jeremiah and Iris helped clear the center space of the room where Dudley took Kitty's hand and led her to.

"Jeremiah, would you mind dancing along?", Dudley asked him.

Jeremiah's smile was all anyone had to see to know his answer. Herbert hopped over to a microphone and cleared his throat.

"Let the first dance begin."

Te orchestra started up and Dudley and Jeremiah began to dance with their partners. Kitty also noticed that Dudley was keeping his eyes on her.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?", he asked.

"You just did.", Kitty answered, "You do know you're watched right?"

"Believe me Kitty, everyone's looking at you more than me.", Dudley assured her.

As the couples continued to dance, other couples joined in and the dance lasted long til late. At the end of the day, everyone changed back into their usual attire and prepared to leave. Kitty stopped Dudley at the door before they left.

"Hey Dudley, thanks for the wonderful evening."

Dudley smiled warmly.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kitty."

"Same to you.", Kitty said as they left and all the decorations shifted into storage and TUFF HQ looked like itself again.

A/N: I based this off Disney's Cinderella. I don't claim anything.


	8. The Easter Egg Hunt

Springtime had arrived in Petropolis and everyone was in a bustle. The snow was melting in the warm air, the flowers were blooming, the sun was shining and nobody was more happy than the agents of TUFF. Kitty was in her office getting some filing done when Herbert hopped over to her.

"Well Agent Katswell looks like your done for the day.", he said smiling.

"Herbert, you know I'm the new chief in training.", Kitty said smiling back.

Herbert blushed.

"I know, but I've called you that for so long it grew on me. It's getting close to Easter again. Why don't you see what Agent Puppy is up to?"

Kitty got up after putting the files she finished into the box where the other paperwork she finished was stacked. Kitty then got out and saw the place in a bustle. Agents were practicing firearms, filing paperwork, and inspecting their inventory as she made her way to Dudley's desk. It wasn't easy to find cause Dudley moved his desk often even though she instructed him many times that his desk was always in the same place. Luckily she knew him well enough to know where to find him and believe it or not she did. Dudley was in the snack room with the leftover candy from the Valentine's Day dance TUFF had a few months back. He was storing it it in the cupboard when he noticed Kitty.

"Oh hi Kitty.", he said as he closed the cupboard, "What brings you over here?"

"Just checking in on you.", Kitty said, "I also want to tell you that it was very thoughtful of you to get that fancy jewelry for me. It really touched a spot in my heart."

Dudley blushed.

"Jeremiah taught me to be more considerate and I've saved up quite a bunch so I thought that getting you some fancy ice would show I care. By the way, where did you store it after the dance was over?

"I put it with the paper heart you gave me the year before.", Kitty answered, "Roses are red, violets are blue. Happy Valentine's Day from me to you."

Dudley was about to answer when he remembered something.

"Hey Kitty, the mayor called earlier today and said that a huge Easter egg hunt will happen on Sunday. Just wanted to let you know."

"Did he say where it would be held?", Kitty asked.

"It's gonna be held in Petropolis Park like it is every year.", Keswick answered as he came over(he's wearing his collar), "I looked the details up on the net."

Later in the day, Dudley and Kitty were at the store getting Easter stuff. As Dudley got everything, Kitty carried a list and crossed off what was on it when Dudley put it in.

"Let's see. Egg dye, stencils, chocolates, marshmallows, plastic eggs, and candy eggs.", Kitty said as it looked like their shopping cart was getting filled, "Are we forgetting anything?"

Dudley thought hard.

"Well I can't think of anything we missed."

"How bout Easter baskets?"

Dudley and Kitty turned to see Peg who happened to be beside them shopping for Easter stuff as well.

"Mom?!", Dudley said in surprise, "What are you doing shopping here?"

"I'm helping out with the Easter Egg Hunt this Sunday.", Peg explained, "I'm just restocking on the egg supply that is needed to ensure everyone attending will find a good amount."

Kitty looked over her list.

"Well look at that. Looks like we do need baskets."

Peg pointed toward the far end of the aisle.

"The baskets are on display back there. I'm gonna check out and head over to the park to help the festivities. See you on Sunday."

Peg went towards the checkout while Dudley and Kitty made their way to the basket area. There were some leftover due to shoppers getting into the fray, but there was enough to make the list.

"Well that about does it.", Kitty said, "Looks like we're done."

"That appears to be the case.", Dudley agreed.

Dudley and Kitty went to checkout counter and after paying for everything, got out into the lot.

"Um Kitty, where did we park exactly?", Dudley asked.

Kitty paused cause the lot was full when they got there and they had to wait a while to get a parking space. Luckily they got to one, but with all the shopping, she forgot where the car was. That's when they heard the sound of a motorcycle revving up. They turned to see Jeremiah and Iris turn in from the street, speed up to them and screeched to a halt in front of them. Jeremiah and Iris lifted their goggles and as they dismounted, Jeremiah's cycle shifted back into it's cube form.

"Jeremiah?", Dudley asked as Jeremiah and Iris noticed Kitty and himself, "What brings you here?"

"Same as you.", Jeremiah answered, "Dark Wolf sent us for decorations and I couldn't help but notice you look a little lost."

"We just forgot where we parked.", Kitty said.

Jeremiah thought for a second.

"It's on the far right past the second parking zone."

"You sure?", Kitty asked.

Jeremiah looked Kitty right in the eyes.

"Trust me."

As Jeremiah and Iris went int o the store to get their stuff, Kitty and Dudley followed Jeremiah's directions and believe it or not, it was there just as he said it was.

On the way back from the market, Dudley and Kitty stopped by the park to get a breather. There they noticed that the festivities were underway. Mayor Teddy Bear and some official looking folks were fanning out measuring the area where the Egg Hunt would occur. They waved as they passed and the mayor and his officials waved back before going back to work. Dudley had picked up a poster that explained the events that would happen on Sunday since they were being handed out.

"It stated here that the egg hunt will have teams of two in a contest to see who collects most eggs.", Dudley said as he read over the regulations, "Kitty, mind teaming up with me?"

Kitty was driving, but she was listening.

"Dudley, why do you always pair up with me?"

"I've just been on so many missions and events with you that you grew on me.", Dudley said, And besides I still think we make a great combination."

"I'll think about it.", Kitty said to him, "It's Friday so we have tomorrow to get ready."

It was getting late and by sundown, Kitty had driven Dudley home.

"I'll see you tomorrow.", Kitty said to him, "Try and get some sleep."

As Kitty drove off, Dudley walked up to his house and after opening the door, he ran his finger around the inside of the top of his pants.

"Jeez these things feel tight around the waist", he muttered to himself, "As much as I loathe them, Jeremiah insists on me wearing them."

Dudley went up to his room and he just put his hand on the doorknob when Peg called from downstairs.

"Dudley, dinnertime."

Dudley came back down and after seating at the diner table with Peg sitting close by, started on his dinner. This night Peg had cooked Salisbury steak, creamed corn, mashed potatoes and prepared a pitcher of lemonade. As they ate, Peg noticed Dudley looking a little down so she thought about talking to him.

"Dudley, you okay?", she asked him.

Dudley sighed.

"Dudley, I know by that tone in your voice and that look on your face that something is bothering you. So what is it?"

Dudley couldn't hide his feelings.

"It's the Easter egg hunt on Sunday.", he told her, "I asked Kitty if she'd be my partner in the contest and she said she'd think about it."

"I don't see the problem with a little thinking.", Peg said calmly, "Just give her a while and I'm sure she'll pick you."

"You really think so?", Dudley asked as he swallowed a bite of steak.

"Dudley, you're overreacting over nothing. This is Kitty you're talking about. She wouldn't think twice about pairing off with someone besides you."

Dudley paused a moment to swallow some corn he was chewing on.

"Believe me.", Peg assured him, "I've seen you and her together than you both apart. Don't worry about it."

The following day was Saturday and the park was a lot busier than normal. Besides the normal walkers, bikers, and skateboarders going around, Mayor Teddy Bear had put up a signing sheet for the teams competing in the Egg Hunt tomorrow. Dudley had gotten in line and Kitty came too.

"Hard to believe Easter is tomorrow.", Kitty said, "And Dudley, I thought about what you said yesterday."

"You did?", Dudley asked.

"Yeah, and I'll be happy to be your partner in this competition.", she said, "No matter what happens, we did our best."

The Saturday was sunny clear and with a gentle breeze going through the park so it was very pleasant to be out. As Dudley and Kitty made their way to the sign up, They saw some workers doing a once over to make sure that everything was in order. Mayor Teddy Bear stood nearby with a Senator of the Petropolis Sports Division(don't worry they're the real deal this time). They didn't have time to wonder cause they were now to the signing sheets and Dudley and Kitty took a sheet and filled it out.

"Okay, it's official.", Kitty said as she handed the filled form to the officials running the stand.

After that happened, Kitty and Dudley decided to take a stroll in the park since they were there. Just as they passed the skateboarding part, they saw Roger doing a few grinds. Roger noticed them and skateboarded over.

"Hey there.", Roger said as she skateboarded alongside Dudley and Kitty, "What's going down?"

"Hey Roger.", Kitty said, "Just signed up for the Egg Hunt tomorrow. It's gonna be pretty big this year."

"Tell me about it.", said Dudley, "Last year was pretty swell. Except that Birdbrain and Snaptrap tried to ruin it, but we got em."

"We sure did.", Kitty said, "So Roger, what's going on with you?"

"Just catching a few grinds.", Roger said, "Trying to improve my skill. I've been working on myself since the skate off we had a while back."

Just then one of Roger's fellow boarders gave a wave and Roger got the drift.

"I'll see you around.", Roger said as he skateboarded away.

Dudley and Kitty waved goodbye and were continuing their walk. Just then, their communicators went off and it was Herbert on the other line.

"Agents, we have a situation, a jewelry heist happened just the other night. It was near the park area so it could be in the festivities somewhere. Keep an eye out."

"Got it chief.', Kitty said as Dudley and her hung up.

"Who would steal jewels at this time?", Dudley asked Kitty.

"I don't know, let's find out.", Kitty said.

Luckily the jewelry store that was robbed was across the street from them so they could just walk over. The window looked busted in and the cases were shattered. Dudley put his nose to the floor to try and get a scent of something while Kitty looked for other clues. After a while they met back at the door.

"I checked the safes, the cash register and the drawers.", Kitty reported, "Nothing."

"Yeah, and I couldn't catch a whiff of anything.", Dudley said, "So we have no leads."

As they left the store, they saw Jeremiah and Iris nearby.

"How long were you two there?", Dudley asked.

"Long enough.", Jeremiah said, "Iris and I overheard the call you got and I guess that a couple of Zero's goons are in on this caper. But they wouldn't want to take the jewels far. Maybe the Egg Hunt can give us a clue."

"That kind of makes sense.", Kitty said, "The eggs would be hidden so that does make a good place to hide a loot of gems."

Sunday was bright sunny and clear like yesterday and the day before, but Dudley and Kitty were still concerned about the jewel heist. Jeremiah and Iris were feeling the same way. As the park got cleared out, Dudley and Kitty got to where the teams for the Egg Hunt were and after getting their baskets, Mayor Teddy Bear came up with an announcement with the Senator of the PSD.

"As Mayor of Petropolis, I would like to thank each and everyone who helped make this even happen."

There was a round of applause and the mayor continued.

"Further more, among the eggs hidden in the park, there is a special golden egg supply as well to make things more exciting. Now I declare the Easter Egg Hunt officially started!"

All teams ran off the moment the mayor finished and as Dudley and Kitty searched for eggs, Jeremiah and Iris( who had not entered) were clearly in the middle of a fight so they came over to see what was up. Jeremiah and Iris were brawling with Snaptrap, Birdbrain, and Chameleon who clearly were behind the jewel heist so Dudley and Kitty helped out. It took a while, but after a bit, the crooks were sent to jail and Dudley and Kitty went back to egg hunting. A couple hours later, all teams returned and the mayor and Senator of the PSD inspected each basket before Mayor Teddy Bear made a final announcement.

"And the winner of the Petropolis Easter Egg Hunt is...the team of Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell!"

As Dudley and Kitty came up to get their trophy, the crowd applauded and Everyone got to opening the plastic eggs they did find. Turns out the jewels stolen were hidden inside the plastic eggs along with the candy that was already there. The mayor had the Easter brunch set up while that was happening so everyone could eat. While that was happening, Kitty took Dudley aside to where Jeremiah and Iris were.

"Now this was some Easter.", Dudley said, "And we won."

"You sure did.", Jeremiah said, "You earned it."

"We both earned it.", Dudley said turning to Kitty, "Couldn't have done this without my partner."

"You can say that again.", Kitty said, "Now let's go get some brunch before it's gone."

Even Jeremiah and Iris didn't disagree with that. Soon they were with the other teams getting plates of food and enjoying the table chat. Dudley looked at Kitty.

"Happy Easter Kitty.", he said to her.

"Happy Easter Dudley.", Kitty answered.


	9. Arabian Flights

Dudley tried getting off his bed, but had trouble.

"Morning already?", he asked still drowsy.

He then turned to see his alarm clock still ringing and he smashed it with his fist or at least tried but he missed and hit the desk it was on instead. Luckily he clicked it off and tried to stand.

"Better start the day.", he said with a yawn.

"Dudley!", called Peg from outside, "Did you stay up past bedtime?!"

For the record, Dudley spent the night in his tree house, but every so often, Peg came knocking. Now Dudley was sleep deprived and kind of sour and he certainly had a mood when this went off.

"I'm getting there Mom!", he yelled back.

Peg didn't answer, but after Dudley splashed some cold water on his face, he felt more awake. He then made himself some cereal and got his shirt on. He was about to go but stopped suddenly.

"Oh right. Jeremiah expects me to wear pants."

"And don't you forget it."

Dudley turned to see Jeremiah on his windowsill.

"Jeremiah?", Dudley asked completely in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Jeremiah smiled.

"I heard you practiced the Air techniques last night and didn't sleep til three this morning. Also I was bored and thought I'd drop in."

Dudley frowned.

"Why are you really here?"

"I came to pick you up.", Jeremiah answered still smiling, "You're not a good driver when you're tired. Also you'll sleep on the ride over."

"Touche.", Dudley said, "Just as soon as I get my pants."

Dudley went into the bathroom and after a couple crash sounds, Jeremiah knocked.

"Is everything alright in there?"

"Just dandy.", Dudley called.

Jeremiah opened the door and saw Dudley clearly was having trouble with his pants.

"I think I should help.", Jeremiah stated.

"I assure you Jeremiah that I can get my pants on.", Dudley said proudly.

That was when Dudley slipped on the soap and after flipping a couple times, landed face first on the floor in front of Jeremiah. Dudley looked up with a guilty look on his face.

"Can you please help?"

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow. Then he took out the element device he used that one time and set it to Air.

"Jeremiah?", Dudley asked, "What are you doing?"

"Helping."

Jeremiah flew his palm forward and a small tornado spiraled toward Dudley sweeping him off the floor and his pants slipped on with hardly any effort. Then it dispersed and Dudley landed on his feet with his pants on.

On Jeremiah's bike, Dudley slept a little. Jeremiah looked at him still smiling.

"Well, he's on day two and already he's showing dedication. Should I tell him the secret of Air? Nah. Why ruin the experience?"

Dudley woke right away.

"There's a secret?", he asked.

Jeremiah didn't answer.

"Can you tell me?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah still didn't answer. Then they pulled over to the Park where Dudley and Jeremiah practiced yesterday. Jeremiah led Dudley to the same field.

"What is Air?", Jeremiah asked.

"What's that have to do with mastery of elements?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah looked concerned.

"Air is a very powerful force. Elements are a force unlike any other you used. Mastery of Air requires something you need to do."

Jeremiah took out the element device he had and helped Dudley strap it on.

"Now watch closely."

Jeremiah stepped a good three feet away and set his device to Air. Slowly he waved each arm around and small gusts formed a cyclone around his feet. As the air got faster, Jeremiah still looked calm and collected. Then Jeremiah stopped and pressed both arms forward and the winds around him dispersed.

"Now you.", Jeremiah said.

"What no directions?", Dudley asked.

"All you need to know is to let go.", Jeremiah said.

"Let go of what?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah didn't answer. Dudley then followed Jeremiah's movements and slowly, the same thing happened. Dudley closed his eyes and heard the air whipping around him as if it was alive. Then he felt as if he was being lifted. He stopped for a moment and opened his eyes. After seeing the wind cyclone he made around him, he pressed both arms forward and the cyclone dispersed.

"Well it looks like you learned something.", Jeremiah said.

"Learned something?", Dudley asked.

"Air is to let go of all your concerns and distractions.", Jeremiah said, "Only then can mastery be obtained."

They trained until nine before leaving.

At TUFF, Dudley walked in to see that the decor was changed. Normally it was the usual office but today it had Arabia style rugs, furniture, tables and such.

"What's going on?", Dudley asked out loud.

Keswick was nearby so he answered.

"We got an order from Arabian internal decorations in the mail today. Herbert ordered them for the culture theme of the day."

Herbert hopped over and landed on Dudley's nose.

"Dudley, you look a little winded."

"Sorry Chief.", Dudley said, "I was up all night trying to perfect some control techniques. By the way, where's Kitty?"

"She's helping with the decorations in the back.", Keswick said, "Herbert and I will keep an eye out if anything comes up."

Dudley went in the back only to find fancy curtains where a door normally was. After pulling them back, he found Kitty who was putting a full length mirror in place near a dressing room.

"Hey Kitty. ", Dudley said, "You busy?"

Kitty turned to face him.

"I just finished up here. What's with you?"

Dudley sighed.

"I trained all night trying to get Air down, but I can't seem to get it into place."

Kitty walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you'll get there. By the way I see it, you'll master Air in no time."

Dudley felt better. Kitty always knew what to say to cheer him up.

"Hey Kitty, I was wondering something."

"What's that?", Kitty asked.

"Kitty, can I take you out?", Dudley asked, "Maybe with you around I'll be able to get Air down for sure."

Kitty smiled.

"Sure. I'd like that."

Just then, the alarm went off. Kitty and Dudley hurried into the room to see a crime underway. Apparently there was a disturbance in the market district and as usual, Kitty and Dudley were sent to investigate.

It didn't seem like a big deal, but when they got there, they notice that it was Damian with a couple of his underworld soldiers causing calamity. Damian saw Dudley coming and pressed his hand forward.

"Oh look. Target practice."

A blazing fireball shot out and aimed right for the car. Kitty managed to swerve out of the way barely as Damian's soldiers opened fire. Dudley however looked in awe.

"How did he do that?", he asked as he noticed Damian's shot.

"I overheard you were practicing elements.", Damian snickered, "So I took the liberty to see which element I could master. Care to test your might?"

Kitty took a couple blasters and took on Damian's goons while Dudley took Damian on. Then he noticed something: he didn't have the device Jeremiah had to control elements. Damian saw this and smiled devilishly.

"What's wrong? Can't call anything to aid you?"

Damian swirled a hand in the air and a large ring of fire erupted around Dudley sealing him off from moving and the heat was pretty bad too. Dudley staggered under the heat, but just when it looked like it was over, Dudley tried something. As he did the cyclone technique he learned, the flames blew back and the heat went down. Damian looked impressed( or pretended to be) as he fired several shots of flames at Dudley. Dudley tried to maintain the cyclone, but he felt a strain as he focused harder a couple other cyclones formed the same way Jeremiah had shown the first time only then they dispersed as Dudley dropped exhausted. As the fire shots were deflected, Damian and his goons shimmered and vanished. Dudley and Kitty stopped fighting then they turned to see Jeremiah and Iris standing nearby with a hologram projector.

"Nice work.", Jeremiah said, "You almost had it."

Dudley and Kitty looked perplexed.

"What's going on?", they asked together.

"A training exercise.", Jeremiah said, "Dudley had to learn how to counter other elements and Kitty could use a sharper combat edge. So Iris and I made a little phone call and arranged Herbert to set up a place for the hologram testing."

"Wait, so this mission was a false alarm?", Kitty asked.

"And the fleeing pedestrians and damage were all fake?", Dudley added.

"Yeah pretty much.", Iris said.

The area shimmered too and all the damage disappeared to reveal nothing bad happened.

Back at TUFF, Dudley couldn't help but feel a little concerned. Jeremiah normally didn't fake him out like this, but he also knew it was a good way to test his Air abilities. As Kitty and him got ready to end the day, he noticed that Jeremiah and Iris were outside and Jeremiah's bike wasn't out.

"What are you here for?", Dudley asked, "Another training program?"

"Nothing like that.", Jeremiah said, "I heard you two were going out so Iris and I would like to accompany you."

"I'll get the car.", Kitty said as she turned to leave.

"That won't be required.", Jeremiah stated, "You two don't want to go for a flight do you?"

"Flight? As in fly?", Dudley asked.

"Precisely.", Jeremiah said.

Dudley looked confused.

"Don't you need a jet pack or something?"

Jeremiah got a gleam in his eye.

"Dudley, it's time you learned to extend your wings."

"My what?". Dudley asked.

"His what?", Kitty asked just as fast.

Jeremiah didn't say anything. He just stood there as a giant pair of bird wings shot from his back and folded neatly behind him. Dudley and Kitty were stunned.

"How can you do that?", Dudley asked.

"Just hold Kitty and I'll give you a head start.", Jeremiah said calmly as he walked over.

Dudley cautiously held Kitty in his arms still looking confused.

"Okay, now what?"

Jeremiah just hurled Dudley straight up into the air with a huge thrust that Dudley and Kitty shot up like a rocket. As they got a good few hundred feet in the air, they began to come down. As the ground got closer and closer, Dudley and Kitty started to get worried until they stopped suddenly. Luckily they were in front of a reflective window so they could see why they stopped falling. Extending from Dudley's back were the same wings Jeremiah had and Jeremiah came up beside him with Iris sitting in his arm with her own around his neck.

"Now begins your first flying lesson."

Jeremiah leaned forward with Dudley following and just like that, they were off. As they flew Dudley felt like nothing he felt ever.

"How did we get these?", he asked Jeremiah.

"No idea.", Jeremiah stated, "Just roll with it."

They flew all afternoon and late into the night flying anywhere they could. They flew across the lake making wake as they flew by, above the clouds gazing at the countless stars glittering like diamonds in a pond, even through the Petropolis orchards where they got a couple apples and finally they wrapped the whole thing up with a visit to China Town. All four seated comfortably on a roof as they watched the Chinese parade going on below. Finally, it was late and Dudley flew Kitty home with Jeremiah and Iris following.

"Goodnight Kitty.", Dudley said as he set Kitty on her newly installed balcony(she had this built a while ago).

"Sleep well Dudley.", Kitty answered.

Then it happened again. Dudley and Kitty felt like getting closer and closer, but then this happened:

"Dudley!", Peg called from a few blacks down, "It's almost bedtime!"

Dudley and Kitty just settled for a hug and as Dudley flew home, Jeremiah smacked himself across the forehead with his free hand.

"Dang. Missed again."

They flew off and Dudley meanwhile had flown into his tree house and shortly after landing, his wings slid back into his shoulders. He hardly felt anything physically, but mentally he was a bit bummed he missed yet another kiss. He took a bath and got into bed.

"What a day. I almost got Air down and I learned I got wings. What else can Jeremiah and I do?"

Just before he drifted off, he felt a bump on his back and he saw his wings out again.

"This is going to take some getting used to."

A/N: This is based off Disney's Aladdin. I don't claim anything.


	10. Halloween Underground

Caleb strained as he lifted a large boulder up a slope. He may have extremely large muscles, but it still required effort.

"Come on Caleb.", he thought to himself, You got this one."

After rolling up another few feet, Caleb paused.

"Now for the roll downward.", he muttered( his translator is on).

Slowly, Caleb allowed the boulder to push him, but only enough for him to work on his arm strength. After a bit, he hit flat ground and when the rock stopped pushing him, he took his hands away and wiped his brow.

"If I can't push a boulder this size up all the way, I'll have no chance against Shawn.", he thought to himself as he looked at the hill he was rolling the boulder up.

The hill was very high and very steep. Made good exercise and Caleb saw other members of the Undesirables pushing rocks up and rolling them down also. He then took a gulp of water and used a cloth to wipe his sweating face.

"Caleb?"

Caleb turned to see Zeke heading over( his translator is on too).

"What are you doing training at this hour?", Zeke asked seeing that Caleb had a cloth in his hand now wet with sweat.

"Working on my endurance.", Caleb answered, "What time is it anyway?"

Zeke checked a pocket watch he had with him.

"It's almost seven in the morning. We better see if the gatherers have come back with breakfast."

Caleb and Zeke made their way to the other side of their community to where the entrance pipe way was. It connected directly to the sewer system underneath Petropolis. Each day, some of their fellow community members went above to gather food scraps from city dumpsters and made sure the food was safe to eat before claiming it. After a bit, several members of the community came into the dim light of the early morning as portrayed by the lights coming on each one carrying a large sack which had the food they were gathering to bring back below. Caleb stopped them before they went passed.

"You checked this batch?"

The lead nodded and Caleb let them go on. He and Zeke followed to the banquet tables where they had Thanksgiving not so long ago. There, the gatherers unloaded their loot of gallons of milk, discarded breakfast burritos, half priced eggs, yogurt cartons still sealed, and other stuff like that. Soon a rooster came out of his house and gave a loud crow to signal a new day had started.

As the other Undesirables made their way to the tables, others came carrying breakfast dishes they made themselves just in case the gatherers didn't bring enough back. Everyone got a place and even Reynaldo had made the trip.

"Where were you?", Zeke asked him.

"Keeping my eyes on my foresight.", Reynaldo answered(his translator is on), "Dudley and Jeremiah's fate seems set in stone."

Zeke cringed. Sometime ago, Reynaldo had a prophecy that when Zero was fought, either Dudley or Jeremiah would perish. That still lingered among some, and some tried to forget. Caleb saw this and quickly changed the subject.

"So Rey, you got my special medicine?"

Reynaldo pointed behind him and a couple more Undesirables came in carrying a large barrel.

"Just as I always do.", Reynaldo answered, "Now, let's eat."

As everyone ate, Caleb looked carefully at the containers the gatherers had brought. They were decorated with bats, pumpkins, and other stuff.

"Must be Halloween.", Caleb thought.

As if someone heard him, Reynaldo put his hand on Caleb's arm.

"Petropolis is preparing for the annual Halloween activities.", he said in a calm tone, "Maybe this year we can go above ground and-"

"Certainly not.", Caleb said firmly, "We are not part of the world above. We're Undesirables and we have to stay here for our own defense."

Reynaldo seemed to get the idea. Ever since Jeremiah liberated them from Hades during the Underworld Civil War, they had been living underground living off what the earth would provide. But he wasn't going to back down.

"Can't we celebrate Halloween here?"

Caleb looked thoughtful for a minute.

"As long as we don't leave the community, I guess that would be okay."

After everyone had breakfast, they started preparing for Halloween. Farmers grew pumpkins as large as wheelbarrows, luckily though there were a lot of strong folks around so that wasn't much trouble. Reynaldo inspected each one to make sure it wasn't rotten. If it was, he sprinkled some powder he had which made the pumpkins healthy looking again. The farmers brought the pumpkins to the tables where carvers were hard at work carving jack-o-lanterns.

"Candles are coming soon.", Reynaldo thought to himself, "Wonder how Caleb is doing."

Caleb came over carrying a large black iron cauldron and placed it near the table.

"Fresh from the blacksmith.", he said, "He worked on that all week with his fellow iron makers. They're helping with decorations now."

Reynaldo looked at Caleb's face.

"You okay big guy?", he asked, "You seem distant."

"Seems like yesterday we celebrated Halloween like everyone else.", Caleb answered, "Now we celebrate it here underneath."

Reynaldo got the point.

"Hey, we still have humanity right? Who cares where a holiday is celebrated? As long as it's celebrated, a holiday can happen anywhere."

That cheered Caleb up a lot.

"Yeah it does. I'm gonna go help with our candy makers. They haven't made candy like this in ages."

Reynaldo got that detail. Since they lived like pilgrims back in the 1500's candy making was new and had to be rediscovered. Luckily Jeremiah taught them this before he left Caleb in charge. And just like the 1500's the candles were handmade as fellow civilians were demonstrating. They dipped a short piece of wood lined with strings hanging down and left them in for a bit. When they lifted it out, the strings now had dripping wax covering them. Caleb helped out setting up the large festivities where they were going to have their celebration. Poles were lifted into place around the large tables and some iron workers were forging iron cauldrons large enough for small children to sit in. That would take a while, but luckily Halloween was a few days away so they had time.

For the next two days, Caleb and the Undesirables worked long and hard getting their community ready for the big Halloween party they were going to have. The air had grown crisp and chilly so that set the tone. Even Reynaldo was getting into the swing of things. The pumpkins were carved into nice looking lanterns and were having their candles placed inside. Everyone was busy cooking their sweets for the celebration as well. There was homemade caramel corn, sticky buns, smores, and more sweet stuff like that. Caleb was done hoisting poles into place, but he looked kind of lost in thought and Zeke noticed this.

"You sure you're okay?", he asked, "What's on your mind?"

Caleb sighed.

"It's just that Jeremiah can't be here. He was a big part of our liberation and I was hoping he could come and celebrate with us like Thanksgiving last year. I understand he's busy fighting off Zero's advances and schemes, but I still miss him."

Zeke put a hand on Caleb's muscular arm.

"I know. I miss him too. But Jeremiah wouldn't want us to feel bad when we're together."

Caleb cheered up a bit, but not much. Then Zeke remembered something.

"Why don't we call him?"

Caleb looked interested.

"How?"

Zeke smiled.

"Remember that Jeremiah left us a communications device before he left? The telephone connected with the television screen?"

Caleb remembered that. Jeremiah had left a technological device that allowed the Undesirables to make calls to him even though he was above ground. Not many used it cause it was special, but this was an exception. Caleb followed Zeke to what seemed like a town hall of old with some civilians working on hanging decorations. They went inside and at the front of the room was a huge television screen big enough to fill three chair seats and a telephone at it's base. Caleb picked up the receiver and punched in a code on the pad. A few rings later, the screen lit up and Jeremiah's face appeared.

"Caleb, long time no see."

Caleb felt better right away.

"Nice to see you again Jer.", he said shyly, "What have you been up to?"

"Dudley and I are clobbering some dingos in Australia.", Jeremiah said, "We won't be heading out for a while. How are things down below?"

Just then, Jeremiah was tackled and Dudley's face came on the screen too.

"Hey it's Caleb!", he said rather excited, "Hey Caleb!"

Caleb felt like he shouldn't respond to this one cause Jeremiah pinched Dudley's lips shut.

"Sit!", he said harshly.

Dudley sat and Jeremiah turned back to Caleb.

"Sorry bout that. By the way, what's with the decorations?"

Caleb looked around and saw that Halloween decorations were inside the town hall as well as outside.

"We're getting ready for our Halloween party and I kind of wanted to call you and talk to you since you won't be here."

Jeremiah looked understanding.

"It was nice of you to do so. I better get going. Jake Legs really gets wound up if the mission is delayed."

After a salute from both ends, Jeremiah faded from the screen and Caleb hung up. He felt better now and he was ready to get the party underway. Unfortunately for him it wouldn't be til tomorrow night, but things were on schedule.

The very next day, Caleb was up bright and early(as he normally was) and had a stroll around the place. Everyone looked like they were ready for tonight when they would have a huge Halloween based dinner and have fun visiting other houses til late.

"Well, things look okay.", Caleb thought to himself, "Best thing to do now is hope it all works out."

Caleb walked around and sure enough, everyone was getting into the swing of things. Farmers were harvesting, children enjoying the crisp chilly air, and even the moss was changing color( they used these instead of tree leaves). Caleb walked over to Reynaldo's home which was set up a little outside the community, but that was natural. Reynaldo liked to keep to himself most of the time so he could do his biz. Before he could get close enough to see the house, Reynaldo showed up carrying a basket of apples.

"What are those for?", Caleb asked.

"A farmer gave them to me asking if I can help with caramel coating. I went back to get this basket I left here."

Reynaldo mentioned toward the basket to prove his point. Before long, evening was setting in and everyone was set. The jack-o-lanterns were being lit, children getting into costume, and the Halloween feast was being prepared. Reynaldo made sure the feast was in order and even filled the large cauldron with his own special mixture that bubbled, glowed and hissed as the fire burned beneath it. Even though Reynaldo wore a cloak made from discarded cloth, he looked pretty creepy as the others arrived. As everyone took their places, Caleb stood in front and everyone turned and went silent.

"My people, today we celebrate a tradition we have not since the day our enemy enslaved us. Through our savior Jeremiah Jackal, we have regained our reason, our hopes, our humanity, and most of all our honor."

Everyone applauded and Caleb continued.

"As we stand here, we may not live among those above, but that does not make us monsters. They celebrate up there, but that doesn't mean we can't celebrate down below. They have their customs and we have ours. Let us celebrate our harvest and playful antics of Halloween to relive our days when we were like everyone above. Though I caution all that only a degree of mischief will be tolerated and in conclusion, let us thank Jeremiah for giving us our freedom so this event can occur."

The whole place rang with applause as Caleb backed away to seat himself in the huge chair at the head with Zeke on his left and Reynaldo on his right.

The rest of the night went really well. Children were trick-or-treating, people were hanging out, even Zeke and Reynaldo got into the swing of things. Caleb watched all this and pulled out his military dog tags he had around his neck.

"Thanks Jeremiah.", he said to himself, "For accepting us as civilians and not as wretches that Zero tried to force us to believe. Through our pain, our fear, and our despair, you showed us we could change and be more than just slaves. You proved that we could even celebrate the holidays we used to before Zero took us away and ensure our children could be like those above."

"Caleb, you coming?"

Caleb turned to see Zeke and Reynaldo mentioning him to come chat. Caleb put his tags away and smiled before coming over.

"We really pulled this off didn't we?", Reynaldo asked as they watched the festivities.

Caleb nodded.

"Just like how we used to above the ground."

Zeke put his hand on Caleb's muscular forearm.

"Happy Halloween big guy."

Caleb didn't answer, but Zeke knew he was in the moment. Reynaldo smiled too as he stood at Caleb's side. This really was one good Halloween they had in a very long time.


	11. Chinese Water Festival

Jeremiah and Dudley were hard at work in the emperor's courtyard. They had just saved China from Hiei, Wuhan, and Lin who were now apprehended and locked away. Iris and Kitty helped tend the injured.

"We really had our work cut out didn't we?", Dudley asked as he lifted a tipped over cart back up.

"Yep.", Jeremiah said, "We're just lucky the emperor was kind enough to let us stay to help clear this mess up. Cho and Li did very good against Hiei."

"How did you know they could beat him?", Dudley asked.

"I saw it when I first saw them.", Jeremiah said, "That day I saw my opportunity to make a new start for me. The two who could both represent the Yin and Yang and my chosen successors."

After a while, the yard was cleared up and both groups met back inside the palace where more clean up crews were working extra hard to tidy up( hey Hiei did quite a lot of damage) where they met up with Cho and Li in the emperor's room with the emperor on his chair again.

"So how did it all go?", Jeremiah asked.

"Well the emperor is grateful for our help.", Cho stated, "He just hopes that those warlords remain locked up and hopefully a long time."

Jeremiah nodded.

"You both proved you had what it took to take Hiei down. So why don't we get out of here?"

That sounded like a great idea to everyone. As the group got ready to leave, they met up with Mr. Chan and the pandas from a secret village in the mountains that helped them out earlier.

"Well everything seems back in order.", Mr. Chan stated as he monitored the whole place that looked pretty good, "So are we going home?"

He paused a minute and seeing everyone's silence he knew he was right. So after making sure everyone was packed and all the pandas were ready to go, they set out again. This time to Cho, Li, and Mr. Chan's hometown.

"Why are all the pandas from the secret village coming?", Dudley asked Jeremiah as they started out.

"I think they deserve to be around other people besides pandas. Don't you?", Jeremiah asked.

Dudley smiled.

"As a matter of fact I do. But can we get something to eat on the way?"

After a long day's worth of travel, the whole escort came to a pause on a very familiar hillside and set up camp. The pandas may be a bit slow, but they do know how to prepare. They had entire feasts, a table, an entire noodle stand, and even an entertainment stage set up after a couple hours. Soon the whole place was filled with the rich smells of cooking and pandas getting ready to preform. Jeremiah and Dudley helped out with lookout in case of any danger loomed by. Iris and Kitty helped with decorations while Cho and Li helped Mr. Chan at the noodle stand.

"Anything we're missing?", Cho asked Li when the first noodle batch came up.

Li and Mr. Chan tasted it and paused a bit.

"Needs a little garlic.", Mr. Chan decided.

Li got a clove of garlic out from Mr. Chan's stock and chopped it up rather fast before adding it. Mr. Chan tasted it again.

"Just right."

A while later, the whole hillside was filled with the sounds of celebration and eating. Everyone was having a grand time and the pandas sure knew how to get a ball rolling when a celebration was involved. Cho and Li met up with Jeremiah and handed him back the jade scroll case he that he had earlier( the scroll was already in it).

"What do we do with this now?", Li asked as Jeremiah put the scroll case away in his pack.

"I think we should save that for another time.", Jeremiah said assuring that this was no time for concern, "I bet Mr. Chan's noodles taste very nice."

"You bet they do.", Cho said, "He's even considering naming a new promotion."

Li came up with his hand raised as if imagining a title.

"My boys save China, so you can save on noodles. Buy one get one free."

Jeremiah looked understanding.

"Sounds nice. I still didn't get that peppercorn dish from a while ago. But that can wait."

Cho paused a second, then pulled out a small covered pot from his pack and handed it to Jeremiah.

"Sorry it's a little cold."

Jeremiah uncovered the pot to see his order from the noodle shop and slurped it a bit.

"I think it's just right.", he said smiling, "Some noodles taste great when chilled."

Cho and Li looked confused, but then they caught on.

"You know. The Water Lantern Festival is coming up.", Cho said, "When we get home we should prepare for it."

That got Dudley's attention( he was close by).

"Water Lantern Festival?", he asked, "What's that?"

Jeremiah sighed. He was going to be up a long time explaining it.

"I'll tell you in the morning.", Jeremiah said, "Why don't we finish celebrating and call it a night?".

The very next day, the large party set out again right after they packed up again. As they traveled further and got closer to Cho and Li's hometown, Jeremiah took the time to explain the festival that was coming up.

"The Water Lantern Festival is a very special holiday.", Jeremiah explained, "It's when we worship the ones who have passed."

Dudley looked perplexed.

"So it's like Day of the Dead in Mexico?", he asked.

"Kind of.", Jeremiah said, "Only the Chinese make paper lanterns they put on the water to help spirits still on earth find their way back after they accept the offerings."

"Offerings?", Dudley asked, "As in we give something back?"

Jeremiah nodded.

"Some spirits come back to visit loved ones who still live."

Now Dudley was feeling more complex than ever. Who knew China had such fine festivals and such grand fashion? It took most of the day, but soon the whole caravan was on the outskirts of town where everyone was getting everything ready for the festival. When the caravan came by, people stopped to gaze in awe at the pandas with all their fine craftsmanship and fine attire. The pandas set up a set of houses outside of town and got settled in pretty fast. They had packed up from their secret location and were now ready to live in the open again. The panda children were quickly accepted in the local education centers and soon it looked like everything was getting along real good. At the noodle shop, Cho and Li helped Mr. Chan put up his new promotion posters and welcome in the first customers. It sure got busy fast, but they managed to get it done with Jeremiah, Dudley, Iris and Kitty lending a helping hand.

"Five orders of bamboo base for Table Nine.", Cho called in from outside.

Mr. Chan stirred the broth in his large pot while Jeremiah and Dudley helped with adding spices and vegetables while Iris and Kitty helped at the cash box. The pandas sure liked the new bamboo based noodle base Mr. Chan had developed and then Li came up.

"Nine orders of dumplings for Table Five."

"Wow, these pandas can sure put it away.", Dudley stated as he slipped an order on the open windowsill and Cho picked it up.

"They're pandas.", Jeremiah stated, "Bamboo is one food they have a fondness for and giant pandas sure eat a lot. I just hope they can cover the tab."

At the end of the day, Mr. Chan closed up shop while Cho and Li cleaned dishes. Jeremiah and Dudley swept and mopped the floor while Iris and Kitty wiped tables down.

"Well this was quite a day.", Cho said as he handed Li a stirring fork he just scrubbed.

"I'm just happy that the pandas had the dough to pay off what they ate.", Li said, "I'm sure they'll fit in here with everyone. They seem to like it here."

"Probably cause it's not a secret location of isolation.", Mr. Chan stated as he came in to check on the boys, "I know how I'd feel if I lived in a place like that for a long time."

Jeremiah and Dudley emptied out their mop buckets and wrung the mops thoroughly before putting them away. Iris and Kitty got their wiping cloths folded and pressed before storing those too.

"Any ideas on where we're going to spend the night?", Dudley asked.

"I'll talk with Mr. Chan.", Jeremiah stated, "He might have some room."

"And if he doesn't?", Kitty asked.

"We'll just find somewhere else.", Iris said.

Just then, Cho and Li came out with folding paper and art paint.

"Hey, you guys want to help us with getting our Water Festival boats ready?", Li asked, "Mr. Chan is getting some candles down the street."

"Are you sure he won't mind?", Jeremiah asked, "It's getting close to sundown and we don't want to miss tomorrow's big activities."

"I'm sure we'll be fine.", Kitty said as they all sat down at a table where Li and Cho set their stuff.

Building a boat of paper was not an easy task. Jeremiah and Iris caught on rather fast, but Dudley was having problems( as usual). Kitty had started forming hers, looked at Dudley's folded paper and looked concerned.

"Are you sure you know how to start the boat?", she asked him.

"Sure Kitty.", Dudley said smugly, "I never fail at making paper boats.

Jeremiah closed his eyes.

"Three...two...one."

"Kitty, I need help.", Dudley said kind of desperate, "I have no idea how to start. You got to help me."

Kitty moved a bit closer.

"Okay, here's how you start."

A little while later, Mr. Chan came in through the back door and paused to see the group working on their boats. Jeremiah was adding the traditional Chinese dragon on the bow of his while Iris drew some bonsai trees on her's. Dudley and Kitty were continuing their boats. Dudley had finally got the hang of the building process while Kitty had her's near finished. Cho and Li had their boats already done and had just put their names in Chinese on. Mr. Chan smiled and put the candles down as he left a note and went up to bed.

The following day, Dudley and Kitty got out of bed pretty slow. Jeremiah and Iris had carried them to bed and after finding themselves in hammocks in a guest room, it was kind of new for them.

"Guess we stayed up later than we should have.", Dudley yawned.

Kitty didn't complain. She just wanted to start the day. After they washed up and got dressed, the smell of breakfast hit Dudley's nostrils and he went off like a firecracker on Chinese New Year.

"Breakfast!", he screamed as he bolted out the door.

He only got a few feet cause he slipped on the newly shined floor and fell down. Kitty came over to help him up.

"Maybe we should get to breakfast at a slower pace.", she suggested.

Dudley said nothing, but Kitty knew he got the point. Sure enough, Jeremiah and Iris were with Cho and Li having Chinese breakfast.

"Well, looks who's up and about.", Jeremiah said pleasantly.

Dudley and Kitty looked at Jeremiah and Iris with puzzled looks.

"How could you still be up?", Dudley asked.

"We went to bed after putting you two in your hammocks.", Iris stated, "Jer and I are early risers."

Dudley and Kitty ate their breakfast without complaint. Afterward, Jeremiah led the whole group( Mr. Chan came too) into the village where everyone was getting ready for the big event that evening. Some were getting paper lanterns ready, some were making offerings to take, and some were even decorating the square in fashionable ways( like lanterns on the walls, lights on doorways, and such). Even the pandas were getting into the swing of things. By sundown, everyone was ready. Having lanterns on poles, the whole village went to the nearby river with the boats now with their lit lanterns in hand. They traveled to a cemetery(which was also by the river's edge) where Dudley, Jeremiah and the rest saw the festivities taking place. Some were setting offerings on the headstones and praying while some were at the river laying their boats into the river's current and watching them float away.

"Why does yours have many symbols?", Dudley asked Jeremiah as they approached the river's edge.

"It's to honor the pandas I massacred all those years back.", Jeremiah explained, "I still feel like I need to make amends for what I did."

Dudley and Jeremiah set their boats into the river with Kitty and Iris setting theirs in afterward and Cho and Li following.

"Sure looks pretty.", Dudley said as the group watched the boats float away.

It really was. Wit hall the lantern boats gleaming on the water's surface, it made the calm pleasant dark seem alive with light and it was a clear night so the starry sky made it even more extraordinary. Dudley thought he was seeing things cause he could have sworn he saw a panda ghost floating near one of the lantern boats followed by another and another until the whole river was filled with them. They each appeared for a minute, then vanished once more. Cho and Li saw a couple pandas and got teary eyed. Yep, it was Cho's mother and Li's father who both floated near the river's edge where Cho and Li came down to. Dudley wanted to get closer, but Jeremiah held him back.

"Let them talk.", Jeremiah said, "We best let the conversation go uninterrupted."

Dudley got that alright. After a bit, Cho and Li came back while the ghosts they talked to went back out to join the others.

"Our parents say they forgive you.", Cho said to Jeremiah.

"As do all the other pandas.", Li added.

Jeremiah sighed heavily and Iris put a hand on his shoulder. Dudley held Kitty's hand as they continued to watch. Finally, all the boats had faded and everyone was going back to get some well deserved rest. Mr. Chan led Jeremiah, Dudley and the rest back to the noodle shop.

"You think you made amends?", Kitty asked Jeremiah.

Jeremiah just smiled.

"I think I did."

A/N: This takes place after Cho and Li save China, but before the next episode(#32). Based on "Kung Fu Panda". I don't claim anything. All rights go to Dreamworks. Also, Thanksgiving was close to Thanksgiving that year and since the agents were in China at the time, I'd do the Chinese Water Festival that time.


	12. An Undesirable Christmas

Dudley rolled around in a snowbank making snow angels with Kitty while Jeremiah and Iris made snow forts. It was a chilly day and snow was drifting down and making everything white. Still the sounds of carols rang through the air and everyone seemed extra cheery.

"Hey Jeremiah, you want to make some snow angels?", Dudley asked as Jeremiah finished his snow fort.

Jeremiah looked kind of down.

"You okay?", Kitty asked as she and Dudley came over.

"I'm just thinking about Caleb and everyone down below.", Jeremiah stated, " We don't normally visit them this time of the year."

Dudley remembered Caleb and the undesirables who lived below the sewer system all right.

"Jeremiah, I'm sure they'll be fine.", Iris assured him( she came over when she was done), "Hey, why don't we go visit?"

Jeremiah looked better right away.

"First thing tomorrow?", he suggested, "We still got the errands we got earlier today to get done."

Dudley and Kitty both nodded. Earlier that day, Dark Wolf and Herbert sent them out for some last minute Christmas shopping. Kitty took the list she and Dudley had and read off the items on the list.

"Lights, fruitcake, dinner plates, plastic utensils, gingerbread dough, sprinkles, and holiday spices."

"Yep, it's all there in the trunk.", Dudley informed.

Kitty put the list away and saw Jeremiah and Iris put theirs away too.

"We got our items.", Jeremiah stated, "Did you get yours?"

"I believe we did.", Kitty said as the foursome made their way to the Tuffmobile parked in the snow covered lot.

Once they got there, Dudley checked the trunk while Kitty read the list again.

"Yep, it's all there.", Dudley informed as he closed the trunk again.

"What's all this for?", Jeremiah asked.

"We're throwing a Christmas party this weekend at TUFF.", Kitty explained, "We really like this time of year."

"I can tell.", Iris stated clearly.

Dudley and Kitty got in the car as Jeremiah got his cycle out which he and Iris got on to. With a roar of ignition and a little spin in the slick snow, both vehicles took off with snow still falling from the clouds overhead.

TUFF was all decked for the holiday. Wreaths were hung, the tree was brought in and the decorations were just getting put on. Keswick helped with the lights while everyone else got the hot coco and marshmallows. Herbert observed the whole thing and held a tiny clipboard with a check list on.

"Wreaths are hung, food getting placed, hot coco heating up and now we just wait for Agents Katswell and Puppy with the stuff they have and we're set.", he muttered to himself.

At that moment, Dudley and Kitty came in and set the bags of stuff they brought in on the ground and started helping with setting up everything. Herbert saw they were busy so he hopped into his office for some other stuff they needed. Dudley and Kitty ran into Keswick who was just finishing setting up the lights.

"Well, that looks like everything.", Keswick stated clearly( he was wearing his collar).

"Yep, sure does.", Dudley agreed, "So when's the party starting?"

"Agent Puppy, the party isn't til Saturday.", Keswick said, "Didn't you read the memo?"

He handed Dudley a notice from the TUFF mail room, but Dudley just squinted. Kitty rolled her eyes cause she was familiar with this. Dudley wasn't exactly the best reader or the best speller at times, but she got used to it. Just as Dudley got to reading the time the party was starting, he remembered something.

"Kitty, you think the Undesirables will be celebrating too?"

Kitty looked deep in thought.

"I'm not sure. We should ask them if they do when we visit."

They did a once over to ensure everything was in place before going home and as usual, Kitty drove Dudley home. As Dudley walked in, Peg was there in the hall.

"Hi sweety.", she said pleasantly, "How was your day?"

Dudley didn't answer right away so Peg could tell something was up.

"Okay, what's wrong?", she asked.

"It's the Christmas party at TUFF.", Dudley said, "I really want to attend it, but I really want to go visit some friends at the same time."

Peg put her hand on her son's side.

"Dudley, I'm sure you'll make the right decision.", she told him, "I got called in to help invite people by your friend Keswick and a lot of people are going to be there."

Then Dudley brightened.

"Hey Mom, can we move the Christmas party somewhere else?"

Peg looked confused.

"Like where?"

The very next day, Dudley showed up bright and early at TUFF so he could make his idea known. As Kitty, Keswick, Herbert and everyone else came in, they were a little surprised cause Dudley usually didn't show up this early, but they shrugged and went back to their posts. Kitty however stayed.

"What brings you here so early?", she asked Dudley.

"I was wondering if we could move our Christmas party somewhere else.", Dudley stated.

"Like where?", Kitty asked.

"With the Undesirables.", Dudley stated.

The whole room paused for a minute, but Kitty looked surprised.

"Why there?", she asked.

"I just wondered if we could celebrate with them like we did at Thanksgiving last year.", Dudley answered.

Keswick looked unsure.

"Are you sure we should?", he asked, "Cause that time it was just us, ULTRA, and Agent Puppy's mom. Wouldn't people find the Undesirables a little scary?"

Now Dudley got the idea. The Undesirables were not exactly the most normal looking due to them having spent most of their lives in Hades as slaves to the most evil creature they could know. They may have left, but they still carried some of Zero's taint in their forms and looked kind of scary. A lot of people might get the idea that they were Zero's minions and seek to wipe them out or worse, Zero could enslave them again once he found them. Still, he wasn't going to cancel his idea without a fight.

"I know they don't look normal, but their not monsters. And nobody deserves to be alone on Christmas. Do they?"

Keswick looked thoughtful for a minute.

"You know, I think I know a way that we can have both events and keep the Undesirables' existence unknown."

He went over to the TUFF screen and made a phone call. Just then, Jeremiah, Iris and Dorian appeared on the screen.

"So, what's up?", Dorian asked.

"Hey ULTRA, we were wondering if Dorian was available.", Keswick stated.

"Well, I was going to test my combination of nuclear and gamma radiation method.", Dorian stated, "But it's going to take a couple weeks for the radiation to settle down so I'm available today. What's the occasion?"

"We were wondering if you could help invent something.", Dudley answered.

Dorian looked eager right away.

"When do I start?"

For the rest of the week, Keswick and Dorian worked on their secret project while Dudley and Jeremiah went to see Caleb and see what he thought. They had already gotten into the sewer system, but it had gotten cold due to the winter weather and Dudley was feeling the chill.

"Are we there yet?", he asked trying not to shiver.

"Almost.", Jeremiah answered, "Just follow the gatherers."

Dudley and Jeremiah had noticed a couple of Caleb's gatherers getting food leftovers from nearby dumpsters and had followed them back. Unfortunately the gatherers had gotten far ahead and then they lost sight of them. Luckily though Jeremiah had visited Caleb many times and knew the way there. Finally after getting further downward, they reached the familiar wall paintings signifying they were close and after another turn, they found the Undesirables' community were it looked like they were getting ready too. Some oil drums were used as large torches giving light and warmth to large intersections while some Undesirables were hanging mistletoe and old Christmas lights. Caleb was seen hoisting an enormous structure that looked like a bunch of trash built to resemble a tree( which Dudley and Jeremiah both determined it probably was). Caleb had finished getting it up when he noticed Jeremiah and Dudley nearby.

"So you heard?", he asked( his translator collar was on).

"You got the message?", Dudley guessed.

"No.", said Caleb, "We're getting ready for our Christmas celebration down here. What brings you two?"

Dudley took a breath.

"Caleb, how do you feel about TUFF having it's Christmas party here with you?"

Caleb looked concerned.

"You realize you could get us exposed right?"

Dudley nodded.

"I know, but Keswick and Dorian have developed a way that can prevent that. In theory at least."

Caleb eased his concern, but still looked thoughtful.

"What is it?", he asked.

"Our scientists are developing special optic lenses that will alter their viewing senses.", Jeremiah explained, "That way they won't really see you as you really are and your home remains unknown to ordinary people."

Caleb looked hesitant, but it was worth a try at least.

"Alright, but I'm not responsible if anything goes wrong.", he stated firmly.

"Got it.", Dudley said.

Dudley couldn't sleep a wink that night. Who could blame him? There was a lot of things that could get out of hand. What if the optic lenses didn't work right? Or what if the environmental atmosphere underground would cause a short circuit? Dudley tossed and he turned, but still he couldn't sleep. At that moment, Peg walked in in her nightdress and face mask.

"Dudley, are you okay?", she asked.

Dudley didn't see her, but he knew she was listening.

"I'm just worried about the party.", he said, "Many things can go wrong."

"Dudley, I'm sure it will all work out.", Peg assured him, "I'll get you some warm milk to help you sleep."

As Peg left, Dudley began to feel a little better.

"Thanks mom.", he said quietly.

Finally, the night arrived. And TUFF had managed to get their decorations and things into the Undesirables' central square where a lot of the activities would be. Dudley and Jeremiah both observed the lenses Dorian and Keswick had developed.

"Are you sure these work?", Dudley asked Dorian as he and Jeremiah each put a pair on.

"Keswick and I tested these twelve different times and in twenty different situations before tonight.", Dorian stated, "They'll work."

A couple undesirables were nearby to test the lenses. Dudley and Jeremiah each put their pair on and after a quick glance, each gave a thumbs up which ment the lenses worked.

"Told you so.", Dorian said calmly.

As guests came in, Dudley and Jeremiah made sure everyone who wasn't a TUFF or ULTRA agent wore a pair of lenses before they went further. Soon the whole place was filled with carols, music, and everyone having a fun time. The punch was pleasant, the lights were just right, and it went on til late. Finally though, it was time for people to leave. As they left, Keswick and Dorian made sure they still had their lenses on til they were a good distance away before taking them off. Dudley and Jeremiah stayed behind as Iris and Kitty helped the other agents move their things out.

"Well, we had our party and as far as anyone knows, this place doesn't exist.", Dudley said as Caleb met up with Jeremiah and him.

Caleb nodded.

"Thanks for not giving us away."

"Why would we give you away?", Jeremiah asked, "You deserve to live in peace and harmony."

Caleb sure got that point. Normally, he wouldn't allow normal people to come visit, but considering what happened tonight, he was willing to let it slide. Before Dudley and Jeremiah left, they gave Caleb a hug around the waist.

"Merry Christmas Caleb.", Dudley said.

"Same to you.", Caleb said as he hugged back( enough to show he cared and not to crush).

With that, Jeremiah and Dudley joined their fellow operatives and soon were leaving again. It truly was one Christmas party that nobody above or below Petropolis would ever forget any time soon.


	13. A Beautiful Dance

Kitty slipped some paperwork into her desk drawer before checking on everyone. Valentine's Day was just around the corner and the feeling of romance was in the crisp chilly air. She got up and closed her window cause it was getting pretty cold in the office. As she did, a knock came at the door.

"Come in.", Kitty said.

The door opened and Keswick came in.

"Kitty, I thought I'd drop in and tell you that our Valentine's Day activities are underway.", Keswick informed( he's wearing his special collar).

"Thanks Keswick.", Kitty told him, "By the way, is Dudley helping?"

Keswick looked unsure.

"Sure he is, but I think he's going a little overboard."

Kitty got to the door fast. Whenever Dudley "helped" he tended to get carried away. Sure enough when she stepped outside, a cannon fired off and confetti almost hit her dead on. Luckily she evaded and saw Dudley standing near a cannon with a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry Kitty.", he said sincerely.

Kitty came over.

"Dudley, what are you doing?"

Dudley lit up right away.

"I found my old cookie cannon so I switched ammo to confetti and I think I go a little carried away with it."

Kitty rolled her eyes obviously cause she remembered it of course. Some time ago, Dudley's television icon Quacky the duck had him star in a commercial for his Animal Quackers product. Each cookie was a full Thanksgiving dinner which put people out so Quacky and the Sharing Moose could commit crime without opposition but Dudley thwarted them before they could. Dudley saw Kitty's expression and thought fast.

"Hey, you think Jeremiah and Iris are doing okay?"

"I'm sure they're fine.", Kitty said, "Well, I'm gonna go see if the store has any valentine product leftover."

Dudley dropped his cannon string.

"Can I come?"

Kitty smiled.

The store was certainly packed. Shopping carts loaded with all sorts of cards, candy and decorations. Clearly everyone was feeling the vibe of the holiday. It took Dudley a couple minutes to find a parking spot, but he found one.

"Well, I'd say things are going on pretty well.", Dudley said as he noticed the shoppers going in and out.

Kitty nodded.

"I just hope we get some stuff for TUFF before they're all sold out."

Dudley and Kitty made their way into the store and while Dudley got a head start, Kitty got a shopping cart. Luckily she was fast on her feet so she caught up to him. She took a list of things TUFF needed for the Valentine's Day event. They went down the aisles and as Kitty read the list, Dudley got the stuff. After a long shopping spree, they were at the checkout doing a once over.

"Let's see.", Kitty said as they inspected, "Heart stencils, check. Red, white and pink paper, check. Floor cleaner, check. Streamers, check."

"Looks like that's everything.", Dudley said.

"I'll say.", someone behind them said.

Dudley and Kitty turned to see Jeremiah and Iris behind them in the checkout line with a cart of Valentines Day decorations as well.

"Oh hey Jeremiah.", Dudley said , "What brings you here?"

"Just picking up some stuff for Dark Wolf.", Jeremiah stated, "We're helping the Petropolis Orphanage get into the holiday vibe."

"That's nice.", Kitty said, "Dudley and I are gonna get this over to TUFF and help get our Valentine's Day party ready."

Jeremiah and Iris both got a gleam in their eyes.

"Hey Kitty, mind if Dorian, Jeremiah and me come over and attend the party?", Iris asked, "The more the merrier."

Kitty shrugged.

"I don't see why not.", she answered.

"What about Dark Wolf?", Jeremiah put in, "He sure knows how to get conversations going."

"Jeremiah, Dark Wolf is attending that director's conference in Washington DC.", Iris informed, "He won't be back til after Valentine's Day."

Dudley felt a little down, but they were next in line in the checkout. After Kitty and him chipped in and paid for the stuff, they were soon outside with Jeremiah and Iris following with the stuff they paid for.

When Dudley and Kitty got back with the stuff they had, they noticed that TUFF made some remodeling done to the main room. Now it had the appearance of a large ballroom with fancy decorations obviously from France with a banquet table with french cuisines with the Valentine's Day style.

"Okay, what's going on?", Dudley asked as Kitty and him got the stuff they got to one of the activity tables nearby.

Keswick lowered from the ceiling on his gravity boots from the crystal chandelier he was helping to hang with some other agents.

"Our interior designer was out sick today so we got a temporary one from our French division.", he answered.

"What is this rubbish?!" , a voice yelled from halfway across the room.

Dudley and Kitty both turned to see a french poodle with a clipboard who was walking around obviously in a bad mood.

"I specifically asked for the red roses to be around the top of the pillars not the middle with white and pink ones in circular patterns around the center! And make sure that chandelier is secured up there! We don't want an accident!"

He walked over to the table and seemed to mellow out a bit.

"Well at least the food is spot on.", he muttered, "Really helps set the vibe."

Dudley and Kitty came over.

"Excuse me sir.", Kitty said, "Are you the one setting this place up?"

"Oui.", the poodle answered in his french accent, "I work on ze design for entire room and for what?! An entire masterpiece behind schedule!"

He saw he was getting worked up so he mellowed out.

"Forgive moi. It's just that it's my first one and I want every detail perfect."

Dudley and Kitty certainly got that point. Or at least Kitty did.

"So bringing some romance from France in eh?", Dudley asked.

The poodle nodded and sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna go make sure everything is on schedule. This is really gonna get some romance in ze air."

All the rest of that day, TUFF worked getting the dance set up. Dudley and Kitty helped out since crime was slow for the day. As they were hanging up some streamers, Dudley remembered something.

"Hey Kitty, I was wondering something."

"Yeah?", Kitty asked.

Dudley felt sweat running down his face. He didn't normally ask someone to a dance, but he got over it fast.

"Kitty, would you mind if I attend the dance with you?"

Kitty smiled.

"I'd love to."

With that out of the way, Dudley now had more time to focus. As he and Kitty got off work that day, Dudley started to wonder what he would wear at the dance. At home, Dudley was rummaging through his closet when Peg stopped by.

"Dudley, what are you doing?", she asked.

"Can't talk Mom.", Dudley answered, "I'm trying to find my tuxedo for the Valentine's Day dance."

Peg sighed.

"Sorry Dudley, but I accidentally spilled some coffee on it while I was cleaning your room earlier today so I took it to the cleaners so it won't be out for a while."

Dudley stopped rummaging and turned to face his mom.

"So my best garment is being cleaned?", he asked.

Peg nodded and Dudley's heart sank. Peg could see he needed a moment so she left as Dudley sat on his bed feeling pretty low.

"Now what am I gonna do?", he asked himself.

"Why not wear another one?"

Dudley turned to see Jeremiah by the dresser.

"Jeremiah?!", Dudley said in surprise, "How did you get in here?"

"I came through the window.", Jeremiah answered, "Relax, I didn't break it."

Jeremiah looked at Dudley's pile of rummaged clothes and looked interested.

"Well somebody has been busy trying to find a nice thing to wear."

Dudley felt crushed, but Jeremiah caught on.

"Hey, I think I have just the thing for you."

Dudley felt a little better right away.

"Really?"

"Sure.", Jeremiah answered, "Besides, I ordered two in case I needed a replacement. I was planning on using them for a special occasion anyway."

A couple days later, TUFF was set and the evening was setting in very nicely. Kitty walked around in her ball gown she wore last Valentine's Day. Jewelry and all with Iris walking alongside her.

"Looks like everything is in place.", Kitty said.

Keswick and Dorian made last minute detail work before all the guests arrived.

"Roses in place, marble floor polished, music ready. Looks like we're set.", Keswick stated.

Dorian nodded.

"Yeah, your french decorator certainly has a flair for this type of artwork."

Just then, Peg Puppy walked in with some agents carrying some food trays.

"Mrs. Puppy?", Kitty said in surprise, "What brings you here?"

"I thought I'd help with the refreshments.", Peg answered, "Besides, Dudley told me he'd be a little late coming here. Jeremiah had an outfit for him to wear."

Kitty felt relieved that Dudley wasn't going to miss the event.

"Hey Kitty, I'm gonna check the garden section of the room.", Iris informed Kitty, "It'll only be a second."

She walked away just as couples started coming in. Now the dance really got underway as couples drank punch, had conversations, and even Teddy Bear and Stan Walker made the trip over. Kitty came over as Stan was pouring some punch.

"Hey Stan, how's the education program coming?"

"It's getting there.", Stan stated, "Adrian is fine, but the other four need a little work."

Not long ago, Stan's twin brother Giovanni was developing anti-monster armor and enforce a hold on Petropolis, but was thwarted. Now it was time for a dance to start, and being of TUFF tradition, Kitty had the first one. As she made her way to the floor, she turned to see Dudley wearing fancy french royal garments that princes wear. At that moment, a soft music started playing as Dudley came up to her.

"Kitty, will you honor me the dance?"

As Kitty took his hand, and he took her waist, they began. Jeremiah was up with Iris lending their vocals as Dorian orchestrated the music. It truly was a beautiful setting and after Kitty and Dudley paused for a minute, other couples started dancing as well.

Seeing as a good time to slip away, Dudley and Kitty retreated to the garden section where stone benches stood among large rosebushes. And with the evening sunset casting a golden glow, it was just the right place to have a moment.

"Thanks for the dance.", Dudley said.

"You're welcome.", Kitty said, "Hey, what happened to your tux?"

"Had an accident so Jeremiah let me use one of his.", Dudley answered.

Now here is where it gets good.

"Beautiful evening.", Dudley said as he and Kitty viewed the setting sun.

Kitty agreed and set her hand down on the bench and it landed on Dudley's and they both turned to face one another.

"Happy Valentine's Day.", Dudley said.

"Same to you.", Kitty answered.

They could feel the love here and they leaned in close, but unfortunately they didn't get the chance.

"Dudley!", Peg called from nearby, "Are you gonna help me with cleaning up?!"

Dudley groaned.

"Sorry Kitty.", he said.

Kitty shrugged.

"I'll help out."

They both went back in and Jeremiah clearly saw they didn't kiss so he swatted himself in the forehead.

"Darn it.", he muttered.

A/N: Got the idea from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast". I claim nothing. All rights go to Disney.


	14. Underground Easter

Caleb rose from his reinforced mattress and yawned.

"Seems like springtime has arrived.", he muttered.

Outside was like any other day to him, but he knew better. Being underground ment that things worked differently. When winter was around, permafrost littered the ground and a bitter chill rang through the air. But now the air was getting warmer and the permafrost was dissolving. Everyone seemed to be getting up and awaiting the gatherers who would arrive any minute. And sure enough, as Caleb got a fresh shirt on as well as a good pair of pants, they came in from the pipelines above with large trash bags full of leftovers that they found in dumpsters and other places.

"Morning Caleb."

Caleb turned to see Zeke who had already gotten up before him.

"Morning Zeke.", Caleb said sleepily.

"You sure you got your rest?", Zeke asked, "I could rearrange your sleeping space if you'd like."

Caleb held his massive hand up.

"That won't be needed thanks. Just kept thinking about what's going on above now that there is an official mayor going around."

Zeke nodded.

"I know. After we all found out over the news, we all got concerned. But for now I think we should get our morning meal over with before getting into anything else."

Caleb couldn't disagree with that. The meal wouldn't start if he wasn't there. As he and Zeke made their way to the table area, the smell of reheated food filled the air and all over the community, others joined them on the way there. Reynaldo was there helping prepare the food and arranging plates and plastic kitchen utensils to each member who came to get their share. Even in the dim and growing light of early morning from the glowing moss around the enormous cavern, everyone still got what they were served.

"Well, now that the air is warming up, guess it's time to start the farming again.",Zeke stated.

Caleb nodded. They had been living this way since Jeremiah liberated them from Hades all those years ago. It wasn't much and the situations were hard to get by, but they found ways of making it work. Caleb noticed a label for egg dye on one of the reheated breakfast burritos someone was eating and got interested.

"Looks like Easter is approaching too."

Above ground, everyone was waking up too. The roosters were crowing as usual and as the sun began to rise, everyone was getting their day started. Dudley was one of those late risers and Peg knew this. Then again, she knew all too well how to get her son out of bed. She put a frying pan on the stove and started cooking breakfast. She was already dressed for the day surprisingly, but she'll be okay. Peg had gotten three bacon strips into the pan and as the frying rang out of the kitchen, Peg knew the aroma would follow up the stairs. A short while later as Peg was placing the plates of bacon, eggs, toast, and other stuff on the table, Dudley walked in lazily.

"Morning sweetie.", Peg said very pleasant.

Dudley just yawned.

"Morning Mom.", he said half awake, "Thanks for getting breakfast ready."

As Dudley sat down and got his plate filled, Peg sat down too.

"Dudley, it's been three days since Kitty and you were separated so Kitty could settle something and you still are in a slump."

"I still miss her being with me on the field.", Dudley said now wide awake.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll make an exception for Easter Sunday coming up.", Peg assured.

Now that got Dudley's attention.

"It's going to be Easter?!", he asked in surprise.

"In a few days and I really need to get some Easter shopping done if I'm going to chip in this year.", Peg put in as she rose from the table, "Now go get dressed Dudley and I'll drive you to work."

"Mom, I have my own car.", Dudley said calmly.

Peg shrugged.

"Guess it slipped my mind. You want some extra bacon so you have a lunch for the day?"

Dudley rose from the table.

"I'll get it on my way out.", he answered, "Right now I got to get dressed for the day."

Now that morning was official, it seemed everyone was in a lot of hustle and bustle. As Dudley made his way to TUFF HQ, he then remembered something.

"I should get a head start on TUFF's annual Easter shopping. It might surprise Kitty if she's not too busy."

That would prove to be quite a challenge. Every store Dudley tried to get a parking space in was either filled or had a traffic jam causing a lot of angry pedestrians to honk their horns in protest. Dudley then remembered his car can go into flight mode which he did and now he could find a parking space somewhere faster. He found one near a large department store and sure enough, inside a lot of pedestrians were loading their shopping carts full of egg dye, baskets, candy, and Easter decorations. Lines at the counter seemed to go for miles and Dudley found it hard to get around.

"Geez, the things I do for work.", he muttered.

A couple hours later, Dudley had all he needed and now was waiting in line for the counter. All went well( if not very slow) until Dudley felt like he had to use the restroom. He was so close, but he needed to go very bad. Just as he was looking around, a finger tapped his shoulder.

"You go to the restroom, I'll hold your spot for ya."

Dudley noticed a familiar shadow slink out from the side of the counter and Adrian materialized by the cart.

"Thanks!", Dudley said.

Dudley bolted for the restroom which was nearby and shut the door. A minute later, he came out wiping his hands with a paper towel. After he got back, he paid for the whole load and Adrian helped him carry it to the car.

"So Adrian, what brings you out here?", Dudley asked.

"Asked Mr. Walker if I could get some fresh air.", Adrian answered, "He said I could as long as I don't misuse my suit."

"How's everyone else?", Dudley wondered.

"Jasmine's looking pretty good, Calvin's still working on his near perfect split, Marcy is still cheerful and Barry is still-"

Just then, Adrian's behind suddenly ignited into a large blaze and Dudley helped pat it down. They then turned to see Barry leaning against a post with his familiar tough guy look on.

"How long have you been over there?", Dudley asked nervously.

"Long enough.", Barry said, "I came by and thought I'd give a demonstration on how well my suit is developing."

"Did you have to scorch my butt like that?", Adrian asked.

"It was the first thing that came to mind.", Barry said.

Kitty filed the paperwork she was working on as Herbert hopped over to her desk.

"So Kitty, how's the day been?"

"I put in three extra shifts yesterday to make up more time for my debt to work society.", Kitty answered.

Herbert saw she was typing on three different computers, and working a photo copier with her foot and rolled his eyes.

"Kitty, I understand that you want to get back out on the field, but cramming all your work into one long shift isn't going to help. Also, I came to inform you that Agent Puppy is in with the decorations I was going to send him to get."

Kitty looked impressed. Normally Dudley wasn't one to do something like this, but after Zero's world takeover, he seemed to have taken things more seriously. She also couldn't disagree with Herbert on how she wanted to get her debt to her job done. She had to take a breather sometime and since Easter was around the corner, she could worry about her little role debt later. As she came out of the office with Herbert hopping nearby, Dudley was setting up the egg dying station while Keswick helped set up the props and other stuff. Kitty came over and Dudley saw her.

"Hey Kitty, how's your day?"

"It was long.", Kitty answered, "I thought I'd work overtime for making up for my time as chief, but apparently it doesn't seem to apply."

Dudley sighed. Kitty had a habit of working harder and longer than any other agent at TUFF. One time he tried to help her out, but instead he gave her a phobia of spray bottles and because of this, he almost drowned with all of TUFF if Kitty hadn't come back.

"Kitty, you can't spend every second at work. You need to learn to make time for yourself."

Kitty looked unsure.

"I'm not sure I can.", she said, "Guess work is my way of relaxing."

Dudley looked concerned.

"Maybe I can help. And rest assured, I won't use a spray bottle or get carried away like last time."

Kitty didn't look convinced.

"Promise?", she asked with a raised eyebrow.

As she sat beside Dudley in the car, Kitty was starting to have second thoughts. It had been a couple days and she had done her hours for the day, but now Kitty was starting to wonder where they were going now.

"Why are we going to visit Caleb and the Undesirables?", she asked.

"To show we care about them.", Dudley answered, "A holiday is much better when it's shared."

Kitty couldn't disagree with that. They had a Christmas party with them although nobody else knew or found out about it. Even though they were not the most normal looking, they were still people. Dudley parked the car by a large man hole by the side of the road and lifted the lid. The hatch was on a hinge so it didn't take much effort. Then he and Kitty climbed down into the dank, smelly and real dark tunnel.

"Why couldn't Caleb live somewhere where we didn't have to get filthy to get to?", Kitty muttered to herself, "Like an abandoned hotel?"

After walking through the place for about a couple hours, Kitty was getting a little bit peeved.

"Dudley, are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Positive Kitty, I never go the wrong way.", Dudley said smiling.

But that only lasted four seconds cause Dudley looked around and clearly he got nervous and broke down.

"Kitty, I don't know where we are!", he said rather loud, "Where do we go now?!"

"How about stop screaming?"

Dudley and Kitty turned to see Jeremiah and Iris walking their way.

"What are you doing here?", Dudley asked.

"Visiting. Same as you.", Jeremiah stated, "Didn't I tell you to never go visit Caleb unless I go along?"

Dudley looked deep in thought.

"I don't remember."

Jeremiah took out a recorder and pressed the play button.

"Okay Jeremiah, I won't go visit Caleb without you leading the way there.", Dudley heard his own voice say.

Jeremiah pressed the stop button and put the recorder away. Afterward, under Jeremiah's leadership, they reached the huge cavern where Caleb and the Undesirables lived. As they got down, Dudley and Kitty stopped by a nearby waterfall to wash away the muck on their clothes and freshen up. As they got down, they noticed that Easter was certainly in swing. Some were dying eggs, some were arranging baskets, and some were even panting giant mushrooms like Easter eggs.

"Well this is odd.", Dudley said, "Wonder what's up."

As if to answer, Caleb came over as they got to the large tables where meals were served.

"Oh hi Jeremiah. You caught us getting our Easter Eve party ready."

"Easter Eve party?", Dudley asked.

"Yep.", Jeremiah stated, "Caleb's folk have a huge party before Easter and the following morning, the kids look for all the eggs we made. By the time they find them all, it's Easter Sunday."

Jeremiah wasn't kidding. By the time everyone got done, it was really late. Dudley and Kitty called in to ask if they could spend the night which of course they could. Jeremiah and Iris stayed too. As the night wore on, Dudley couldn't sleep cause he was so excited. The party earlier that evening was most extraordinary. Even Reynaldo seemed to get into the swing of things. Dudley managed to get to sleep, for about a couple hours before he felt a shake on his shoulder.

"Dudley, you don't want to miss the egg hunt do you?"

Dudley woke right away and seeing it was Kitty who stirred him, settled down. As he and Kitty got out, they saw that TUFF and ULTRA had also come down and were helping find eggs left and right.

"What's going on?", Dudley asked.

"Guess we didn't check our calenders cause it was Saturday yesterday.", Kitty said shrugging.

Sure enough, it was Easter Sunday. Jeremiah was nearby, so he explained everything.

"It wouldn't be Easter if we couldn't have our coworkers here."

Dudley didn't disagree with that. All the more reason to celebrate. With the extra help, the eggs were found in only a few hours. As everyone gathered at the feasting tables, breakfast was being served. Rest assured, there were cooks there and the food wasn't from dumpsters this time. Peg was helping hand food out and she could tell her son was having fun with everyone. Dudley sat next to Jeremiah and Caleb with Iris and Kitty sitting on the other side of them.

"Happy Easter Caleb.", Dudley said.

"Same to you too.", Caleb stated.

Yep, it was a very special Easter indeed.


	15. Summer Lights

"Jer, do we have to visit at this hour?", Dudley yawned.

Jeremiah and Dudley were walking down the street in the very early hours of the morning that the sun wasn't even up yet, but Jeremiah didn't look the least bit tired.

"I think we have an overdue visit with an old friend.", Jeremiah stated, "Besides, it helps us get a fresh start on the day."

"But the sun isn't up.", Dudley complained, "Can't we just go home and go back to bed?"

"And miss a visit to someone I fought alongside during the Underworld Civil War?", Jeremiah asked.

Dudley could tell Jeremiah wasn't going to change his mind so he piped down. Just then out of the corner of his eye, Dudley saw a shadow slip out from behind a dumpster carrying a large sack and slip away. Jeremiah saw the confusion on his face and gave him an assuring smile.

"Don't worry, Caleb always has the gatherers back before the sun arises."

"Gatherers?", Dudley asked, "Doesn't the undesirables get food from farming?"

"Most do.", Jeremiah stated, "Gatherers go up and gather food from dumpsters and bring it back to the rest of the community."

"Isn't that unsanitary?", Dudley asked looking a little grossed out.

"Not really. Reynaldo has a special powder he uses to kill all the bacteria, viruses, mold and stuff.", Jeremiah answered, "And we're here."

Jeremiah had paused at the large manhole( the large metal circle in the road that connects to a sewer if you didn't know). Jeremiah pried it open with ease just as about ten gatherers had come out and paused beside them. The lead one( a frilled lizard) turned to face Jeremiah's direction.

"So I take it you two are visiting?", he asked.

Jeremiah nodded, but Dudley yawned. Still, the lead gatherer didn't seem fazed.

"Try and keep up."

Dudley just fell over and was out cold. Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"Drama queen.", he muttered.

Jeremiah carried Dudley as he followed the gatherers down through the sewer system and as they neared the entrance to the undesirables' community, Dudley stirred. Jeremiah paused while the gatherers went ahead so Dudley could finally wake up.

"Thanks for carrying me.", Dudley said to Jeremiah.

Jeremiah looked cross.

"Great, now you can walk the rest of the way."

Dudley looked at him with his "puppy dog" eyes.

"Can't you carry me a little-"

Jeremiah dropped him right then and there.

"No."

Dudley stood up and rubbed his behind.

"Ow! That really hurt."

"You'll get over it.", Jeremiah said firmly.

Dudley would've argued, but then had second thoughts. Jeremiah was much better a fighter than he was even with his new knowledge and skill. They continued on til they got to the Undesirables' community and things really looked odd. Most of the civilians were busy folding paper over rusty wire frames and some children were drawing on theirs.

"What's going on?", Dudley asked.

"They're preparing for the lantern festival later today.", Jeremiah stated.

"Like the lantern festival we had in China that one time?", Dudley guessed.

"Kind of.", Jeremiah answered, "This is one we do for fun and thy add theirs after everyone else in Petropolis has lit their lanterns and they're already in the air."

Dudley looked confused, but luckily they were near the tables where breakfast was being prepared. Sure enough, Caleb, Reynaldo and Zeke were there helping out. Caleb was lifting heavy cauldrons into place so they could be filled with homemade oatmeal, stale cereal, and where all the milk from the gathered milk cartons would go. Reynaldo was sprinkling in a powder over a bunch of old and moldy looking food and as he did so and pass it down the table, Dudley noticed the food was looking like it was store bought. Zeke was setting silverware in piles and getting some paper plates. As Caleb set the cauldrons down into place, he noticed Dudley and Jeremiah standing nearby.

"Oh hey, look who decided to visit."

Back above ground, Kitty walked in through the doors of TUFF with Herbert and Keswick following. As Kitty unpacked, she noticed something was a miss.

"Where's Dudley?", she asked.

Herbert and Keswick shrugged.

"He's your ex-partner.", Herbert said, "You know him better than we do."

Kitty didn't disagree with that. Dudley had a tendency to be tardy cause of his laziness or short attention span. It didn't happen often, but at least he wasn't missing the whole day, a week or even a year of work like he did that one time she remembered all too well.

"If he's late, I'm really going to have a word.", she muttered.

Luckily for her she didn't need to cause that was when Dudley came in.

"Sorry I'm late.", he said as he noticed Kitty's expression, "Jeremiah wanted to visit Caleb and I guess we stayed a little longer than we should have."

"You think?", Kitty asked.

She wanted to go further, but thought otherwise. As Dudley got his space set up, the door opened again and everyone turned to see Peg standing there with a look of concern and her hands on her hips. She walked over to Dudley and started tapping her foot.

"Well?", she asked.

Dudley clearly got nervous, but he had to tell her something. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance cause Peg then started to yell.

"BED EMPTY, NO NOTE, BEFORE FIVE IN THE MORNING?! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! I MOST CERTAINLY DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS! IF YOU SO MUCH AS EVEN THINK OF DOING THIS AGAIN, I'M MAKING YOU QUIT YOUR JOB AND GET YOU A NEW ONE AS A TELEMARKETER!"

Dudley clearly got the message and Peg paused to catch her breath from all the yelling she did.

"Are you finished?"

Peg and Dudley both turned to see Jeremiah standing not far away with Iris beside him. Dudley jumped in surprise, but then looked annoyed.

"Will you stop sneaking in like that?", he asked.

"Right after you stop chewing on your behind like you're doing now.", Jeremiah answered.

Dudley turned his eyes off Jeremiah to see he was doing just that so he stopped instantly and stood straight. Jeremiah then turned to Peg before talking.

"Sorry to take your son out so late Mrs. Puppy. I really wanted him to come visit an old friend of mine, but it was very naughty of us to leave without letting you know and we're very sorry about it."

Well that calmed Peg down a lot.

"Just don't do it again okay?"

Dudley and Jeremiah nodded. With that Peg turned and walked herself out the door, but paused before the door closed behind her.

"Oh Dudley, I'll see you at the lantern lighting later tonight."

Dudley wanted to complain, but caught himself before he did cause he knew Peg would be true to her word if he did so much as test her patience.

For the rest of the day, the city of Petropolis was in quite a stir. Everyone was going to the Petropolis waterfront so they could have a good view of the lanterns going up. Even Stan Walker was getting in on the festivities.

"Let's see, location chosen, lanterns in position, time of sunset determined, and boats in harbor. Yep, everything seems to be on track."

Stan had shown up at the waterfront with his "team" from his education program who were helping out. Marcy and Jasmine helped hang banners and flags. Calvin helped hand out fliers with Adrian and Barry stood on the side lines heating metal rods for the metal workers to bend and shape. Stan had a checklist which he carried around and was checking things off as he went along.

"Excellent work team. Keep it up."

"Thank you Mr. Walker.", they all replied( although Barry in a more grudgingly tone).

By this time, Dudley and Jeremiah were arriving and saw what was going on. Stan saw them at the same time and he was first to start asking.

"Where's Ms. Katswell and Ms. Patra?", he asked.

"They're helping out at TUFF.", Dudley answered, "By the way, what are they doing out here in the open?"

Stan could see Dudley was talking about his "team", but he just kept smiling.

"We're helping out."

Jeremiah observe Marcy as she extended her spines to hang flags and banners in place and Jasmine used a crossbow to shoot little darts to hang them up with precise precision. Adrian and Calvin seemed okay in what they were doing, but Barry had come over and as usual, he had a look that clearly ment he ment business.

"Well I'm done for the day.", he said as he dusted his heated shoulder pads as they slowly faded from red to gray, "Mind if I get a lemonade? I'm feeling a little parched."

"Don't you mean heated?", Dudley asked.

Barry's shoulder pads went to deep red and started shooting out flames as his expression darkened. Then he lifted his hand and it burst into flames forming a sphere of pure flame.

"Make that comment again-"

Barry then hurled it into a nearby portable bathroom which exploded.

"And I won't miss.", he finished.

That shut Dudley up.

"Message received.", he said with honesty.

Barry turned and walked off with his pads still scorching. Mr. Walker paused to put a hand on Dudley's shoulder.

"Yeah, he doesn't like playing around very often.", he stated.

He then turned to the other construction workers who had paused to see what was going on when the explosion went off.

"Nothing to see here people. Just a little argument. Carry on."

They all did.

Later that evening as the sun was beginning to set. Most people had taken the cruise ships to watch the lanterns go up. Wolf Spitzer had even a camera crew giving Mr. Walker an interview of the event while Dudley and Kitty were above everyone. Yes Dudley's using his wings with Kitty on his arm.

"Think this will get a good view?", he asked.

Kitty just held on.

"Are you sure you can keep flying like this?"

Dudley's smile didn't fade.

"Positive Kitty. I can fly just as good as Jeremiah can."

"Oh really?"

Dudley and Kitty turned to see Jeremiah flying right next to them with Iris in a similar position Kitty was.

"Caleb and the Undesirables are ready to launch their lanterns. Take a look."

He handed Kitty a pair of binoculars and Kitty saw that hidden inside the shadows under the docks, Caleb and a bunch of undesirables were getting lanterns set up while a bunch had come out into Petropolis Park.

"Jeremiah, are you sure they'll be okay?", Dudley asked when he observed this.

"Believe me.", Jeremiah said, "Nobody is going to be in the residential district so the park is a perfect place for them to observe their lanterns ascending. Besides, they haven't been above ground in so long."

Dudley and Kitty didn't disagree with that. Ever since Jeremiah liberated them from Zero and his infernal realm, Caleb and the undesirables had lived underground and hidden from society. Normally Caleb would refuse to let his people leave, but this was a special occasion and the place they occupied wasn't going to have passing bystanders seeing them.

"Well, here they go.", Jeremiah stated.

Dudley and Kitty turned to see that while they were talking and observing, the sun had gone down and since it was dark enough, the lanterns in Petropolis Harbor had started ascending. Jeremiah and Dudley flew into a nearby cloud to see the event better. Soon, the lanterns in the park had started rising as well. It truly was a sight to behold. And as if it couldn't get any better, an aurora had come in to accompany the lanterns which made it even more luminous.

"Well this is one event I think we won't forget anytime soon.", Dudley said smiling.

"You can say that again.", Jeremiah agreed.

After at last the lanterns had floated out of sight and everyone started coming back in, Jeremiah and Dudley saw that Caleb and the undesirables had started going back underground. They deserved to be here for this event and now they can say they have been above ground. Dudley and Jeremiah flew in to land on the street outside the harbor where they retracted their wings back into their spines set Kitty and Iris down before the other pedestrians showed up. Kitty held Dudley's hand and Dudley turned her way.

"Thanks for the wonderful view. It really was a moment I'll never forget."

"Me neither.", Dudley said as he looked in her eyes.

And just as they were leaning in close, Dudley slipped and fell on his behind.

"Sorry.", he said looking up at her.

Kitty smiled.

"It's fine. I'll drive you home."

Luckily the Tuffmobile was parked nearby and Kitty got in the driver's seat with Dudley getting in the passenger's side. Then they were off still seeing faint glimmers of the lanterns in the fading aurora.


	16. The Halloween Carnival Party

As the sun started rising over the horizon, Jeremiah gazed over at Dudley who was sound asleep in the passenger car of the motorcycle which had been formed into a bed so the guest could sleep as long as they didn't toss and turn enough to drop over the edge. It happened a couple of times, but eventually, Dudley settled down.

"Well, soon we'll be back in Petropolis and see what happened when we were gone.", Jeremiah thought to himself.

Just then as they passed through some clouds, the roar of a jet plane came up and Dudley woke immediately.

"What's going on?", he asked as the bed he was on shifted back into the cycle and he got into the seat behind Jeremiah.

"Just a plane passing by.", Jeremiah answered.

The plane passed by and as the windows went passed them, Jeremiah and Dudley saw Kitty's face in one of the windows. Kitty clearly saw them too cause Iris came up beside her and they waved to them as they waved back. Using his sensitive ears, Jeremiah could hear the captain in the cockpit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belt. We are beginning our descent into Petropolis airport."

Jeremiah and Dudley braced themselves as Jeremiah pushed the cycle into a dive. Soon the clouds parted revealing Petropolis in all it's autumn glow. A while later, Jeremiah parked the cycle outside the airport baggage claim and turned it into it's tiny cube form as Dudley and him got off.

"Why can't my car do that?", Dudley asked as he watch Jeremiah put the cube in his pocket.

"I'm sure your car is fine as it is.", Jeremiah stated firmly( he knew what Dudley was talking about).

A short while later, Kitty and Iris stepped out with their bags and Jeremiah and Dudley came over to meet them.

"So how was India?", Kitty asked.

"Well, we got chased by a psychotic killer, tussled with a harsh environment, and got to hang with Indian royalty.", Dudley answered, "How bout you?"

"We just got back from France.", Iris informed, "We were watching a family that was almost murdered, but we intervened and attended a wedding."

Iris took a photo out from her purse and handed it to Dudley and Jeremiah. Kitty explained the people in the photo which were Thomas and Duchess and her kids with Madame in a family portrait and in wedding attire.

"This the family?", Jeremiah asked.

Kitty and Iris nodded.

"We got to be bridesmaids at the event."

Dudley handed the photo back and Jeremiah smiled. They then extended their bird wings and turned to their partners.

"Shall we have the honor of flying you to TUFF HQ, my lady?", Jeremiah asked politely.

As they flew across the busy streets, it was clear that Halloween was in effect. Pedestrians were purchasing large carts of candy, costumes were being bought or made, and the decorations were clearly on mark as well. As Dudley and Jeremiah landed at TUFF HQ, they let Kitty and Iris down before retracting their wings back into their backs. At that moment, Herbert came out on his special cart and lit up when he saw his best agents.

"Oh, hi Agents Katswell and Puppy how was your oversea missions?"

"They were okay.", Kitty stated, "A little longer than we hoped, but we pulled through."

Dudley was already sniffing the air and the aroma of Halloween cookies was making his mouth water so bad he was lost for words. Luckily Jeremiah gently moved his shoulder and Dudley snapped out of his daze.

"So how are things over here?", Dudley asked.

Herbert shrugged.

"Not much. Keswick's inside helping us get ready for our Halloween party in a couple weeks. Think these two could give you a hand?"

He mentioned towards Jeremiah and Iris, but Jeremiah held his hand up.

"Sorry Herbert, Dark Wolf wants us to check back in with him at the office. We'll be back shortly."

Dudley felt a little bummed. Who could blame him? Jeremiah picked Iris up again and flew off leaving Dudley with Kitty and Herbert. Kitty saw his disappointment and gave him an assuring smile.

"Hey, they'll be back before you know it."

Dudley felt a little better after that. And afterward they all went inside and Herbert wasn't kidding hen everything was underway. Some agents were setting tables with orange and shiny tablecloths up while others were getting some pumpkins carved for some lanterns. Kitty and Dudley saw Keswick helping out with a large punch bowl and came over to see him. Keswick had just finished and smiled when they did.

"Hey, mind tasting my punch?", he asked( he's wearing his collar), "I made it myself."

Kitty looked skeptical.

"Keswick, you didn't use any mind altering chemicals or anything did you?"

Keswick could tell what she ment. Keswick had a reputation for using dangerous components in his work which often caused it to blow up or cause trouble.

"Rest assured, I only used some punch mix from the store with some lemon-lime soda. Nothing else was used."

Dudley had already had a couple glasses and the ring around his mouth was clearly visible.

"I'd say this is good to go."

Kitty helped herself to a glass and one sip was all that was required to tell her that Keswick ment what he said.

For the next two weeks, the Halloween vibe was at it's peak. Even Mayor Stan Walker was getting in on the festivities by organizing a carnival in the park that night to help with the trick-or-treating. Dudley was on his way to get a costume for the night, and so far he had seen a bunch that he wanted to be. Kitty was going along and she was set on getting one herself, but so far, nothing came up.

"So it looks like we're good so far.", Dudley answered as he turned to the park where the carnival was being built.

"Looks that way to me.", Kitty answered.

They parked near the outskirts as they noticed Mayor Stan Walker talking with some construction workers. As they approached, Walker paused and the construction workers went back to putting stands up.

"Mr. Mayor, what's going on here?", Kitty asked.

"Putting the annual Petropolis Halloween Carnival together.", Stan answered,"Even got the team helping out."

At that moment, a loud explosion went off and Barry landed at their feet looking pretty singed, but he'll be okay. Stan shook his head and sighed.

"Playing with the gasoline again Barry?"

Barry was a member of a team of experimental armor that Stan's brother Giovanni had developed for his own evil means. Luckily TUFF and ULTRA intervened and Giovanni's scheme was halted. Barry and the other four were allowed to keep their armor on the condition that they behaved themselves and stayed at the lab where they had been given the armor which had been turned to a training facility. As Barry got to his feet, Adrian slid out from the shadow of a lamppost and helped him up.

"Sorry bout that Mr. Walker.", Adrian stated, "Just had a little trouble with the-"

"He knows.", Barry stated cutting Adrian off.

Mr. Walker took a breath before starting.

"Barry, try and keep your temperament in line please. I can't afford to have any damage here."

Barry nodded.

"Understood."

He then walked off with Adrian following. Dudley had been listening carefully and Kitty could tell that Mr. Walker needed to focus on the set up so she put her hand on Dudley's shoulder and they both started toward the car.

"Hope this carnival works out sir.", Kitty stated as she and Dudley got in the car.

As they passed, another explosion went off and Stan certainly looked concerned and angry.

"BARRY!"

The days went by and soon, it was Halloween. Dudley was at home getting his costume ready( he chose to go as a zombie this year). As he was putting the final details in,a knock came at the door and he went to answer it( he had finished on the way there). On his doorstep, Jeremiah stood wearing what looked like leather boots, vest and gloves along with green cloth pants and shirt.

"Went as Robin Hood this year?", Dudley guessed.

Jeremiah shrugged.

"It was the only one left at the base."

He tipped his green hat with a red feather as Peg came to the door.

"Well Dudley, have a good time and be back before ten."

Dudley groaned.

"Mom, I'm not eight you know."

Jeremiah really wanted to get a move on.

"Don't worry Mrs. Puppy, Dudley will be back safe before you know it."

Peg let that fly as she could see Dudley wanted to get some trick-or-treating in. As Dudley came out, Jeremiah got his cycle out.

"Iris is already at the carnival and Kitty's with her."

Dudley got in behind Jeremiah as he kicked the engine on. As they drove on, they could see everyone getting into the swing of the events. So many different kinds of costumes and so many different kinds of candy. They paused at the corner and got out. After several houses, they were on the road again. Dudley reached into his pillowcase( he grabbed one before he left his house) and pulled out a caramel coated apple lollypop.

"I love Halloween.", he gushed as he put the candy back in his case.

Jeremiah said nothing. A short while later they pulled up to the entry gates of the Halloween Carnival where Kitty and Iris were waiting. Iris clearly was dressed as a medieval peasant while Kitty sported football gear.

"What gave you the idea for football?", Jeremiah asked Kitty as Dudley and him came over.

"Just thought I'd try something new.", Kitty answered, "Also, my hobby of the day calender suggested it."

She showed a small calender and on it said "Dress like a football player". Jeremiah got it and Iris looked over Jeremiah's costume and she looked impressed.

"You know Jer, if you dyed your fur red, I would've thought you'd be the perfect Robin."

Jeremiah knew what she ment by that.

"I think I look just fine.", he answered, "Now, who's ready for some Halloween fun?"

The Halloween Carnival was certainly a lot of fun. There was the traditional dunking tank( they used fudge instead of water), merry go rounds, and even soda fights( think water squirts filled with soda). There were all kinds of booths for trick-or-treating and soon, the foursome met back up at a resting area where Stan had designed so people could catch their breath. Every table had a stack of large cauldrons where everyone could put the candy they had gathered. Sure enough, Dudley and Kitty were emptying out their loot while Jeremiah and Iris did the same.

"We sure got a lot of booty.", Jeremiah stated.

"You can say that again.", Kitty answered.

Dudley was spellbound by the candy. Some kinds he didn't see in ever.

"Guess Mr. Walker enlisted Willy Wombat to help with the candy."

It wouldn't be surprising. Willy Wombat was the best candy maker in Petropolis and most of his work was shown around the carnival. There was a liquorice rope course, candy cane slides, marshmallow bounce, and all kinds of sweet things like that. As they finished, a clock tower rang out eight times and Dudley looked both hurt and upset.

"It can't be that late."

Luckily it was a costume of a clock tower and Dudley calmed down. A few hours later, as it was getting late, pedestrians started to leave and the foursome hauled their candy cauldrons to the Tuffmobile.

"We sure got a lot this year.", Dudley stated as they put the cauldrons down on the sidewalk.

Jeremiah nodded.

"I know my stash is gonna last a while, but I'm not sure about you."

Dudley shrugged.

"I can't help it. Every time I see candy, I want to eat it."

"Just try not to eat it all in one hour.", Kitty stated, "When yo do that, you get a stomachache and you lay on the floor moaning for the rest of the day."

"Is that possible?", Iris asked raising an eyebrow.

A while later, Jeremiah helped Dudley haul his loot into his house. Peg was in the kitchen making Halloween cookies dressed as a witch and she had just took them out and set them on the counter when she saw Dudley and Jeremiah hauling Dudley's candy to the living room.

"Hey Dudley, how was your Halloween?"

Dudley set his cauldron on the living room floor. Jeremiah turned to leave as Peg came in.

"Wow, you really got a lot of candy this year.", she stated.

Dudley blushed.

"Hey, I love this time of year."

As Jeremiah got to the door, he turned to smile Dudley's way.

"Happy Halloween Dudley."

"Same to you Jer.", Dudley answered back.

Jeremiah left and Peg helped Dudley sort his candy into storage bins cause she could tell he wanted to guzzle the whole thing. Soon the candy was stored away and Dudley was back in his usual wear getting ready for bed.

"This was one fun Halloween.", he sighed as he pulled up the covers and switched the lights off.


	17. Holiday Scares

The winter winds were settling down and snow had covered everything outside the window of the suburban household. Yet inside, an old dog settled in his chair by the fireplace looking into the cheery blaze and sighing as if remembering the holidays long past. The decorations were hung, and the tree was decorated earlier that day. At that moment, a little puppy in pajamas came into the room looking both tired and unsure.

"Something on your mind?", the old dog asked even though he wasn't seeing who was coming in.

The puppy walked up and sat on the rug in front of the fireplace and looked at the old dog.

"Grandpa, could you tell me a Christmas bedtime story?"

The old dog stroked his thick stubble that covered his face.

"Let me think.", he said and then his eyes brightened under his glasses, "Did I ever tell you the story of how two dogs saved a family's Christmas spirit?"

The young puppy's eyes got wide with excitement as the old dog got comfortable.

"It all started on a holiday very much like this one. Many years back..."

**-FLASHBACK-**

Dudley walked down the street looking at all the holiday cheer. Carolers were singing, shoppers were getting last minute gifts, and snow had started to fall. Yep, it was very merry indeed. As he walked through the suburbs, he heard the roar of an engine and Jeremiah Jackal pulled up.

"What brings you out?", he asked.

Crime was down for the time so TUFF and ULTRA had some time off.

"Just taking a stroll.", Dudley answered, "Getting some air before Christmas."

"Well, I'm gonna get some decorations for TUFF.", Jeremiah stated, "Mind giving me a hand?"

Dudley didn't have to be asked. As they arrived at the mall, there was a lot of hustle and bustle. As they made it through the crowd of shoppers, Jeremiah grabbed things from the shelf and Dudley checked each one off the list Jeremiah had. Before reaching the checkout, Dudley wanted to see Santa. Jeremiah let him go and as Dudley made his way to the place where all the kids were going, he stopped suddenly. He couldn't help but hear what seemed like despair. He turned around a corner of wrapping paper to see a small pit bull puppy looking miserable and sad.

"You okay?", Dudley asked.

The puppy looked at Dudley and quickly dried his eyes.

"Yeah.", he said.

Dudley looked concerned.

"No seriously, what's wrong?"

The puppy sighed.

"It's my family. Every Christmas the relatives come over from out of state, but my parents and them don't get along. It's like they don't know what Christmas is all about."

Dudley felt bad for the little puppy.

"Really?", he asked, "Would you mind telling me your name?"

"It's Max.", the puppy said, "Max Angel."

As Dudley helped Jeremiah load the cycle's cargo hold( because it was high tech there was plenty of room for the stuff), Jeremiah couldn't help but notice Dudley's expression.

"What happened?", he asked.

"I met a kid who says his family doesn't get along.", Dudley said, "His name is Max Angel and he lives on 342 Summer street."

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow as he shut the cargo lid( the stuff was in at that time).

"How do you know that?"

"I looked it up in the TUFF database.", Dudley said, " I think we should pay that family a visit."

Jeremiah nodded cause the way Dudley made the family sound, they needed this visit. After cruising around the snow streets, they found the place. It looked nice with the lights up and the yard decorated. Dudley used special goggles to look inside.

"Looks like the relatives Max mentioned are here.", Dudley reported, "And there's Max. Why does he look so upset?"

Jeremiah looked through his own pair.

"He's going upstairs and into his room."

He turned to Dudley.

"Let's go talk to him."

Because they had wings, Jeremiah and Dudley got to Max's bedroom window without much effort. Looking through the glass, they could see Max on his bed with his back turned to them. Dudley tapped on the window and Max turned around. His face lit up a little as he came over and opened the window so Dudley and Jeremiah could come in. Jeremiah closed the window and Dudley noticed an opened letter to Santa in Max's hands.

"You writing to Santa?", he asked.

Max's face fell.

"I was, until my cousins found it and read it to the whole family. My uncle insulted my dad, my aunt raided our Christmas pudding, and my grandmother is trying to settle things, but no avail."

From downstairs, the sounds of heated arguing was heard. Jeremiah came over and looked thoughtful.

"You know Max, I think I have an idea that might help you."

Max looked hopeful.

"Really?", he asked.

Jeremiah smiled.

"Trust me, my friend and I are on the case."

Later in the evening, Dudley and Jeremiah were outside in thick gear to ward of the winter chill.

"You sure this plan will work?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah smiled.

"I've planned battle strategies for the Underworld Civil War. I think I can plan this out."

At that moment, a force was felt in the air and snow began coming down. Jeremiah turned to see if anyone had noticed when something caught his eye. It was a giant red velvet bag full of something.

"Where'd that bag come from?", Dudley asked( he had noticed too).

It wasn't very far and as Jeremiah brought it back, Dudley saw a note on the rope closing it. He took it and opened the note to read it.

"Best of Luck", he read.

Jeremiah looked confused.

"With what?", he asked as he opened the bag.

The snow had stopped falling so Dudley and Jeremiah could look inside the bag in comfort. Inside, colorful packages were found.

"Who leaves a sack of gifts in the middle of a yard in the dead of night?", Dudley wondered.

A sound came from the roof, and as both dogs looked, there was nothing.

"What was that?", Dudley asked.

"I have no idea.", Jeremiah said, "But I really hope these gifts help us out with this family."

Dudley held up a silver wrapped one with blue snowflakes on it. And when he opened it, a huge gust of wind and snow blew out covering the area with a thick blanket of snow. Dudley wanted to close the box, but when he looked in his hands, it seemed to have vanished. Jeremiah shook the snow from his face and fur before starting on anything.

"What was that?", Dudley asked.

"I have no idea.", Jeremiah said holding up another present wrapped in shiny brown foil and inspecting it, "But something is definitely weird here."

And weird it was. When Jeremiah opened his gift, nothing seemed to happen, but sounds from the kitchen were heard followed by screaming. Dudley looked through his special binoculars and looked shocked.

"I thought gingerbread was supposed to be sweet."

Jeremiah had a look and saw gingerbread men setting the stove on fire, sharpening candy canes into sharp spears, and causing all kinds of trouble. Luckily a member of the family had a shotgun and blew them away before any real harm could come.

"Well that didn't work out.", Jeremiah stated.

Dudley looked at the remaining gifts and looked suspicious.

"You think someone is trying to ruin this family's Christmas?"

Jeremiah looked unsure.

"I don't know, but something tells me they needed this."

As the evening wore on, the more Dudley and Jeremiah opened, the more weird stuff happened.

"First snow, then homicidal gingerbread, and now shadow elves?", Dudley screamed over the wind, "What could be next?!"

Jeremiah was looking inside and saw the family looking quite scared.. Some were even apologizing for what they did that day. He didn't hear it, but he could read lips.

"Yeah, these gifts have worked quite a bit on this place."

Jeremiah was used to this kind of chill, but Dudley had bundled up to ward off the chill. They seemed low on gifts, and clearly the Angel family was scared to death.

"We have three left.", Dudley informed when he looked in the sack.

"Think they've had enough?", Jeremiah asked.

Something must have heard them cause one of the gifts flew out on it's own and opened in the wind. Snow fell again and this time it was thicker than ever.

"Now what?", Dudley asked.

Snowmen formed out of the drifts and the shadow elves from earlier started forming snow forts. After they had built a snow fort quite well, the snow stopped falling. Then another gift came out and opened to reveal a red fur lined cloak. It even came with a note which Jeremiah caught.

"Go inside wearing this. The helpers will help.", Jeremiah read.

"Helpers?", Dudley asked as he looked at the cloak.

Jeremiah wasn't really thinking who wrote the note, but Dudley got on his shoulders and pulled the cloak over them. A couple elves swooped in from the fort's walls and as if like magic flew them to the chimney. They gave creepy smiles and a thumbs up before vanishing back down. Jeremiah began descending down and Dudley could clearly hear the family apologizing again and as they reached the bottom, Dudley heard screaming and Max who was in front of them(Dudley and Jeremiah) when they came out looked apologetic.

"We're sorry.", he sobbed as he fell down crying.

Dudley and Jeremiah could feel Max's sorrow and the family's repentance and someone had too because the wall broke in flooding the room with light and snow.

Dudley blinked and saw it was morning. Jeremiah was beside him and as they got up, they saw things were different. The walk was shoveled, the house repaired, and the skies were clear.

"Was that all a dream?", Dudley asked.

As Jeremiah and Dudley got up, they heard a chuckle. They turned to see at the birdbath nearby was a red cloaked figure bearing massive horns, thin clawed hands, and hooves where his feet should be.

"So I was on my way to punish the Angel family.", he said in a voice dry, deep and husky.

Jeremiah instantly recognized him and Dudley did too.

"Krampas?", they both asked.

The figure nodded and caused the chains and baubles on his robe to clank.

"I've been watching this family for sometime.", he said, "I had reached my point, but I overheard you boys the other day and decided to lend you a hand."

Dudley looked surprised.

"So those gifts were left by you?"

"That's right.", Krampas answered, "I have to say, that what you boys did was a Christmas miracle."

He turned a finger in the air and Dudley and Jeremiah turned with their binoculars and saw the Angel family getting along and exchanging gifts while sharing the Christmas cookies.

"Think we pulled it off?", Dudley asked.

Krampas chuckled.

"I'd say so.", he said as he removed one of his baubles and it wrapped itself in colorful wrapper and dropped it into Jeremiah's hand, "Keep up the good work gentlemen. See you next year."

And with a wave of his hand, Krampas vanished.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

The old dog paused and continued.

"But what was inspiring was when Max received the present."

He turned to see his grandson sound asleep in front of the fire and chuckled.

"Out like a light.", he said cheerfully.

He slowly got to his feet and got one of the blankets from the sofa and tucked his grandson in while putting a pillow under his head.

"I'll never forget that year.", he said as he looked at the faded TUFF badge on the mantel, "Merry Christmas Krampas."

Then something sounded in his head.

"Merry Christmas Dudley."

A/N: This is based off the movie "Krampus". I don't claim anything. All rights go to Universal.


	18. Bella Notte

Petropolis was getting into the early hours of the day and for February, it was certainly a vibe. Even though winter was still lingering around, they were experiencing a heat wave so it wasn't too bad. A little cool, but they got used to it. Peg was in her kitchen and getting breakfast on the table from the stove top when she heard a ruckus coming from upstairs.

"Dudley must have been having one of his sleep walking experiences again.", she muttered( she knew her son very well if that wasn't clear).

Eventually, Dudley did come in, but his pants weren't properly on and were sagging on his waist, his shirt was half on, and his fur was a little unfinished.

"Dudley, are you okay?", Peg asked.

Dudley was about to get seated, but Peg stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's up.", she said firmly.

Dudley caught on and calmed down.

"It's just I have a date Friday and I'm still a little nervous about going out with someone."

"Someone you work with, been around for a long time, and experienced all the ups and downs of life with?", Peg guessed.

Dudley didn't answer, but Peg got the idea that he knew who she was talking about.

"Hey, just be yourself and clean yourself up. You don't want Jeremiah thinking you're a slob."

Dudley fixed himself up as Peg put his breakfast on the table. As he ate a bit and saved the rest for lunch later in the day, he checked the time.

"Hey Mom, where should I have my date with Kitty?"

Peg looked thoughtful.

"Just get to work honey. I'm sure you'll think of something."

Dudley kissed her on the cheek.

"See you later tonight.", he said as he left out the door.

In the cool air, Dudley extended his wings. It felt like a nice day to get some air and it made the trip to TUFF faster. As he observed from above, he could see Valentine's Day was in full swing. Red, pink and white hearts were on display all around. He must have gotten distracted because when he looked up, he almost hit Jeremiah( who was also getting some air time). Luckily he paused before that happened, but Jeremiah saw him approach.

"Hey Dudley, how's the flight?"

"Just getting to work.", Dudley answered, "How bout you?"

"Stretching the wingspan.", Jeremiah stated, "We better get a move on so we're not late."

They both turned in the direction of TUFF HQ, and headed in that direction.

"Hey Jeremiah, I can't help but wonder why you and Iris spend time at TUFF and not ULTRA.", Dudley said as they approached TUFF.

"Dark Wolf need us out for a while.", Jeremiah stated, "Wanted some time for himself, but that's over now. As long as he's got at least four hours each day where we're not in his space, he doesn't mind where we go as long as we're not doing anything criminal."

Inside TUFF HQ, everyone was getting the place set up. Hearts were everywhere from the windows to the desktops and from the ceiling, more hearts were hung on colorful ribbon. Keswick was putting a large bowl of candy hearts on the banquet table next to the chocolate fountain when Kitty came by with Jack on inspection.

"Thanks for getting everything in place on time.", Jack stated as they noticed the table.

Kitty nodded.

"Yep, we really outdid ourselves this year."

Keswick checked a paper he had.

"Actually, according to my ratings, we're still five point six off last year's.", he stated( he's wearing his collar), "Also, Mayor Walker called and asked if we would want his armored helpers to come give us a hand."

Jack shrugged.

"I don't see why not. More hands make a lighter load."

At that moment, the elevator dinged and Barry, Calvin, Jasmine and Marcy all walked out.

"Glad to hear it.", Jasmine stated, "Mr. Walker told us to come over in case the answer would be yes."

Kitty looked perplexed.

"Where's Adrian?", she asked.

"He's getting some gold paper for the valentine card table.", Marcy stated, "He wants this year to be remembered."

At that moment, Adrian phased from a wall carrying two large rolls of gold shiny paper. Marcy extended her quills and it made his job easier.

"Thanks Marcy.", Adrian stated as he walked over to the table where valentines were being made.

Calvin went off with Keswick to see if there was anything they missed. Barry got to work igniting the flaming hearts display nearby and Jasmine helped set up the archways. Jack then turned to Kitty.

"Hey, don't you and Dudley have a date Friday?", he asked.

Kitty looked surprised.

"Oh yeah, I guess I got carried away and it slipped my mind."

Jack gave her a friendly smile.

"Hey, I'm sure he's planning it all out."

Dudley had not planned it out. He was at his desk and was seriously stressing out. Jeremiah had flown back to ULTRA and he had really hoped Jeremiah would help him plan.

"What to do?", he thought to himself.

As he looked over at the scan of the city limits for criminal activity, something caught his eye. Little Italy was having a fancy dinner with only the finest Italian chefs around. Dudley quickly checked reservations and found one that fit his budget, but before he could, he heard someone coming and quickly exited it to get back to overlooking the city activity for crime.

"Dudley?"

Dudley turned to see Kitty standing near him.

"Any sign of criminal activity?", she asked him.

Dudley shook his head.

"Nothing yet.", he answered.

Kitty noticed his brow was sweating as if he was nervous.

"Are you okay?"

Dudley smiled and tried not to look like he had something to hide, but it wasn't working.

"Just thinking."

Kitty folded her arms.

"Were you looking into the activity of Little Italy?"

Dudley gasped.

"She knows!", he thought.

But it wasn't like that at all.

"You know, maybe we can have our date there.", Kitty suggested.

Dudley relaxed a lot.

"I was thinking the same thing."

Kitty unfolded her arms and looked complimented.

"So after I finish helping out around here, why not check it out?"

Dudley nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

As Kitty left, Dudley got a call on his communicator. He answered and it was Jeremiah.

"Hey, how is everything over there?"

"Well, I'm having a date with Kitty at Little Italy.", Dudley informed, "She wants to go over there after we're done decorating."

Jeremiah looked thoughtful.

"I'll book the reservation for you.", he answered, "Iris and Dorian will help out."

Dudley looked wondering.

"Are you sure you'll have everything set?"

Jeremiah smiled.

"Trust me."

Later that night. Dudley and Kitty walked down the cobblestone street that Little Italy had. The outside dining tables were set up, people riding down the canals on gondolas and Italian music was in the air alongside rich smells of Italian cooking. Jeremiah and Iris were nearby observing and they had the place set up for the date.

"Everyone ready?", Jeremiah asked into his communicator.

"I'm set.", Iris answered.

"Me too.", Dorian added.

Jeremiah's eyes narrowed.

"Let's get romantic."

Dudley adjusted the bow tie he had around his neck trying not to admire the dress Kitty chose to wear. It reminded him of their first Valentine's Day date with the boat ride. Sure it was interrupted, but he was sure that this time he would be ready for that moment. His tuxedo was just back form the cleaners, but he was doing a fine job of keeping it together.

"Is that our table?", Kitty asked.

Dudley followed her gaze to see a gondola outfitted with a dining table with a lit candelabra and a "Reserved" sign next to it.

"Must be."

As Dudley helped Kitty into her seat, the gondola slowly started drifting off into the waters. Luckily Dudley was seated and a waiter came out carrying a plate of spaghetti. Dudley couldn't put his finger on it, but the waiter looked familiar somehow.

"May I interest you in some dinner music while you dine?", the waiter asked in an Italian accent.

Dudley shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

Kitty blushed. The table wasn't big, but it was enough for the pasta placed before them. Before they started, two more waiters appeared nearby with an accordion and ukelele. They started playing as the waiter started singing. Dudley and Kitty started on the pasta and here is where it gets good. Kitty and Dudley had started on the same strand of pasta and their lips got closer, and closer, but unfortunately the strand snapped and the kiss was missed. Dudley rolled a meatball Kitty's way and she blushed. By this time, the gondola had made it back to the bank and Dudley and Kitty finished their pasta.

"You okay?", he asked her as they got out.

"I'll be okay.", Kitty assured, "Man those Italians sure know pasta when they make it."

Dudley took a breath.

"Kitty, can I tell you something?"

Kitty looked him in the eyes.

"Sure."

Dudley took another breath.

"Kitty, ever since I met you, I felt like we had a connection with each other. Sure we didn't get along, but underneath all that, I really liked you."

Kitty took his hand.

"I felt the same way."

Nearby, Jeremiah, Iris and Dorian were watching in anticipation. Jeremiah was most excited.

"Is it gonna happen?"

Kitty and Dudley's lips got close again. And closer, closer until...a cart landed near them. CRASH! That startled them and the moment was gone. Jeremiah turned to see a merchant with a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry."

Jeremiah snapped his fingers in frustration.

"Darn, missed again."

As they left, Dudley helped Kitty out to her door.

"Sorry about the cart."

Kitty smiled.

"It's fine. The moment was good while it lasted."

As she turned to leave. Dudley reached into his pocket and handed her a card. Kitty paused.

"I made it while we were still at TUFF.", Dudley informed.

Kitty opened the card to see a heart shaped paper with a poem.

"Long I sit admiring your eternal gaze

You never fail to amuse and amaze

Through trial and error we endure

For Love is strong,eternal and pure

For Roses are red and sky is blue

Happy Valentine's Day from me to you"

Kitty sighed with content.

"Thanks Dudley.", she said as she went inside her place.

Dudley waited til she closed the door and he took flight.

"Well, I may not have gotten the kiss, but this day turned out pretty well."

With that, he turned and started to fly away home.

A/N: Got the idea from Disney's "Lady and the Tramp". I claim nothing. All rights go to Disney.


	19. Easter Bells

Springtime was blooming in Petropolis. The snow was almost melted, the air was warming, the birds were singing and the hibernating inhabitants were waking up. Yes it was a very beautiful day, but something even more fantastic was going on this day. Dudley and Jeremiah were at Dudley's house( not his tree house) and having a nice chat before work.

"So when's the reception?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah had proposed to Iris earlier in the month and now they had been planning where the wedding would take place.

"Not sure.", Jeremiah answered, "Seems like all the chapels in Petropolis will be busy with the Easter activities."

Peg came in and saw the boys deep in thought.

"What's with you two?", she asked them.

"I just got engaged and need a place to have the ceremony.", Jeremiah informed, "So far, no luck finding a place."

Peg instantly got excited and emotional at the same time.

"Oh, can I help plan the event?", she asked, "I'm an excellent planner."

Jeremiah and Dudley both looked unsure.

"Mom, please don't make this thing a big deal.", Dudley said to her.

"Not a big deal?!", Peg asked in shock, "Are you insane?! A wedding is the most wonderful and magical time in a couple's life and it needs to be as close to perfection as it gets!"

At that moment, the clock on the wall rang nine and Peg heard.

"Now I would like you boys to head to work and I'll make some calls and get everything worked out."

Before they both knew it, Jeremiah and Dudley were given their lunches for work and pushed out the door.

"Does she always get this worked up for days like this?", Jeremiah asked Dudley.

"You have no idea how worked up she can get.", Dudley said.

At TUFF, crime was low for the day, but everyone was doing rounds in case something came up. Iris was in the lounge area with Kitty and Kitty saw her admiring the ring Jeremiah proposed with.

"So it's that time huh?", Kitty asked.

Iris nodded.

"Seems like only yesterday when Jeremiah came to me that day."

"What day?", Kitty asked.

"It was a long time back.", Iris stated, "I was like every other girl, except I was working low budget. Didn't have a lot of money, but enough to get by. I worked as a waitress at a local diner, but the owner wanted to advance on me. I wouldn't go for it, but he persisted. Then one day, he threatened to fire me if I didn't give into him. I was certainly feeling low. Then out of the blue, an old man came in just before closing. He asked for a meal and I gave it to him free of charge and he told me he knew someone who could help me. I felt like I had nothing to lose, so I accepted, but when I looked his way, there was Jeremiah. He offered me beauty and freedom in exchange for my soul, but I felt uneasy about it. Luckily Jeremiah was willing to compromise. He let me keep my soul in exchange for living with him down in Hades."

"So that's how you met?", Kitty asked.

"Yep, that's how we met.", Iris answered, "Jeremiah was true to his word. My hair turned blonde, but not much else after that. Guess I already had beauty to spare. I thought he would be like my boss, but when he brought me there, he treated me like a sister. This surprised me, but not like the time he saved me from Zero's grimhounds."

Kitty shuddered cause she remembered them of course. The grimhounds were savage and undead dogs Zero often used to terrorize and hunt down anyone he felt like disposing of. Kitty and Dudley had a run in with them once, but that was all it took to give Kitty an uneasy feeling whenever they were mentioned. At that moment, they saw Dudley and Jeremiah come in.

"Hey, what's with you?", Dudley asked.

"Nothing.", Iris answered, "Just telling Kitty about the day Jer and I met."

Jeremiah blushed turning the white fur on his cheeks pink.

With Easter vibe in full swing, there was certainly pressure to find a place. Just when it looked like it wouldn't happen today, Dudley got an idea.

"Hey, how about we have the ceremony underground with the Undesirables?"

Kitty who was working nearby stopped and came over.

"You know, that's not a bad idea."

Dudley dialed down below and Caleb picked up.

"Yep?"

"Hey Caleb, you busy this Saturday?", Dudley asked.

"We only have our annual Easter celebration, why?", Caleb asked.

"Jeremiah's tying the knot with Iris and needs a place to have his wedding and-"

"Jeremiah's getting married!?", Caleb exclaimed cutting Dudley off, "We'd be honored to host the event! Have your mom call us and she can come down and give us a hand."

Caleb hung up and Dudley started dialing Peg's number, but Kitty paused him.

"I already dialed her and she said she would be there.", Kitty said, "So where did Jeremiah and Iris go?"

"Not far."

Dudley and Kitty turned to see the couple head over.

"So we're tying the knot underground.", Iris stated, "This will be good. Hey Kitty, can you come with me on an errand?"

Kitty caught on.

"Sure, I'm done for the day anyway."

After they left, Jeremiah took Dudley aside.

"Hey, you coming to the bachelor party Friday night?"

"Bachelor party?", Dudley asked, "What's that?"

"It's a get together for the groom's friends and him.", Jeremiah stated, "It gets me in the mood for the following morning when the wedding occurs."

That was all Dudley had to hear.

"I'll be there."

At that moment, Keswick, Herbert and Jack all came over.

"Can we come too?", they asked as it seems they overheard.

For the next few days, everyone was chipping in for the special event. The Undesirables were preparing a wedding hall down below, Jeremiah and Dudley worked out a guest list, Jack and Dark Wolf would keep an eye out in case anything got out of hand, Keswick and Dorian were helping with decoration and security, and Kitty helped Iris with finding a dress( the errand she asked for help with). So far no luck with the dress, but Iris was sure she could whip something up.

"You nervous?", Kitty asked her one day as they were looking into bridal dresses.

"A little.", Iris answered, "But all women get like that on their big day."

Kitty and Iris scanned the next few stores, but all dresses were sold out.

"Darn, no luck.", Kitty grumbled as they drove through the park.

Then she paused for a minute to admire the new rose bushes that the park managers were planting. Iris watched them too and after seeing the roses, something clicked in her head. Kitty noticed this too.

"Iris?", she asked, "You okay?"

Iris then snapped her fingers.

"I think I have an idea."

"What's that?", Kitty asked.

"Mind coming to the bridal shower?", Iris asked.

Kitty smiled for she knew where this was going, but she wanted to be sure of something.

"No wild stuff okay?"

"Not to worry.", Iris assured, "It a gathering of some old friends and we just hang out."

It wasn't long til Saturday dawned. Dudley and Jeremiah got down below first ahead of time so they could get fitted into their wear. Sure enough, Caleb and the Undesirables had gotten their chapel prepared with gorgeous flowers blooming around the stairs and their large tables were set for all the food they would have. Peg, Keswick and Dorian had helped out with the decorations and after seeing Dudley and Jeremiah come, Keswick and Dorian took them aside as Peg got ready to met up with Kitty and Iris who were close behind. As they past most places, the Undesirables kept looking Jeremiah's way and giving friendly hellos and congrats. They just couldn't believe their savior was getting married in their own abode as well. After a bit, Dudley, Keswick and Dorian were in their tuxedos and Jeremiah came out wearing his.

"Well, how does it look?", Jeremiah asked.

"Sure looks official.", Keswick answered.

"Definitely worthy.", Dorian agreed.

"Don't forget the flower.", Dudley said.

He put a white rose near Jeremiah's left shoulder and it really made him look ready.

"So should we see Iris?", Keswick asked.

"Jeremiah can't.", Dorian explained, "It's not fitting that the groom see his bride before the ceremony."

A couple hours later, the guests started arriving at the chapel where the Undesirables had Sunday service and had just finished up the Easter activities. Caleb helped bring in the refreshments and the tables were lined to perfection. As Dudley got a peak, he sure felt like this was a walkway to Heaven itself. Reynaldo then came by wearing a priest's robe and carrying a bible.

"What's that for?", Dudley asked him.

"I'm playing the pastor.", Reynaldo explained, "I used to do it in my past life in my spare time."

That caught Dudley by surprise. The Undesirables used to have normal lives before they were dragged into the underworld by Zero and tortured for some time. Then Jeremiah came along and liberated them from their torment although some of them were still changed from what they used to be. Reynaldo went on to take his place as the guests got seated. Dark Wolf and a whole battalion of ULTRA agents were around as well and keeping an eye out in case anything got out of hand or enemies showed up.

Dudley started to get a little anxious about going out and down the aisle as the preparations continued. Keswick and Jack were nearby both dressed in tuxedos and posing as groomsmen alongside him and Jack noticed.

"Hey, it'll be just fine.", he assured.

Dudley didn't feel assured, but he calmed down a bit when Kitty came around a corner in her bridesmaid gown. Seeing her in that dress made Dudley's heart beat a little faster and he couldn't look away. It was white silk that went down to her white high heeled shoes and she wore her white headband although it now sported a red rose which added more flair to the style.

"Is Iris ready?", Jack asked.

"She is.", Kitty informed, "The ring bearers will go on as soon as the music starts up."

At that very moment, pipe organ music started up and a couple undesirables in their teen years came by carrying a couple rings on a silk pillow. Kitty went back to get her fellow bridesmaids and Dudley took a breath as he caught himself.

"Well, here goes something."

Dudley followed the ring bearers as Keswick and Jack followed as well. Dudley managed to keep it together until he got to the alter where Reynaldo was standing. Dudley stood at the left of the alter with Keswick and Jack standing in line beside him. Jeremiah came down the aisle in his own tux and Dudley couldn't help but feel amazed by how Jeremiah sparkled.

"You look awesome.", he whispered as Jeremiah stood on his other side in front of Reynaldo.

"Thank you.", Jeremiah whispered back.

And here is where Kitty, Peg and Tammy( TUFF's secretary) came out followed by Iris. Now her dress was something to behold. Among the lace of the dress, red roses in bloom were visible and white roses adorned her veil. As she made her way down the aisle, she caught sight of Jeremiah and he was lost for words as she was for him. As Iris made it to Reynaldo, Jeremiah and her each placed a hand in the other's as Reynaldo recited the wedding vows which they both accepted. Reynaldo concluded and now it was time for the usual bouquet toss. Kitty and Dudley had now been relieved of duty and had passed when Iris tossed the bouquet. It landed among other eager hands, but it slipped between their fingers and landed in Kitty's hands much to her surprise. Dudley noticed this too.

"Hey Kitty, now that Jeremiah and Iris have tied the knot, maybe one day, you'll have a wedding of your own."

Kitty blushed. Then something rang out that caught both their ears and turn their heads. The whole center of the chapel was cleared and Jeremiah and Iris stood in the center. Iris had already changed out of her dress and was now wearing her sneaking suit( now in white with roses blooming in a circular patterns around it) and Jeremiah was wearing nothing above the waistline showing his physique to perfection.

"What's going on?", Dudley asked.

"Just watch.", Dark Wolf(who was standing nearby) said calmly.

The sound that was going on was Peter Frampton's "Baby I love your way"( I don't claim anything) and Jeremiah and Iris approached one another and seemed to dance and fight at the same time.

"Whoa.", Dudley said, "Talk about brutal."

"No way.", Dark Wolf said with a smile, "That's pure passion between the Savior of the Undesirables and the Queen of Roses."

Kitty and Dudley both looked confused.

"Queen of Roses?", Kitty asked as Jeremiah and Iris continued.

"What's that?", Dudley added.

"That's Iris' nickname.", Dark Wolf explained.


	20. Xtra Special Mother's Day

Dudley staggered as he struggled with his monster form both externally and internally. Jeremiah had been fighting with him for about a couple hours since dawn and he was feeling the tension of his killing instinct trying to gain control.

"Just wait til I tear those wings off!"

Dudley shuddered. His monster self was taking over and it showed. His attacks were getting more brutal and less coordinated. Luckily for him, practice ended and he and Jeremiah shifted back.

"You're distracted.", Jeremiah stated firmly.

Dudley frowned.

"I was not."

Jeremiah didn't look convinced.

"When you're not doing well in practice it means something is on your mind and it's keeping you from focusing on what you need to do. So what is it?"

Dudley sighed.

"I just can't believe we have the same birthday and Mother's Day is coming up and-"

He paused when he saw Jeremiah's eyes darken.

"Never mind."

Jeremiah looked content.

"Smart choice. Listen, I know you're got a lot on your mind, but Zero almost killed us just last week. Galaril intervened, but only so he could take all three of us out in one move."

Dudley was beginning to not want to hear, but he rethought it.

"Sorry. Mother's Day is important to Mom."

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"Explain."

"Ever since my dad died, Mom really wants me to appreciate the work she goes through trying to protect me."

"As in keep you from any kind of dangerous job and keep you at home?", Jeremiah asked.

"She just didn't see how good I was at the time.", Dudley stated, "I just don't know how this will all go down."

Jeremiah's eyebrow went back down.

"Hey, it will all work out."

Mother's Day was clearly in season cause as Dudley and Jeremiah flew to work, they could see people buying flowers, arranging chocolates in baskets and they couldn't help but overhear some deciding how to sped Mother's Day with their mothers. At that moment, Roger was skateboarding down the sidewalk and Dudley couldn't help but wave to him.

"Hey Roger!"

Roger looked up( even though it was kind of hard to tell cause his blonde hair covered his eyes) and smiled.

"Sup brah?", he called out.

Jeremiah and Dudley flew down and met up with Roger at the street corner where he had pulled over too.

"So anything you're planning to do this weekend?", Dudley asked.

Roger looked thoughtful.

"Well, the boys and I are thinking of attending this sweet gig going on at a friend of mine's place."

Dudley looked wondering even though he had a good idea who Roger might be talking about.

"Do I know this friend?", he asked.

"Well, he's white, wears a black shirt and works at TUFF.", Roger stated.

Jeremiah sighed.

"Dudley tell you about his birthday this weekend?"

Roger looked disappointed cause obviously Jeremiah had guessed correctly.

"Yeah.", he said, "How did you guess?"

"It's the same day as mine.", Jeremiah stated.

Roger looked surprised.

"Dudley, you share your special day with this guy?", he asked Dudley.

Dudley frowned.

"Unfortunately yes."

Roger looked thoughtful.

"Hey, you two can combine your parties and it would be pretty sweet gig."

Dudley and Jeremiah liked that idea right away.

"Hey thanks Roger.", Jeremiah stated, "Once we have a place, we'll call you."

"Later dudes.", Roger said as he skateboarded off.

TUFF was certainly feeling the vibe as well cause the office had agents working on cards, gifts and dates to spend time with their mothers. Kitty was trying to decide on a gift for her mom, when Jack came over to visit.

"Hey Kitty, you okay?", he asked as he sipped his coffee with a carrot instead of a lemon.

"I'm trying to find a Mother's gift for my mom.", Kitty answered, "Should I just give her flowers, or should I go with something else?"

Jack smiled.

"What matters is that it was a gift from your heart.", he said calmly.

Kitty looked better right away.

"Thanks Jack.", she said.

Jack blushed.

"Aw shucks Kitty. Just doin my job."

At that moment, Dudley and Jeremiah came in through the open window.

"Oh hey boys.", Jack stated as he finished his coffee, "How was this morning's training?"

"Well we managed to keep Dudley under control for about an hour before his killing instinct began to kick in.", Jeremiah informed.

Dudley said nothing. Clearly he had a lot on his mind. Kitty noticed this and took a break so she could talk to him.

"Hey, why so down?", she asked him.

"It's the weekend.", Dudley said, "Mother's Day and my special day are both in it."

"Hey, my special day is there too.", Jeremiah put in.

"Sorry.", Dudley apologized before turning back to Kitty, "I really need a place to have the party at."

"As long as it's not Duck E Cheese, I think we're good.", she answered.

Jeremiah looked confused.

"Isn't that the warehouse Quacky and the Sharing Moose redesigned and almost blew you up?"

Dudley nodded.

"Yeah, that's the one. I just wanted to celebrate my birthday and I guess I got a little carried away."

"A little?", Jack asked raising an eyebrow, "Because I checked the record of that day and according to my TRIPLE data, you deliberately covered for Quacky and the Sharing Moose as they stole the stuff they needed for the trap, ran Kitty's credit score, and provided false evidence when questioned."

"Hey, this was before Zero and ULTRA came along with their global gang war and blew everything I knew away."

The rest of the day went without much trouble. By the end of the day, Dudley still hadn't found a place for his party. Jeremiah however seemed to have found the perfect place cause he was handing out invitations to everyone except Dudley. Whenever Dudley asked about it, everyone pretended not to hear or chose not to answer. By the time he got home, he was feeling kind of down. Peg saw this over dinner which was steak, mashed potatoes with green beans.

"You okay honey?", she asked him.

Dudley sighed.

"Hey, tomorrow will work out."

Dudley wanted to believe her, but he had trouble getting to bed. The following morning at dawn, Dudley's alarm clock went off. After pressing it and turning it off, Dudley slid out of bed and slowly got dressed for the day. That changed however when he smelled the aroma of frying bacon coming from the kitchen. Being Saturday ment Dudley got extra crispy bacon and he didn't want to miss it. Sure enough, there was a plate piled pretty high with the stuff as he entered the kitchen. Peg looked cheerful too.

"Hey Dudley.", she said pleasantly.

Dudley paused from wolfing down his bacon so that he could talk with her.

"So is there a place where Jeremiah and I can have our party?"

Peg smiled.

"Maybe."

The rest of the day continued smoothly. Still crime was at a minimum, but one or two came up. Jeremiah and Dudley were often sent out to intervene. When they got back, they found nobody at TUFF and a note on the window.

"Petropolis Park?", Dudley asked when he read it, "What's there?"

Jeremiah said nothing. As they got there, nothing seemed out of place, then the whole place lit up as they landed.

"Surprise!"

Kitty, Iris, Peg, Jack, Keswick, Dorian, Dark Wolf, Herbert, Roger and a whole lot of operatives from both TUFF and ULTRA with Stan's team and Stan himself came out with party hats, kazoos, and confetti. Dudley was surprised a lot.

"You organized a surprise party for me?!", he asked Jeremiah all excited.

"You got me.", Jeremiah stated.

At that moment, another voice sounded off from not far.

"Hey, you having a party without us?"

Jeremiah turned in the direction.

"We couldn't have it without you guys, come on in."

Then Caleb, Reynaldo and a bunch of undesirables came into the light. Not many people were too startled, but Stan was a little taken by surprise. Still, he accepted that they were invited so then the party got underway.

As Dudley got home that night with Jeremiah carrying him, he was smiling bigger than usual.

"That was the best birthday ever!"

Jeremiah couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe you ate twelve meat lover's pizzas and guzzled three gallons of soda before hurling."

"Hey, you ate thirteen and drank four gallons.", Dudley countered, "How come you didn't barf?"

"Special talent.", Jeremiah stated.

"It was nice to have Caleb and the Undesirables attend.", Dudley said, "How come they're not allowed up here often?"

"People often judge what they don't know.", Jeremiah answered, "But they're gaining acceptance enough so that they can come up on occasion."

As they got to Dudley's house, Peg was waiting in the living room with a tape in her hand.

"Hey Mom, what's with the tape?", Dudley asked.

Peg issued Dudley to sit with her. He did and Jeremiah put the tape in. An image of Dudley as a toddler came on and he was in a similar party going on.

"I had this recorded on your first birthday.", Peg stated.

It clearly was the end of the party and as the guests left, Dudley saw his father Donnagon( it was the real thing) come in with a large metal sphere hovering beside him.

"Am I late?", Dudley heard him ask.

Peg came into view with Dudley as Donnagon had the sphere hover in front of Dudley.

"What's that?", Dudley heard his mom ask.

Donnagon smiled.

"Just a little something I whipped up."

Dudley could see his younger self was excited to see what was inside it. Donnagon turned to him again.

"Dudley.", he said with pride as he tapped the top of the sphere opening it in the process, "Meet your new, genetically designed, baby brother."

Dudley was taken aback when he saw that inside that sphere was a glass bubble with a wolf cub about the same size as Dudley at the time with a breathing apparatus and plastic tubes going into it's back and a metal diaper with metal pipes going into the bottom. He turned to Jeremiah with wonder.

"Is that?"

Jeremiah nodded.

"Yep, that's me when father created me in his lab."

The tape ended and Dudley was still taken by surprise by what he saw.

"This whole time, we were related?!", Dudley asked more excited than before, "How come you're last name isn't Puppy?!"

"Donnagon said he adopted him.", Peg explained, "So he got a different last name."

Dudley was clearly not listening cause he was already passed out and snoozing from being overcome by the whole biz. Jeremiah smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for sharing the moment with us Mo-.", he said but he caught himself, "Sorry, Mrs. Puppy."

Peg smiled back.

"It's fine.", she answered.


	21. Haunted Halloween

Autumn was in full effect. Chilly air breezing through, leaves falling off the trees, and most importantly, it was close to the end of October. Dudley knew all too well that Halloween was in and everyone seemed to know too. Costumes and candy were selling faster than firewood at a bonfire, but everyone was finding everything. Dudley was at TUFF watching the monitors in case of criminal activity.

"It's been a week since Dad revealed himself and I'm still a little taken aback.", he muttered, "Why didn't Dad tell me he was still alive all this time?"

"Probably cause Zero was nearby."

Dudley turned to see Kitty who had come over to see how he was doing and she couldn't help but overhear.

"Zero did impersonate your dad after he supposedly killed him.", Kitty said calmly, "He went into hiding, but he was always nearby when you needed him."

Dudley did recall Jeremiah telling him he was around to help out when Dudley needed it, but he still felt a little lost. Kitty could tell he was upset, so she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, there's no need to feel bad. It's Halloween."

Dudley snapped out of his confusion.

"So we doin anything special this year?", he asked.

"Well, Keswick and Dorian are helping set up somewhere to try out a haunted house theme, Jack is busy with the paperwork, and everyone else is out shopping."

"Keswick and Dorian are trying a haunted house?", Dudley asked.

Kitty nodded.

"Hey, I was as surprised as you."

Then Dudley remembered something.

"Hey, how's Stan doing?"

"Well, his clone is stable, and as far as everyone knows, he had an accident and his son Stan Walker Jr. took over for him."

Dudley felt better that everyone accepted this change and now he was eager to get into the holiday vibe.

"So Kitty, think we can have our annual trick-or-treat? It would be Dante's first one and I want it to be special."

That evening, Dudley went home and he could see the place was set up and something was cooking in the kitchen. As he came in, Peg was first to greet him.

"Hi Dudley, how was work?"

"It was okay.", Dudley told her as he sniffed the air, "What's cooking?"

Peg led him into the kitchen where Donnagon was at the stove dipping apples into caramel alongside sugar skulls, lollipops, marshmallow squares and such. Donnagon noticed his family and gave a friendly smile.

"Hey, didn't know I was a great candy maker eh?"

Peg raised an eyebrow.

"Honey, didn't we agree at the alter that you would give up adding science to our everyday life?"

Donnagon didn't look phased.

"It was that I wouldn't do anymore genetic experiments in the house.", he said to her before turning to his son, "So you pick out what you're going to be?"

Dudley shrugged.

"I'm not sure.", he answered, "But I'll think of something."

Donnagon raised his own eyebrow.

"You're not going to procrastinate like you normally do are you?"

Dudley normally would, but clearly he wasn't about to lie to his own dad.

"I think I'll do the usual zombie costume I used once."

Peg looked his way.

"The one where you enlisted that horde of undead your scientist friend woke up and almost scared Petropolis silly?", she asked.

Dudley knew what she ment. Sometime ago, Snaptrap, Chameleon, and Birdbrain had stolen all the candy in Petropolis and Keswick had woke up the undead to get into the holiday vibe. They were successful in getting the candy back, but only after Keswick put the zombies back in the graves where they came. Even though it had been a week, Dudley felt like he was interacting with his dad for the first time in ages. Donnagon must have sensed his inner conflict and came over to put a hand on his son's shoulder while Peg went to make sure nothing burned on the stove.

"Hey, you did good."

Seeing his father smile was enough to get Dudley back from his daze.

"Thanks Dad."

The days went by and soon, it was the big night. The house was set up and Peg was staying home for trick-or-treaters. Donnagon was staying too to help out. Peg and Donnagon went with the knight and queen costumes while Dudley came down the stairs in his dirty and torn pants, shirt and was applying a fake rotting effect on his cheek. He paused at the hall mirror to check himself out.

"Nailed it.", he thought as he got his pillowcase.

"Be back by midnight.", Peg told him before he headed out.

"I will.", Dudley called back.

The streets were packed with trick-or-treat parties going from one house to another. As he got to the street, he noticed Jeremiah and Iris come by with Dante. Jeremiah had his wings out, but he wore fancy armor and had a hologram of a halo over his head so he was clearly an angel. Iris wore a ball gown and plastic transparent high heels and Dante wasn't wearing anything.

"Hey Jer.", Dudley said as the group came up, "Taking Dante?"

"We're just dropping him off.", Jeremiah said, "Kitty's coming to drive us around."

As Iris went to Dudley's house, Kitty pulled up in the Tuffmobile. She wasn't wearing a costume either, but that didn't cause Dudley any grief. She wasn't a Halloween kind of person that trick-or-treats anyway. When Iris came back, they started out. Everything seemed okay, but then some screaming was heard.

"What was that?", Dudley asked.

As if to answer him, a series of cackles rang out and since it was a clear night, the agents could see what looked like witches riding around and people were clearly scared. As they got closer, they noticed other things going on. Goblins were popping out of pumpkins, ghosts were flying around and skeletons were running about.

"Wow, Keswick and Dorian really went all out this year.", Dudley said in awe.

Jeremiah didn't look too sure. Not because it was suspicious, but because Ivan Vanhelstag fell out in front of them and was clearly trying to fight off all this stuff with Rosario and Vanessa helping out. Kitty managed to stop the car before they ran Ivan over, and when they got out, they were more than a little concerned.

"What's going on?", Kitty asked.

Ivan reloaded his crossbow.

"We got monster troubles."

"Ivan there are no monsters.", Dudley said, "We're just-"

"Drake Plasmire has opened a vortex to the netherworld and bringing his hordes here.", Ivan said firmly cutting Dudley off, "And he's got help too."

At the Petropolis cemetery, Drake Plasmire and Galaril watched as more Halloween monsters made their way into the streets and the screaming brought smiles to their ghoulish faces.

"Oh I love the sweet sounds of fright on Halloween.", Galaril said contently, "Gives me and my kind plenty to feed on."

Drake didn't answer. He was too busy amassing the screaming into energy that was forming over the graves and getting bigger. It had taken a long time, but he was able to repair his book after Dudley had torn it apart the last time he used it.

"Any time now, Dracolich will rise again.", Drake said calmly, "And this time, Ivan won't stop me."

Galaril noticed a car speeding towards their location and frowned.

"Um Drake, we don't have that long."

Seeing the Tuffmobile, Drake recited an incantation and the mass of energy began to twist and form as spheres of light went off into the surrounding areas. Now here is where it gets weird. The Tuffmobile got tangled in tree vines, but the agents and Ivan got out. Drake was about to recite again, but luckily his Halloween monster horde came in. I think we can all guess what came next. After all that fighting, just as the agents and Ivan caught their breath, the ground shook and Drake smiled.

"He comes."

Sure enough, Dracolich was seen bursting from the earth as Drake recited the poem he did the first time. King Mutt arrived too and just in time for the agents and Vanhelstag to arrive. And as usual there was fighting. After about an hour or two, both sides were taken their licks, but Dracolich's pure size and strength was clearly making the tide of battle swing the villain's way. Still the agents would not give up, and soon Ivan had fought his way to the center of the vortex( okay the place under the center, but still) and held his special stake aloft.

"I order all of this foul creatures back to Hell!"

Rays of light rang out of Ivan's stake and collided with Drake's dark magic. The place rocked violently followed by a strong force drawing all the Halloween creatures back through it. Drake frowned as Dracolich tried in vain to escape, but it was pulled through as well. Galaril activated a portal and entered followed by Drake and King Mutt.

As the whole place settled, Ivan fell to the ground exhausted. The agents were worn out too, but for a short time.

"Hey, who's up for last minute trick-or-treating?", Dudley asked.

Ivan refused at first, but he gave in eventually. And with a jump into the car and a turn of the key, the group was off with the last hours ticking.

As it got close to midnight, Ivan got dropped off at the airport to catch his flight back to Petsylvania with Rosario and Vanessa as well. On the way back to Dudley's house, Dudley was heaving his pillowcase that had many treats and candy looking impressed.

"Man I hope this stash gets me to Easter this year."

Jeremiah didn't look too sure.

"I'll give you a week before that stash is gone."

When they arrived at Dudley's house, everything seemed fine until they opened the front door and saw Peg and Donnagon trying to hold off a bunch of large gummy bears that were moving and clearly wrecking the joint.

"What happened here?", Dudley asked.

Keswick landed with Dorian at the agent's feet and Dorian looked cross.

"Keswick took his eye off Dante for a second and Dante fired his Halloween ray and brought the candy to life."

Keswick shrugged.

"He was sleeping at the time, it's not my fault the batteries went dead and he somehow recharged it."

Luckily, the ray had reverse switch and after Dudley got the fresh batteries, Keswick fired and the gummy bears went limp again. One managed to climb up on the curtain, but Keswick got sight of it.

"You'll never get me alive!", it yelled in a very high and silly voice before Keswick's ray brought it down.

Before anything else happened the ground shook.

"Um, Keswick, did you know that there were gummy worms with the gummy bears?", Dorian asked.

Dudley looked thoughtful.

"Oh please Dorian, how scary can gummy worms-"

At that moment a giant gooey worm came out of the floor showing a large mouth with rows and rows of gummy teeth giving a loud roar.

"Point taken."

Well, after everything finally settled, the agents were catching their breath, but they were feeling pretty good by now.

"Well, that's one Halloween we're not going to forget anytime soon.", Dudley said smiling.

"You said it.", Jeremiah said.

All the agents got out their pillowcases and quite pleased with their loot. Then another rumble came and a candy avalanche came down the stairs and buried the whole living room floor. Above the house, a black lab was sitting in his chair and his glowing web tattoos shimmered as he chuckled.

"Okay, now it's a Halloween they won't forget.", he stated.

And without another word, the lab waved his hand and he vanished instantly. As the agents called TUFF to come by and help clear out the joint, Jeremiah and Iris got Dante and headed back home. Soon, Jack arrived with huge trucks that helped siphon out the candy. It was nearly midnight, but the place was clean and everyone was turning in for the night knowing this truly was a Halloween they would not soon forget. When Dudley finally went to bed, he just laid on his mattress looking at the ceiling.

"Another Halloween come and gone.", he sighed, "Still, it's something I look forward to."

And with that, he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Got the idea from "Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween" I claim nothing.


	22. Thanksgiving Origin

"Why am I on a boat in the middle of the ocean and no technology?", Kitty asked herself kind of harshly.

Kitty had just gotten to bed the other night just fine and she had just woken up to find herself in a very stuffy place which happened to be on a boat cause she could smell as well as hear the ocean, but the lack of technology was a surprise. Her communicator, high tech gadgets, and a bunch of other stuff was gone and she was in a simple dress that looked home-made. She got on deck to see the ship ran on wind sails( which they did in old times) and she started piecing things together.

"If those people are dressed like pilgrims, than this has to be the Mayflower.", she pondered, "I have no idea how I got here, but I would like an explanation."

"Then look no further."

Kitty turned to see Theo standing casually by a set of barrels. Kitty didn't recognize him at first, but that only lasted for a second.

"Hey aren't you that-"

"Judge?", Theo answered raising an eyebrow, "Indeed I am."

Kitty was taken aback for a moment.

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"Call it a talent.", Theo answered, "I admit this move was kind of weird, but I just roll with what the board dishes out."

"Move?", Kitty asked, "What board?"

Theo just pointed behind her which coincidentally was the direction of the front of the boat.

"You might want to think about what is going on after your landing."

Kitty looked where Theo pointed to see land dead ahead.

"Land ho!", a voice called from the mast.

Kitty turned to face Theo again only to see he had vanished before she got the chance.

"Who the heck was that?", she wondered.

Before she could get answered a whole cargo full of pilgrims came out from below deck to get a glimpse of the New World as they called it, although Kitty knew it was America. She then noticed a bunch of official looking people coming out which could only be William Bradford( he's a badger)and the rest who led this expedition. Kitty knew them from a History report she once did in high school. Soon the boats were being lowered and the ship had been pulled ashore. As Kitty got close to the shore, the air was pretty cold and then she remembered that it was November which would hint that cold times were ahead.

Hidden inside the forest, the Indians were doing their usual hunting when one of them( who conveniently looked like Dudley) named Hawk Blood due to his hobby of being so friendly with the local hawks his tribe thought he must have been part of them in his past life, noticed the pilgrims landing. His fellow hunter( a fox) stood alongside him as they observed from afar.

"What do you suppose they are?", Hawk Blood asked.

The fox shrugged.

"I have no idea, but we best alert the tribe."

Just as they turned to leave, Hawk Blood felt a presence. It wasn't like anything he had felt ever. His fellow hunter had gone off, but he was clearly too interested to find out what the heck this presence was. As if to answer him, a giant scorpion came out of the brush, only this scorpion was only part of it. Where the head would have been was where the waistline of a good looking cat( which to be clear was Eric the former water delivery guy at TUFF) was with scorpion pincers for hands. Blood Hawk didn't wait, he bolted the moment he saw it. Eric gave chase and after a while, Blood Hawk managed to give his pursuer the slip as Eric fell into a pit trap wand was temporarily stunned. As Blood Hawk paused, he noticed Kitty who was doing some laundry. Curiously, Blood Hawk made his way over and as Kitty reached for another piece, Blood Hawk gave it to her.

"Thank you.", Kitty said pleasantly.

Blood Hawk raised an eyebrow.

"Thank?", he asked.

Kitty looked his way and almost screamed, but she quickly remembered that this was early days and she kept her cool.

"Hi there.", she said.

Blood Hawk just looked confused, but Kitty cleared it up.

"We're here to be friendly."

Blood Hawk's expression turned to wonder.

"Who you?", he asked.

"I'm Kitty.", Kitty answered, "And you?"

Blood Hawk pointed to a hawk design on his bare chest.

"Blood Hawk."

For the next few days, Kitty and Blood Hawk kept seeing each other. Even though Kitty knew a lot about farming and such, she let Blood Hawk show the pilgrims how it was done. Soon, Blood Hawk became welcome in the Pilgrim establishment. And it wasn't long before others in Blood Hawk's tribe began to make friends too.

"Hey Blood Hawk.", Kitty said one cold morning as she got the laundry.

Blood Hawk had come and the autumn leaves were colorful while carrying a basket of freshly caught fish but looked pretty unsure.

"Hey, you okay?", she asked him as she came over to see what the matter was.

Blood Hawk issued her to come close so he could whisper.

"There's something watching us."

Kitty got interested.

"You know this thing?"

Blood Hawk nodded.

"It just showed up out of nowhere, and it's been making us pretty miserable."

Kitty had heard enough.

"Can you lead me to it?"

Blood Hawk looked interested.

"You want to kill it?"

Kitty nodded and Blood Hawk could see she wasn't going to change her mind so he gave in.

"We'd best not tell anyone about this."

"Can do friend.", Kitty told him, "Meet you at the forest edge?"

Blood Hawk nodded and headed off to get his stuff while Kitty went to get her's. She hadn't gone very far when she noticed her spy gear laying on a barrel nearby.

"Wow, that's convenient."

As she got the gear on, she made sure no pilgrim saw her as she didn't want to upset the time line, but as she made her way to the forest edge, she saw Theo again.

"Looks like everything is going smoothly as I knew it would."

Kitty frowned.

"What do you want now?", she asked.

Theo looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that no way to say thanks for my high tech gadgets and know how?"

Kitty tried calming down as she had a feeling Theo was not one to make angry. Theo must have sensed what she felt cause he smiled and moved behind a brush.

"Oh by the way, Blood Hawk and you won't remember facing your foe when it's over."

Kitty went behind the brush only to find Theo wasn't there.

"Just like before.", she grumbled as a thought came to her, "Hey, I don't recall there being a monster at the time of the first Thanksgiving."

It didn't take long for Kitty and Blood Hawk to find where the "monster" lived. The bones littering the entrance of a cave was a little bit of a give away. As they got close, the same scorpion monster came out and Kitty recognized him immediately.

"Eric?", she asked in shock.

Eric looked at her coldly.

"Well, well. If it isn't the girl who left me to die at her cousin's hand."

Kitty was beside herself, but she wasn't showing pity.

"You cheated her.", she said just as harsh, "You've been cheating girls out of their wealth with your looks and charm. Well, I guess now you're just as ugly outside as you are inside. How did you get that way anyway?"

Eric said nothing, he just charged. Luckily Kitty and Blood Hawk were fast on their feet and able to get a good distance away. While dodging the pincers and three stingers, Kitty could hear Eric growling like a predator trying to kill it's prey.

"Not going to explain?", Kitty asked again as she avoided a stinger attack.

"I'll explain when I finish you.", Eric growled.

While Eric was distracted, Blood Hawk tied a rope around a nearby tree and fired one at Eric's back. It grazed his shoulder, but it did provide Kitty with an opening to attack from the front. Using her own rope, Kitty managed to tie Eric to the ground for a short moment before Eric cut the bindings, he was just about to assault again when Blood Hawk ran a serrated blade through his chest where his heart would be. Eric looked at Kitty still wearing the same cold expression.

"He...said I'd be...rewarded."

"Who did?", Kitty asked, but Eric had already dropped dead.

Before anything else could happen, there was a blinding flash of light, and Kitty and Blood Hawk found themselves back at the community.

"What was that?", Blood Hawk asked.

Kitty shrugged.

"I have no idea, but whatever it was, I'm glad it's over."

As they made their way to the center of town, they noticed large tables being set up with Pilgrims and Indians helping each other prepare food. The heavy smell of fine cooking hang in the air and Kitty could tell this was where the first Thanksgiving would occur. Blood Hawk was already watering at the mouth and Kitty rolled her eyes while smiling.

"Some things never change.", she muttered to herself.

As Kitty got near the table, she noticed her spy gear vanish away.

"Guess I wasn't ment to have it.", she concluded.

As Kitty rejoined Blood Hawk at the large tables of food, William Bradford stood up to give a toast.

"As I stand before you all on this glorious cold November day, I would like to extend a hand of gratitude to our new friends who have helped us survive these many days."

The crowds gave a round of applause and William let them settle before going on.

"True before we had our differences, and we have had hard time, but through our friendship we have overcome them and gained new respect for each other and ourselves."

Another round of applause went off and this time, the chief Indian stood up.

"And might I add that we have learned so much from each other that we have indeed gained a new look at what we know. My people have shown kindness and you have in turn and as we stand here at this great feast to celebrate that friendship, may our blessings go from this day and forever more."

Once again the crowd applauded and this time, the feasting started. Kitty watched everything going on and couldn't help but sigh.

"Oh, Dudley would've loved to see this.", she said to herself.

She was already imagining Dudley with his goofy smile, his watering mouth, his eyes huge with excitement and his plate piled higher than anyone else's

"Yeah, he would have really loved this Thanksgiving.", she said as she got her own share.

As she did, Kitty couldn't help but miss those she had in Petropolis, Herbert, Jack, Keswick, Peg, Donnegan, little Dante, and of course her own mother.

"Will I ever see them again?", she thought to herself.

She looked over at Blood Hawk and she smiled. This was no time for feeling down and gloomy. This was a time for being with friends and getting to know one another.

"Well I never thought I'd live to see the first Thanksgiving without using a time machine or something.", she said as she observed everything, "But it actually is kind of nice."

Watching from afar, Theo observed the event too.

"Well Kitty, you made a good choice in going for the finish before Blood Hawk could be assaulted further."

He turned to his board and he noticed the piece next to Kitty's that represented Eric in his scorpion demon form had cracked and shattered only to reform on one side where other villain pieces were stacked along the edge. Theo waved his hand and he reappeared in his own realm with the board hovering in front of him and settled into his chair.

"Another piece of the force of Evil bites the dust.", he muttered only to see Keswick's piece crumble and break followed by it reforming on the other side where hero pieces were, "And another force of Good had to leave."

He chuckled to himself before he grew back into his natural passive stance.

"All things come to fruition.", he stated as he looked to Dudley's piece which hadn't moved yet as that play was still being played out, "Well Dudley, you still have to finish your play, though impressive on my part, will be quite the adventure for you."

Theo sighed contently as he waved his hand and a glass of water materialized.

"All this play is making me thirsty."

He drank it down and continued to watch how the next move would play out.


	23. Christmas Surprise

Dudley came out of the mist and into freezing air. He noticed he was standing in an open yard with snow covering the ground and snowflakes falling from the clouds above.

"Now where am I?", he asked himself.

He turned and noticed he was alone.

"Just great.", he muttered.

As he got to the street he noticed Christmas decorations being hung and he was back in Petropolis. He should be happy, but something told him, this wasn't what he thought. As he walked into the civilians, nobody seemed to notice him.

"Hello? Anybody know where I am?", he asked, but getting no answer.

He almost bumped into someone, but then he went through them like he was a ghost.

"Okay, that was freaky.", he said getting a little unhinged.

He looked in a reflective surface and when he saw nothing, he screamed.

"Am I dead?!"

"No."

Dudley turned to see Theo floating calmly nearby.

"You again?", he asked in a harsh tone, "What the heck is going on here?"

"You'll see.", Theo answered before he vanished.

Dudley felt a little bit miffed, but then confused. Why couldn't anyone see him. Then he heard something.

"Honey, could you get the groceries please?"

Dudley turned to see Kitty and an older version of himself that was the height of Kitty's shoulder get into the Tuffmobile and drive off. In the time it took him to blink, he found himself in the back of the car among the groceries though he felt nothing as they just went through him as if he wasn't there. The car parked in front of Dudley's house and Dudley followed himself and Kitty inside to see Christmas decorations were in place and Peg was busy with the tree. Dudley then noticed a gold ring on the other Dudley's hand and a diamond ring on Kitty's which got confirmed when he saw wedding photos on the fireplace mantle.

"Wait, Kitty and I are married?", Dudley asked as he observed.

He watched himself and Kitty help Peg and everything was set up by the time the clock chimed ten times. That was when Dudley saw himself and Kitty head up to bed.

Dudley watched his older self and Kitty all night long cause for some reason whenever he tried to leave, he just wound up back where he started. He was about to doze off himself around six in the morning when the alarm clock went off. He saw his older self kiss Kitty's cheek since she was still asleep and he went into the bathroom wearing briefs. Dudley followed and got to the door when he heard his older self.

"Well, another day, another dollar."

Dudley saw his older self wash his face and then look down a little confused.

"What the? I'm getting a gut?"

He turned and Dudley noticed his belly was bulging a little far and his older self checked the mirror while rubbing it.

"Got to cut down on the meat intake I've been doing lately.", he muttered.

Dudley's older self came over to the side of the bathroom and pulled out a screen and put it over his belly and what came up made both him and Dudley scream out loud and then faint. Dudley came around and saw Kitty had gotten her husband on the bed and looked a little worried.

"Honey, you okay? What's going on?"

Dudley's older self came around too and looked Kitty's way.

"I'm...I'm..."

"You're what?', Kitty asked, "Spit it out for crying out loud."

Dudley's older self then smiled and rested his head on his pillow.

"I'm going to have a baby.", he answered.

Kitty looked confused.

"You're kidding right?"

Peg came into the room and she was still in her bathrobe, sleep mask and slippers.

"Did I hear 'baby'?!", she screamed.

She came over and pulled out the same screen from the bathroom and checked the results.

"Yep, he's pregnant.", she confirmed.

Kitty looked surprised and Dudley fainted again.

When Dudley came around, he found himself in the living room with his older self in a rocking chair dressed and knitting while Kitty was still contemplating what the heck was going on. The door opened and Dudley saw an older version of Jeremiah show up.

"Hey Kitty, what's new?"

Kitty looked Jeremiah's way.

"Jeremiah, how can Dudley be pregnant?"

Jeremiah saw Dudley's older self and went over so fast that Dudley swore he made a gust of wind and he felt the area. Dudley's older self chuckled.

"Careful bro, I'm ticklish there."

Jeremiah turned to Kitty.

"Yep, it's official."

Kitty just looked more confused.

"How is that possible?", she asked, "I thought Dudley was a boy."

"I'm not sure it matters.", Jeremiah explained, "Monster organisms apparently can develop different internal organs and according to Dudley's latest inside scan, he does have the organs needed for reproduction."

Dudley felt a little sick.

"So I'm the one going to deliver the baby?"

At that moment, an older version of Iris along with Dante( now looking like a little kid of seven(if he was human that is) years old) came in.

"Why is Uncle Dudley so fat?", Dante asked Iris.

"Hey, I resent that.", Dudley said firmly though he doubted Dante heard him.

Dudley's older self chuckled as he looked Dante's way and stopped knitting.

"Dante, how do you feel about a Christmas surprise?"

Dante's eyes went wide.

"Surprise?!", he screamed as he bolted over and seated in front of his uncle, "What surprise?"

"Dante!"

Dudley and Dante turned to see Peg come in wearing an apron and clearly showing signs she had been cooking and looking concerned.

"What did I tell you about yelling in the house?"

Dante's face fell.

"Sorry Grandma."

Dudley observed for the next few days that seemed to pass by pretty fast. His older self had gotten extra since he was now eating for two. Keswick and Dorian would come over once in a while to check the growth and development, but that was all. Dudley began to feel a little overwhelmed, but then inspired.

"Well, at least Kitty doesn't have to go through the labor.", he said trying to put a positive mood on this, "Now I have a good idea what my mom went through when she gave birth to me."

Later on in the week, Dudley and Kitty had a baby shower like Jeremiah and Iris did only nobody evil showed up. Dudley recognized quite a lot of people including Mayor Walker who even though he looked older, Dudley would recognize anywhere.

"Thanks for inviting me to the baby shower Mr. Pupwell."

Dudley's older self blushed and then flinched. Kitty came over.

"You okay?", she asked.

Dudley's older self smiled.

"Just a kick.", he said rubbing his belly.

"So is it a he or a she?", Walker asked.

Kitty and Dudley's older self shrugged.

"We'll find out when it comes.", Kitty said.

Dudley watched the rest of the shower go on and couldn't help but feel left out.

"What I would give to be able to interact with this moment.", he muttered.

At the end of the shower, it had gotten late and Dudley watched all the guests file out and his older self get help back inside by Kitty and Peg. Dudley followed and had gotten to the door to see his older self flinch again and seemingly in pain.

"Honey?", Kitty asked in surprise.

Dudley's older self looked up at her.

"Kitty, the baby's coming."

And Dudley notice Dorian and Keswick arrive rather fast with Jeremiah and Iris with Dante in tow.

"We're ready momentarily.", Dorian said as Keswick put a briefcase on the ground and pressed a button.

The case opened and folded into a state-of-the-art delivery room with special tools and a place where Dudley's older self would sit. As Dorian and Keswick got their gear on, Kitty helped her husband into the chair and Peg( having already changed( I have no idea how she did that) into her gear). Got into the area and set up the curtain. Donnegan came into the room and settled into a chair nearby. Dudley looked his way.

"Nice to see Dad is going to see his grand kids."

I'll spare you the birthing scene( it's not pretty), but long story short: Dudley's older self delivered. As Dorian and Keswick cleaned up, Peg held her new grandchild which she handed over to Dudley's older self and Kitty in a blue blanket signifying that it was a boy. Dudley felt his heart beat and before he knew it, he was crying tears of joy.

"Isn't it beautiful?", he wailed, "The miracle of life just happened and I'm here getting all emotional."

Dudley's older self pulled back the top of the blanket to reveal a white puppy much like Dudley looked except he had black visible hair. By now Dorian and Keswick put the delivery room away and Dudley's older self settled into a rocking chair as everyone came over to see the newborn.

"So what's the baby's name?", Dante asked.

"That's their decision Junior.", Jeremiah said calmly.

The newborn then brightened and cooed.

Dudley's older self and Kitty looked confused.

"What happened?", Dudley's older self asked.

"I think Jeremiah just named our son.", Kitty said.

Dudley's older self frowned.

"I was thinking Crusher or Bonesaw."

Dudley!", Peg said firmly.

Dudley's older self sighed.

Okay, his name is Junior then. But I think his middle name should be after his parent's job."

"Agent?", Jeremiah guessed.

"No.", Dudley's older self answered, "Tuff."

Peg looked thoughtful.

"Junior Tuff Pupwell."

Dudley observed more as Kitty was taking her turn with Junior in the rocking chair and feeding him from his bottle.

"Little guy sure likes to eat.", Dudley's older self said as he helped put last touches on the new nursery.

Kitty smiled his way.

"And guess who's side of the family he got it from."

Dudley's older self blushed. Dudley came over and even though he knew he couldn't be heard, he had something to say.

"Kitty, I do love you and I want to be there for you and care for you. Ever since we started working together, I always thought you were extremely attractive."

He leaned over to give Kitty a kiss, but his lips went through her. He didn't care though. He said what he felt and he felt good about it. And that was when it all faded into blue smoke and he found himself next to Kitty.

"Dudley, you okay?", Kitty asked.

Dudley nodded.

"Oh yeah, just a little sidetracked."

As much as he wanted to tell her what he saw, he thought it would be better if she didn't know. He looked Kitty's way again.

"Kitty?", he asked.

Kitty looked his way.

"If I don't make it, I just want you to know I love you."

Kitty smiled.

"And I you."

And before anything else could happen, Dudley came forward and Kitty and him kissed. Up above, Theo saw this and smiled.

"Took them long enough."


End file.
